Entre dos Tierras
by Sweet y Hot Ale's World
Summary: Bella estaba destinada a morir y murió, se convirtió en el destino de un hombre y la familia de este pero ¿será capaz de convertirse en el proceso en la otra? Edward fue destinado a ella solo que no espero al destino.¿Dejara atrás todo por otra mujer? ¿será suficiente el amor que siente Bella por los Cullen para salvarlos? ¿Perdonara Edward lo que ella dejo morir en el proceso?
1. Prologo

**Prologo**

**Ty pov**

_-¡ ¿cómo es posible que con toda la tecnología disponible me diga que no hay nada que se pueda hacer por mi hija?! Cielo santo si ustedes no pueden díganme ¡¿A dónde la llevo?!_- grito desde el pasillo donde estaban.

Bella ni se entero. Salí para escuchar de primera mano el asunto.

-Jefe Swan, entienda que la enfermedad de Bella es muy agresiva, no está funcionando la Terapia medicinal, no es apta para ningún trasplante, en este punto, solo nos queda probar métodos alternativos, tratamientos experimentales, drogas nuevas, quizá algo de eso funcione, ella es joven eso puede ayudarla, pero deben mantenerla vigilada, cuidar aun mas su alimentación, cuidarla de todo, sus sistema inmune está destrozado y cualquier cosa podría matarla en este punto -Explico el médico, uno de los mejores de América y que para suerte trabaja en Seattle.

-¿y cómo le explico a mi hija que probablemente no llegue a su cumpleaños 18?- con lagrimas en los ojos y desesperado, mientras René se ahogaba en llanto abrazada a él.

-creo que eso es algo que Bella sabe, es muy inteligente, se da cuenta que constantemente cambiamos los medicamentos, que esto no funciona. Que no lo diga es diferente a que no lo sepa, le ha tocado madurar antes de tiempo- replico el Doctor.

-bien, si no tiene más que decir, me gustaría llevarla hoy mismo de vuelta a Forks, regresar a casa siempre la anima un poco- intervino René limpiando su rostro cansado y surcado por las preocupaciones y la desesperación.

-por supuesto, en cuanto acabe la sesión de hoy podrán irse, esta es la ultima dosis a menos que algo suceda; en dos semanas probaremos uno coctel nuevo. Ha dado resultado en 3 pacientes mas a los largo del país, eso es mejor que nada- finalizo el galeno, firmando la orden de salida.

Esta vez solo estuvo cuatro días ingresada pero cada vez es más constante y por más tiempo.

-Bella cariño, nos vamos a casa- dijo su madre tratando de despertarla.

Cada día es más difícil verla así, es joven, hermosa y de ser diferente su situación, tendría una vida plena por delante… conmigo, todas las enfermeras la quieren, es fácil amarla.

-yo la llevo, jefe - dije cuando por fin se sentó en la silla de ruedas, requisito obligatorio para salir de Hospital –Te tengo una sorpresa – susurre en su oído cuando la levante para ponerla en el montón de chatarra que llama transporte.

Es una monstruosidad roja y vieja, una camioneta que Charlie le regalara el año pasado. Habíamos aprendido por las malas que solo en ese vejestorio le gusta regresar a casa. Y ahora yo conduzco, el jefe va detrás en la patrulla con René. El viaje fue lento.

Me miro al entrar en su calle, toco mi mano, su mirada me expresa lo que sus labios no. Desde que se enterara seis meses atrás de su enfermedad, había dejado de hablar, de una manera u otra pudimos encontrar la manera de entenderla. Ahora quiere saber la sorpresa.

–no, hasta que entremos, no te desesperes- dije con una sonrisa.

La cargue desde la camioneta hasta la sala, pesa menos, su cabello no brilla como antes, sus uñas están moradas siempre, sus labios antes de un rojo intenso cuando la besaba, ahora son casi blancos, sus profundas ojeras revelan lo grave de su situación.

-bueno cierra los ojos- pedí.

Lo hizo de inmediato, le gustan las sorpresas.

-ábrelos- dije 2 minutos después.

Me miro sorprendida, delante de ella, esta un anillo con piedra única, es mi petición formal de matrimonio, había platicado con René y Charlie al respecto y me costó muchísimo convencerlos, aunque al parecer lo más difícil esta justo frente a mí.

Lo examino con cuidado y después de un rato, negó con la cabeza mientras me lo devolvía y las lágrimas salían de sus tristes ojos, mi corazón se fue a los pies, la mujer que amo esta rechazando mi proposición de matrimonio, ambos sabemos que puede morir dentro de poco.

-escúchame antes de decir que no- suplique.

Me miro esperando…

-esto es lo que quiero hacer, pasar cada minuto de esta pesadilla junto a ti, tomar tu mano cuando sea insoportable para ti, estar tu lado hasta que salgas o no haya más nada que hacer, por favor no me niegues esto. No podría continuar sin estar junto a ti, por favor, te lo suplico, no me rechaces, te amo, por favor- rogué llorando como un niño pequeño.

Me miro largo rato, después de lo que creí una eternidad, asintió con la cabeza abrazándome, esta por fin y quizá por lastima aceptando ser mi esposa.

-¡aceptó! ¡Me aceptó, Charlie, René, Bella dijo que si!- grite mientras la abrazaba delicadamente.

-felicidades, hija, será una boda muy linda, debemos apresurarnos a hacer los preparativos- no paraba de decir René.

-mas te vale hacerla feliz, o pasaras el resto de tu vida guardado en una celda del penal del condado- me dijo en broma Charlie desde la puerta de la cocina.

-debemos comprar el vestido, será complicado llevarte pero podemos buscar en catálogos, o internet, así será…- Bella detuvo a su madre con un simple toque.

Negó con la cabeza tomo su libreta y escribió algo.

-_cura, iglesia, no invitados, recepción solo familiar, no mas…-_ leyó René.

-pero hija es tu boda-

-_exacto_- escribió Bella y leyó René de nuevo.

-bien, si es lo que quieres, así será- intervine, después de todo es su boda -¿te parece bien si la fijamos para 3 meses?- pregunte.

Movió negativamente, levanto dos2 dedos.

-¿dos meses? –pregunte asombrado.

Asintió, momento después señalo las escaleras.

-¿quieres dormir?- pregunte casi sabiendo la respuesta.

Asintió lentamente.

La revisión de rutina empezó bien, la prepararon para el tratamiento igual que siempre, los tubos y agujas la incomodan pero lo soporta. Las drogas de esta vez son nuevas, un intento más por salvarla, ojala no le duele demasiado.

Se durmió a las dos horas de empezar. No despertó. Quince días después de mi propuesta.

-está en coma – informo el médico, asombrado por la reacción que Bella tuvo.

-¡nunca menciono esta posibilidad!- grite exasperado.

-nunca la consideramos, los demás pacientes no tuvieron este efecto, ni siquiera en quienes no le resulto el tratamiento, esto es completamente nuevo y la verdad no sé cómo sacarla de él - finalizo con una clara nota de culpa e impotencia.

-y ¿qué se supone que hagamos ahora?- pregunto Charlie apretando los dientes.

-esperar jefe, esperar para que las drogas funcionen, esperar que salga por sí sola, o que no salga, solo esperar- finalizo ajustando la dosis en el gotero antes de salir.

Y esperamos, una semana, dos, un mes, dos meses, casi tres.

Una llamada media hora después de salir del hospital para comer y ducharme me hizo regresar de inmediato. Charlie tardo un poco más en llegar y René no paraba de llorar.

-no está en el hospital- informo la enfermera al Doctor mientras todos buscamos desesperados.

Bell no está.

-Encontré esto en la almohada cuando regrese de buscarla en el baño- informo una de ellas.

"_Les amo, a todos ustedes y por eso hago esto:_

_Charlie, gracias por tu apoyo, por tu manera de cuidarme, por darme mi espacio en cada uno de estos años que tuve la dicha de compartir a tu lado. Has sido mi roca por mucho tiempo, pero es hora de seguir mi camino, no llegare lejos de todos modos, cuida de René, hey… eres más guapo que Phil, te amo Papa._

_Mama, tu y Phil han sido mis mejores amigos, tu rebeldía loca me dejó ser la madura de ambas, gracia por eso y por toda tu confianza, por hacerme la mujer que soy. Por dejarme escoger, equivocarme y remendar mis errores, por mostrarme la diferencia entre el podría y debería de cada cosa._

_Ty, gracias por regalarme la mejor experiencia de mi vida, ser tu novia el último año me enseño mucho más que el haber sido tu esposa, perdóname por alejarme así, debes de saber que te amare hasta el último latido de mi corazón y será tu recuerdo el ultimo que me lleve, gracias por estar a mi lado hasta en los peores días, fuiste mi soporte, mi amigo, mi guía en los momentos más terribles y mi luz en los más oscuros. _

_Y por todo esto me voy, sé que no ha funcionado, los escuche, no puedo seguir destrozando sus vidas si la mía ya no tiene arreglo, se que moriré pero no lo hare con ustedes llorando con cada minuto que me deja atrás. Sepan que mi corazón queda entre ustedes, pero me niego a verlos morir junto a mí. _

_Charlie no pierdas tiempo buscándome, no me encontraras._

_Los amo de una manera que no se explicar. Bella"_

Y así, a tres meses de pedirle matrimonio, la perdí, me dejo, mi vida esta destrozada, al igual que la de René y Charlie.

No volvimos a verla, al paso de los días asumimos que estaba muerta, su cuerpo nunca fue encontrado.

Regresamos a buscarla a Forks, el bosque es su lugar favorito. Buscamos durante semanas.

Cada día es peor, hasta que encontré un árbol… después de eso no pude más.

Tome mi coche, su foto y me marche…


	2. Tormenta en el horizonte

**Capitulo 1.- Tormenta en el horizonte.**

**Edward pov**

-todo está bien Esme- conteste antes de escuchar su voz.

-¿me permites al menos formular la pregunta Edward?- con voz maternal mientras se sentaba frente a mí.

Sonreí ante su pensamiento.

-no deberías pensar eso de tu hijo, soy mayor que tu ¿recuerdas? debes respetar a tus mayores - agregue, mientras una sarta de insultos saltaban en su mente, me miraba con seriedad -bueno para ya, eso es sumamente ofensivo- dije.

-pero necesario, vamos, ya sabes lo que quiero saber-

-pues ¿qué te digo?, no sé qué pasa con Melisa, nunca pude leer su mente. Pero ahora se muestra ausente, creo que el peso de los años le está pasando factura, que no pensó lo que sería vivir eternamente de manera real. Nunca considere que se cansaría de esto, la inmortalidad no está hecha para todos. No sé, quizá sea solo una etapa. Después de todo son 200 años que lleva haciendo lo mismo de manera periódica, ya sabes, instituto, universidad, los cambios de lugar, la falta de amigos fuera de nuestro circulo, todo parece haber perdido brillo para ella- finalice externando mis pensamientos, la única que puede escuchar sin interrumpir es ella y Carlisle, pero él esta de caza con el resto de la familia.

El día anterior lo había hecho yo, pero me retire pronto al sentir dos vampiros mas en las proximidades, preferí irme antes de enfrentarme, había un olor extraño junto con los intrusos, decidí no averiguar, algún un humano desdichado, informe a Carlisle en cuanto pude, esas actividades nos ponen en peligro. Aun no he visto a Jacob, quizá el sepa que ha pasado con los extraños, después de todo estaban muy cerca de la reserva.

-hola ¿qué hacen?- Melisa entraba por la ventana.

-nos poníamos un poco al día, ya sabes, que Edward lea mi mente es común, pero que yo consiga información de su boca, es raro- respondió Esme, mientras mi esposa se sentaba junto a mí.

Aun huele a bosque y a perro.

-Jacob vino, dice que anoche persiguieron a dos vampiros hasta la frontera con Canadá, al parecer andaban de cacería, saben que sí atraparon a alguien pero aun no le encuentran. Están buscando por todo el bosque, así que me imagino se encontraron con los demás por ahí - termino de decir.

-parece los mismos que encontré en el bosque ayer, no identifique el olor como humano pero no estaba muy cerca, quizá sí lo era-

-seguramente mañana Carlisle sabrá si están buscando a alguien o si hay algún cuerpo- respondió Esme.

-¿vamos a casa?- pregunte a mi esposa, mientras me ponía de pie.

-me gustaría platicar con Esme un poco, desde que regresamos no he tenido tiempo de preguntarle sobre unos jarrones que vi, me interesa su opinión-

-¿jarrones? necesitas un mejor pretexto amor, tú no te interesas por los jarrones, pero igual te espero en casa - ironice mientras me lanzaba bosque adentro.

**Melisa pov.**

Agradecí una vez más que no pueda leer mi mente.

¿Jarrones?... ¿no pude pensar en algo más creíble? Por supuesto que ni él se trago el cuento. Me conoce muy bien.

-¿qué pasa Melisa? – dijo Esme con toda su atención puesta en mi.

-¿alguna vez has sentido que Carlisle…? No… ¿quisiste alguna vez….? No… espera, no sé cómo decirlo sin que suene vil, Edward es prácticamente tu hijo, además todo lo que pasamos para estar juntos… estoy confundida y no se a quien recurrir - dije en susurro.

-solo dilo, no hare juicios, no interrumpiré y tratare de no pensar nada hasta saber todo- me respondió con amor, igual que siempre.

- creo que el amor entre Edward y yo ha empezado a menguar, es decir, esta existencia eterna me está cansando, la rutina de pasar por humanos me pesa cada vez más, el hecho de fingir, de no relacionarnos más fuera de nuestra especie, creo que extraño la facilidad con que los humanos se reponen de sus tropiezos, la manera en que se relacionan unos con otros - termine.

-es normal, todos hemos pasado por esa etapa, es algo como común entre los vampiros viejos, Edward tiene más de trescientos años, Carlisle siglos y algo mas, yo misma tengo mucho camino recorrido, todos hemos pasado por ahí, no creo que su amor se acabe, quizá necesitan alejarse un poco. Te puedes ir por tiempo, por tu cuenta. Quizá no lo entienda del todo pero no te detendrá -aconsejo con amor.

Me marche pensando en todo lo que me ha dicho, llevamos dos siglos junto, quizá sí es momento de estar un tiempo por mi cuenta, de ver que más hay en el mundo, aparte de Edward. De mi hija. De los Cullen, ser Melisa Vander de nuevo, al menos por un tiempo.

Camine sin prisas por el bosque dándome tiempo de pensar que decir a Edward, a la familia, a Renessme y Jacob, solo espero que Alice no me arruine el asunto. Aún no sé qué hare con exactitud, así que eso evitara que tenga visiones concretas. Me dará algo de tiempo para preparar mi plan.

-y bien ¿los compras o no?- pregunto mi esposo sobresaltándome.

-¿comprar qué? - Pregunte aun recuperándome.

Tan concentrada estaba que no lo sentí.

-¿los jarrones? cielos amor, mientes terriblemente- declaro mientras me besaba.

Me llevo hacia la recamara, pasamos el resto del día haciendo el amor. Bueno sexo es la palabra más apropiada, no sé si aun hay amor. No pareció notarlo y si lo hizo no comento nada. También él se muestra algo más reservado.

-tengo algo que decirte, algo que he pensado por mucho tiempo y que he terminado por decidir después de platicar con Esme - dije mientras me vestía.

-¿de qué se trata?- mientras hacía lo mismo.

Camine hacia la sala, haciendo tiempo y atrasando lo inevitable. No puedo poner marcha atrás habiendo empezado esta plática, así que decidí lanzarme de lleno y que salga como tenga que salir.

-me voy… sin ti… sola…- solté de golpe.

-¡¿Qué?! – bufo.

-lo que dije, me voy - repetí no muy segura de que esperar de su parte.

-te escuche la primera vez, lo que no entiendo es ¿Por qué? ¿Ya no me amas? Es eso lo que tratas de decir, me dejas… - pregunto con la mirada rota de dolor.

-no, no te dejo y si, te amo, o al menos eso creo, mira Edward, llevamos juntos mucho tiempo y necesito organizar mi mente, saber que hay más allá de ti, de la familia, encontrarme a mí misma y no puedo hacerlo con todos alrededor. Quiero ser por un tiempo solo Melisa, no tu esposa, el escudo, la madre, la cuñada, la amiga, solo ser yo. Te pido que intentes entenderme y si no puedes al menos no me detengas. Es algo que necesito hacer para poder avanzar- explique.

-no cambiaras de opinión aún si te lo pido ¿verdad? - pregunto pero no respondí - no, claro que no - dijo con el dolor en la voz, sabe que no puede hacer nada para retenerme y al parecer tampoco lo intentará.

-lo siento- murmure.

-yo también, al menos cuídate y no te pierdas por completo, ya sabes… llama de vez en cuando, estaré aquí cuando decidas regresar, te amo- finalizo dándome un beso suave.

Se marcho hacia el bosque.

Ha salido mejor de lo que espere, ahora solo me falta hablar con el resto de los Cullen. "Nada más" pensé con ironía. Entre a la recamara, tome la maleta mas grande, será un viaje largo, estaba llenándola cuando sonó mi celular. Alice. Hum, no ha tardado nada.

-no cambiare de opinión Alice, no lo intentes- dije antes de escucharla.

-se que te vas, lo he visto, pero ahora hay algo más importante, una visión me llego después de verte marchar, vi a un chica siendo atacada por unos vampiros, no la mataron y está en transformación, necesitamos encontrarla, será peligroso si despierta sin guía, podría matar al pueblo entero. Jacob fue a la reserva, Vanessa está con nosotros, te necesitamos, muévete Melisa CULLEN - enfatizo la última palabra.

Genial, otra búsqueda y rescate de los Cullen, eso también me tiene desesperada. Ya nos ha tocado pasar por eso en Eslovaquia, Rusia y… vaya ya no recuerdo donde mas, han sido tantos que...

-bien ¿donde están?-

-_en casa, salimos en 5 minutos_-

Corrí, justo cuando llegue, todos salían.

-Nos dividiremos, quien la encuentre avise a Edward, él nos avisara al resto- instruyo Alice.

No Carlisle.

-¿por qué a Edward? -Pregunte extrañada.

-solo háganlo, no hay tiempo para explicaciones - contesto Carlisle mientras todos nos echábamos a correr en diferentes direcciones del bosque.

Vi a los lobos hacer lo mismo.

Mi viaje tendrá que esperar.

Otra vez me quedare por alguien más.

Demonios.


	3. El Rescate

**Capitulo 2.- El rescate**

**Alice pov**

La encontré tumbada junto a un árbol, no se mueve pero puedo escuchar el latido de su corazón desvaneciéndose. Avise a Edward, mientras Carlisle se acercaba con precaución. No logro ver nada con Jacob en Fase y Vanessa tras de mí. Los lobos habían llegado minutos antes que Melisa, Esme, Rosalie y Emmet.

Jasper trata de mantener a la chica calmada, aunque no se ve muy agitada, no da muestras de dolor, lo cual es raro, ya que la transformación es insoportable.

Una visión me pasó por la cabeza, Edward me miro sorprendido, miro a la chica y de nuevo a mí.

Disimulo mejor que yo. Pues mi sorpresa de tener visiones aun con los lobos fue mayúscula.

Regrese mi atención a la chica frente a mí, está cubierta de sangre seca, su ropa es sencilla, una blusa que fue verde en algún momento, un suéter café de botones o al menos lo que queda de él, unos jeans gastados nada ajustados, mejor dicho le quedan grandes, al menos una talla y ni que decir de la chica en sí, cabello café opaco en ondas… esa forma ha tenido alguna vez.

Los huesos se le marcan en la cara, aunque mientras el veneno surte efecto esta se va rellenando de manera normal, a como debió ser en algún momento, aun tiene ojeras profundas y las uñas un poco moradas.

-quizá una indigente o adicta, mira las marcas en los brazos– dijo Esme.

-no es fea- Emmet como siempre con sus tonterías mientras Rosalie lo golpeaba.

-¿porqué no la mataron?- pregunto Jasper.

-¿huelen eso?- pregunto Rosalie.

Todos nos acercamos un poco más a la chica.

-no es adicta, estaba enferma de algo, muy avanzado por lo que detecto, estas son marcas de catéteres y canalizaciones - dijo Carlisle tomando su brazo y descubriendo un poco el área del pecho.

Le hizo un corte para poder oler su sangre, la que aún le queda. La probó ligeramente no sin hacer un esfuerzo para detenerse. Sin importar cuantos años de práctica tenga… la tentación siempre está ahí.

-coctel experimental, esta chica estaba destinada a morir, quizá el sabor de las drogas fue lo que alejo a los vampiros- termino por explicar -¿puedes leer algo en su mente?- le pregunto a mi hermano quién se acerco un poco más, tratando de escuchar.

-no entiendo mucho, no… no dice nada, está en blanco. No… espera… hay algo… no, solo fue un algo al azar, no piensa. Ni siquiera se queja ¿cómo puede ser eso? - pregunto mirando a Carlisle.

-quizá el veneno en conjunto con todo lo que traía al momento de ser mordida la tiene paralizada o no siente dolor, no sé, nunca había visto algo así, mira como poco a poco las ojeras desaparecen, el veneno está acabando con lo que sea que tenía de manera rápida - finalizo.

Todos miramos a la chica durante un tiempo, los cambios fueron rápidos, su cara está cambiando, se llena poco a poco, Emmet tiene razón, es hermosa. Labios llenos rojos, cejas definidas, rostro de corazón, si definitivamente puede ser, mi visión podría hacerse realidad.

Que complicación. Mi hermano enamorado de ella. Edward me miro de nuevo arrugando el ceño.

-"Metiche"- le dije. Me miro peor.

-bien creo que debemos llevarla a casa, no sabemos desde cuando esta aquí, según Sam, paso al menos de 25 a 32 horas desde que persiguieron a los vampiros, será mejor tenerla en casa, ahí podremos vigilar mejor su transformación y tratar de contenerla cuando despierte – apunto Carlisle.

-Emmet ¿puedes llevarla todo el trayecto?- pregunto Esme.

-claro, yo me encargo- respondió acercándose más a ella.

La tomo en brazos. De la nada la chica abrió los ojos incorporándose un poco sobre los brazos de Emmet, mirando a todos y cada uno.

-¡Haz que se detenga, por favor, que alguien la detenga!- grite con fuerza mientras veía como todos se retorcían padeciendo el mismo dolor que yo.

Edward se agarro la cabeza como queriendo quitársela, seguramente escucha todos nuestros gritos mentales además de sentir su porción de dolor.

-¡Melisa! - pidió Carlisle.

Calma, en un segundo regreso la calma. Melisa nos ha envuelto en su escudo. La chica sin más cerró los ojos y se perdió de nuevo desvaneciéndose.

-¡¿qué demonios fue eso?!- grito Rosalie mientras nos poníamos de pie.

-no sé, pero aun debemos moverla- dijo papa.

-yo no la toco, lo siento, otro de esos no lo aguanto- dijo Emmet, caminado hacia atrás.

Ya que durante el instante de interminable dolor la había soltado.

-y lo hago- dijo Edward.

-¡no!- grito Melisa

-solo asegúrate que tu escudo no tenga fugas- dijo tocándola primero del brazo, la tomo en brazos y corrió con todos siguiéndolo.

-papa, nosotros iremos a la reserva para informar y calmar a los demás- escuche decir a Vanessa quien corría junto a Jacob en fase.

En si es más un pretexto para perderse en el bosque con su esposo.

-Vanessa…. Agh - fue la respuesta de Edward cuando registro mi visión.

-la pondremos en el estudio, Esme ayúdame a prepárala, Melisa ¿puedes apoyarnos, solo hasta que se despierte? después si deseas seguir con tus planes, nadie te detendrá - pidió y ordeno Carlisle.

El patriarca ha hablado y su palabra será respetada por todos, Edward incluido.

-gracias Carlisle- respondió Melisa.

Camino con ellos hacia el estudio, deberá protegerlos en caso de que la diabólica chica abra los ojos, otra vez. Decidí quedarme cerca por si logro ver más sobre ella y Edward. Eso no puede pasar, Melisa es su esposa, algo no está en su lugar.

Dios ¿cómo podrá salir bien todo esto?

-cálmate amor, pasara lo que tenga que pasar- dijo Jasper junto a mí.

Me abrazo y calmo mis ansias.

- ¿me quieres contar que viste?- pregunto.

-no, aun no lo entiendo del todo, prefiero no comentarlo hasta saber que es- le respondí al tiempo que lo besaba.

-si tratas de distraerme, vas bien- me contesto.

-¡por favor pueden dejar eso para otro momento!- grito Edward desde el estudio – tengo dolor de cabeza- agrego.

Mientras se escuchaban las risas de los demás pensé que es ingenioso el comentario de mi hermano ¿dolor de cabeza? vaya.

-Alice puedo hablarte un momento- pregunto Melisa desde la puerta.

-seguro, vamos al bosque- conteste imaginando que quiere privacidad.

-dime si has visto algo sobre Edward y yo –

-¿a qué te refieres con eso?-

-bueno quiero saber si a mi regreso estaremos juntos, si me seguirá amando-

-Melisa, no te he visto regresar, solo te vi partir- respondí- aun aquí no soy capaz de ver tu regreso, no digo que no suceda, es solo que aun no has encontrado las respuestas que buscas y tus decisiones no son seguras – agregue.

-si es cierto, gracia Alice, sé que mi partida te hace daño, pero es algo que necesito... –

-ya escuchaste a Carlisle, nadie te detendrá, pero te pido esperes hasta que la controlemos, sospecho que esa chica dará más problemas de lo que imaginamos, aunque aun no veo el cuadro completo, sé que hay algo que se me pasa por alto- finalice.

-bien, regresemos, no quiero que me necesiten y no esté para ayudar- dijo corriendo en direcciona a la casa.

-Esme ve a descansar, Rosalie y yo nos quedamos- dije al entrar al estudio.

Ahora equipado con una mesa de titanio y correas del mismo material, será inútil si la chica quería soltarse pero al menos el sonido nos alertará. Nos sentamos a platicar de nuestras impresiones sobre la nueva.

Emmet y Jasper nos relevaron algunas horas después.

Me dirigí a mi recamara, necesito un momento a solas para organizar mis ideas y tratar de encontrar una razón a mis visiones.

Pude escuchar a cada miembro de mi familia moverse por la casa, con los años, hemos a prendido a distinguir los pasos de cada uno, Carlisle se mueve con calma, seguridad y paciencia que sus cientos de años le dan, Esme se mueve suave y casi maternalmente si eso se puede hacer, Rosalie da pasos rápidos y corto con sus siempre zapatillas de tacón descomunal.

Melisa lo hace más suavemente, con algo más de gracia que cuando era humana, al menos ya no se tropieza con el aire, Jasper lo hace al tipo marcial. Emmet es un oso zapateando, cero delicadeza, Edward lo hace levemente, apenas roza el suelo, es un talento natural por ser tan rápido, aun a paso humanamente normal es quien menos ruido hacia después de mi, todos dicen que me deslizo casi sin tocar el suelo, como si flotara por encima. Nessie arrastra los pies y Jacob, bueno Jacob es como una serie de tambores cuando anda en cuatro patas, aunque pensándolo bien, no importa en cuantas patas este, se escucha igual.

Vestidos, playeras, jeans, de todo, necesitará de todo, debe ser como de mi talla, aunque cada hora que pasa se ve mejor que al principio, por fortuna tengo ropa para regalar, la que traía se la habíamos quitado horas atrás, dejándole uno conjunto de deporte sin zapatos.

Un sonido metálico me saco de mis pensamientos, escuche a todos correr hacia el estudio mientras hacía lo mismo, al llegar todo fue confusión, la chica esta parada sobre la mesa, en posición de ataque aunque diferente, tiene la mirada fija en el techo, vi llegar junto conmigo, a todos los hombres de mi familia, pero no vi ni a Rosalie ni a Esme quienes se supone relevaron a los chicos.

Melisa está del otro lado con una mirada desconcertada.

Escuche como Emmet Gruñía….


	4. Conociendo a la nueva

**Capitulo 3.- Conociendo a la nueva.**

**Edward Pov**

Salto Emmet sobre la chica antes que nadie pudiera detenerlo, Alice aun no sabe qué pasa, todos estamos en posición de ataque, Jasper trata de controlar el ánimo de la chica y el de todos los presentes. Al llegar antes que los demás, vi como Esme y Rosalie están pegadas al techo, retorciéndose, la nueva las tiene sujetas solo con una mirada, la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado. Mirándolas.

Antes de que Emmet llegara a ella, levanto la mano y sin siquiera tocarlo lo estrello contra la pared opuesta, manteniéndolo ahí. Jasper se movió tratando de cubrir al duende. Esto ocasiono que la chica girara sobre sus talones, levantando a Carlisle, Jasper y Alice con la mirada hasta golpear el techo, la única que se mantenía en pie era Melisa, quieta, sin moverse y yo aun en la puerta.

-¡basta!- grite con fuerza.

La chica me miro, inclino la cabeza para el otro lado y acto seguido todos cayeron al piso. Se quedo mirándonos a todos sin decir nada. Ni siquiera puedo escuchar sus pensamientos. Cero. Silencio total. Nadie hablo por unos minutos, se alejaron de ella, juntándonos todos en la puerta.

Nos siguió con la mirada. Se bajo de la mesa. Cruzo los brazos y nos miro interrogante, su mente no dice nada aun, mira hacia todos sin fijarse en ninguno.

-me llamo Carlisle Cullen, esta es mi familia, entiendo que estés confundida, pero te pido que no ataques así a mi esposa Esme - dijo papa tomando la mano que extendió al ser mencionada, nuestra madre se acerco con una sonrisa tímida – Mis hijos adoptivos, Edward, Rosalie, Emmet, Alice, Jasper, Melisa- apuntándonos cada que decía el nombre.

Nada. La chica solo lo miro seria… su mente está en silencio.

-ahora eres una neófita. ¿Sabes lo que es?...no, bien, déjame explicarte. Somos vampiros, hum, nos alimentamos de animales a diferencia del resto de nuestra "especie". Te encontramos ayer en el bosque, te buscábamos, al parece unos vampiros quisieron hacerte parte de su cena, creemos que en tu etapa humana estuviste muy enferma, la cantidad de medicación en tu sangre fue lo que hizo que no te matarán, pero al morderte empezó la transformación. Ahora eres vampiro. Tu fuerza será mucho mayor que antes, la velocidad, la manera cómo ves las cosas, los olores serán más intensos, más nítidos así como los sonidos- explico Carlisle.

-Alice te vio mientras eras atacada, así fue como decidimos buscarte- comento Jasper.

La chica por fin dio señal de entender

-"¿cómo pudo verme?"-

-Alice tiene visiones sobre el futuro, aunque estas pueden cambiar si la persona involucrada cambia su decisión- respondí ante el asombro de todos, pues la chica no hablo.

Me miro abriendo mucho sus ojos.

-hum, yo puedo leer las mentes de todos en este cuarto y a cierta distancia, Jasper puede controlar el estado de ánimo, Emmet es increíblemente fuerte, Melisa es un escudo, es decir nada le afecta, son habilidades que se desarrollaron al convertirnos en vampiro, aunque aún no se qué tipo de habilidad tienes tu, lo que hiciste con tus manos y ojos nunca lo había visto, sostenías a mi madre y hermana contra la pared sin usar las manos, solo las mirabas así que pienso tu poder es mental- concluí, la avalancha de preguntas de mi familia me mareaba - por favor uno a la vez – pedí a todos.

-¿cómo te llamas?- pregunto Esme.

-"no se" - pensó la chica.

-no lo sabe, no lo recuerda- dije

-¿de dónde eres o donde vives?- dijo Jasper.

-"no se"-

-de nuevo no sabe-

-¿puedes hablar? –pregunto melisa.

La chica nueva abrió la boca, pero nada salió, ni el más mínimo sonido, por lo que negó con la cabeza. Se llevo una mano a la garganta.

-"¿qué me pasa, que es este ardor?"-

-tienes sed, es normal, debes alimentarte- le respondí.

Al parecer soy el único que puede explicarle las cosas pues al no hablar, solo yo puedo escucharla, bien, me tocará hacer de intérprete. Lo que vi en la mente de Alice me parece imposible en este momento.

-pero es peligroso que salgas a cazar, previne esto, cazamos un poco hoy en la mañana, te reservamos algo de sangre, espera iré por ella, por favor mantente calmada, Edward podrá responder tus preguntas y si no te molesta tenemos algunas todavía- pidió Carlisle mientras salía a velocidad vampiro por la sangre.

-toma, espero te guste, será diferente, pero calmara la sed, poco a poco aprenderás a controlarte cuando estés cerca de los humanos, nosotros te enseñaremos, no dudes que acercarte a cualquiera. ¿Te parece si vamos a la sala? - pregunto suavemente Esme, mientras se acercaba lentamente.

Todos nos tensamos.

Asintió tomando la taza y dejando que Esme le tocara el brazo y la guiara a la sala. Nos sentamos todos. La primera en hablar fue Alice.

-¿recuerdas algo antes del ataque o el ataque en sí?-

Se quedo pensando un rato, procese todo y lo fui explicando en el orden que aparecían en su mente y tomaba sentido en la mía.

-al parecer al episodio del estudio no fue un ataque, estaba asustada de Rosalie y Esme, por lo que deseo que se alejaran, así es como terminaron en el techo, cuando Emmet se lanzo sobre ella, levanto la mano para protegerse, lo mismo cuando corriste para proteger a Alice, ella solo se defendía. Hum, creo que no tiene idea de cómo funcionan sus habilidades, solo se activan cuando siente la necesidad de protegerse. Y definitivamente se siente apenada por lastimarlos - explique mientras leía su mente y sus casi nulos recuerdos.

Me miro intensamente.

-"que hermoso es"- pensó mientras desviaba la vista.

-gracias- dije tratando de no reír.

Se puso seria.

-"puedes dejar de escucharme, es privado"-

-no funciona así, la verdad no hay manera de apagarlo, a veces puedo ignorarlo pero eso no pasara contigo mientras no sepas como controlarte y te asustes con facilidad. Tus habilidades son muy poderosas, podrías matar a un vampiro, ni hablar de un humano- dije mientras los demás nos miraban a ambos - hum, quiere saber si puedo dejar de escucharla- explique, brevemente.

No pienso decirles que me considera hermoso y la verdad es que ella no está nada mal, no Señor, para nada, es hermosa, cabello ondulado, cintura diminuta, buenas caderas y que trasero, sin hablar de los senos. Solo mi autocontrol evito que tuviera una erección monumental, además mi esposa está ahí. Adiós a mis dudas sobre lo que Alice vio.

¿Qué clase de pervertido soy?

-hum, creo que tendrá más preguntas, ¿no crees Edward?- dijo Jasper, sintiendo mi turbación, lo mire y agradecí por hacerme reaccionar.

Sonrió cómplice mientras de manera mental me reprendía y no fue delicado en eso.

-¿tienes algo que preguntar?- me dirigí a la chica en cuestión.

-"no… si… no sé… aun no entiendo. No sé, ¿puedo solo quedarme sentada aquí y procesar?"-

-por supuesto que puedes, considera esta tu casa, puedes usar mi habitación, está en el último piso y yo no la uso. Veras…-

-hola, por fin despertaste soy Vane…-

La nueva se volteo aun velocidad increíblemente rápida incluso para un vampiro, arrojo a Vanessa contra la pared, en ese momento Jacob entro en fase arrojándosele encima, la chica con una mano sostuvo a mi hija en vilo, se doblo hacia atrás sin despegar los pies, justo cuando Jacob pasaba por encima, donde estuvo su pecho segundos antes, lo tomo del cuello y lo aventó contra el techo sosteniendo con la otra mano, mientras se incorporaba de nuevo.

Melisa salto antes que alguien pudiera decir nada, tomo a la chica del cuello para inmovilizarla, usando su escudo, pero la chica fue más fuerte, rápida y ágil, se contorsiono girándose y tomando de la mano a melisa, quien en un segundo con todo y escudo fue a parar junto a Vanessa, mientras inmovilizaba a todos en donde estábamos parados.

Y así en un minuto la neófita controlo a un lobo y nueve vampiros.

-¡detente, es mi hija!- grite.

Al momento se detuvo, mientras recuperábamos el movimiento, Jacob del golpe regreso a su forma humana, mientras me levantaba veloz a ayudar a mi hija, Carlisle lo hacía con Melisa.

-¡¿puedes dejar de aventar a todos?!- le grite con furia.

Me miro asustada.

-"¿Qué me pasa?, no quiero esto, no quiero lastimar a nadie, yo solo… mejor me voy"-

-no espera, no te vayas, ¡Oye…!- grite mientras la chica salía disparada rompiendo la ventana y aterrizando del otro lado de la calle.

-Edward ve tras ella, solo tú puedes escucharla y eres lo suficientemente rápido para seguirla, yo veré que las muchachas y Jacob estén bien, Jasper trata de seguirlos- ordeno rápidamente Carlisle.

Salí a todo correr tras la nueva, ni siquiera le hemos puesto nombre aun. Carajo, me pasare el resto de la tarde buscándola.

Peinamos el bosque completo, nada, ni rastro.

La habíamos perdido al cruzar un arrollo.

Ahora estoy a ciegas, su olor es muy tenue probablemente se ha ido siguiendo el rio.

-Jasper regresa a casa y avísales que la perdimos, tratare de seguir, pero quizá Carlisle deba venir con los demás. Necesitare ayuda-

-bien, ten cuidado y recuerda que no puede evitar reaccionar así, no le grites-

Busque casi toda la noche. Hasta que la encontré, junto a un árbol.

Miraba fijamente la inscripción en él…


	5. Hola, Soy Bella

**Capitulo 4.- Hola, soy Bella**

**Edward pov**

-hola… por fin te encuentro, te pido me perdones, no quise asustarte allá, solo fue una reacción, mi hija te tomo por sorpresa - trate de explicar mi comportamiento.

-"¿tu hija? no la había visto antes, no estaba cuando… ¿Carlisle? los nombro. ¿Como esta? y la otra chica Melisa, ¿porque me ataco y quién es el lobo?.. No quiero regresar, siento que no hago más que atacarlos"-

-bueno, Melisa es mi esposa, Vanessa es nuestra hija y el lobo, lo creas o no, es el esposo de mi hija, somos una familia bastante rara y completamente disfuncional- bromee para tranquilizarla.

-"Así que eres casado, con hija y mascota"-

-que no te escuche la mascota, no le gusta ese apodo, aunque Emmet tiene unos peores- dije en cuanto deje de reír- ¿que te parece si nos quedamos esta aquí y te explico cómo tengo esposa, hija y mascota?- dije sentándome junto a ella.

Y así empecé a relatarle toda la historia, el enamoramiento, mi estupidez al dejarla, la aparición del lobo, la pelea con los neófitos de Victoria, la batalla con los Vulturis por Vanessa y sin darme cuenta hasta mi futura separación de Melisa. Por primera vez puedo hablar con alguien quien me escucha si hacer comentarios que no sea Esme y no porque no pueda hablar sino porque parece fácil, tan natural, más que con Melisa. Es como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida.

Y esta atracción que empiezo a sentir por ella. De seguir así, será casi un hecho la visión de mi hermana… ¿o no?

-"Wow, esa si es una historia y ¿piensas que ya no te ama?"-

-no sé, nunca he podido leer su mente a menos que me lo permita, lo cual no hace mucho. Creo que la eternidad le pasa factura, quizá nuestro amor no era a prueba de tiempo. No sé, veré que pasa, la dejare ir y esperare que quiera volver- dije mientras la luz del sol aparecía en el horizonte.

Un rayo brillo sobre su hombro, haciendo aparecer millones de reflejos, se miro un rato, poniéndose por completo en la luz, mientras miraba sus manos sonreía suavemente.

-por eso no dejamos que los humanos nos vean, escogemos las ciudades menos soleadas, mientras más lluvia y nubes haya es mejor, si te quedas con nosotros, lo veras. Carlisle te adoptara como a todos nosotros. Jasper puede conseguirte papeles legales, es importante pasar como normales y nunca levantar sospechas, así es como interactuamos con los humanos-

-"interesante, aun no sé si quiero volver, digo parece que no he causado más que problemas y daños estructurales, aunque creo que unas vigas refuerzo, algo de mezcla podría arreglar el desperfecto de las paredes, además la casa me parece necesita algo de refuerzo extra sobre todo con tantos vampiros viviendo ahí, tal vez se podría ampliar el estudio de Carlisle si en lugar de pared, cambia a una especie de muro de contención. Así podría agregar unos 2 metros de estanterías, se pueden reforzar los castillos de soporte antes de derrumbar la pared y tal vez con un poco de ingenio podamos ampliar la sala sin sacrificar la cochera, la verdad la casa es hermosa pero los espacios están mal proporcionados y creo que..."-

-Wow, espera ¿cómo sabes tanto de construcción y todo eso que mencionas, recuerdas algo?-

-"no sé, solo vino a mi cabeza"-

-bueno no te preocupes ya recordaras algo, tenemos toda la eternidad para eso, vamos Esme estará preocupada, es como una madre para todos nosotros – agregue.

Después de avisar que la había encontrado y que regresábamos a casa.

-"¿crees que lo sea para mí?"-

-sí, estoy seguro, su habilidad es amarnos a todos y mucho- sonreí mientras sin querer nuestras manos se rozaron.

Una corriente eléctrica me atravesó. Y por su expresión supe que también ella lo ha sentido. Nos miramos un momento. Bajo la mirada.

-"eres casado, no tengo derecho a pensar en ti de este modo, así que por favor ignora mis pensamientos… al menos trata"- esta visiblemente avergonzada.

-lo hare- conteste.

Más desilusionado, que preocupado, por el hecho de que soy casado y solo deseo denudarla y hacerle el amor ahí mismo. Mala idea, mi esposa aun no me deja y ya estaba fantaseando con la nueva.

La Nueva, necesita un nombre.

-¿corremos?, no te adelantes para que no te pierdas- dije mientras echaba a correr a toda velocidad, no le costó nada tomarme el paso, es rápida, cosa de neófita quizá.

Llegamos en minutos a casa.

**Bella pvo.**

Me miraron apenas cruzamos la ventana abierta, ya reparada por cierto, Esme se acerco lentamente y me abrazo, tocándome la cara con ternura, un flash acudió a mi mente, una mujer me miraba de esa manera todas las noches.

-"¿lo viste?"- pregunte a Edward.

Es el único que me escucha. O lee, aun es confuso.

-si, lo veo, ¿tu madre tal vez?- me contesto mientras Esme nos miraba a ambos.

-"no sé, fue muy rápido. Demonios" –

- ¿recordaste algo hija?- me pregunto Esme suavemente mientras me llevaba a la sala.

-una mujer de ojos azules, cabello corto rubio creo, solo eso- contesto Edward.

-bueno Carlisle está tratando de averiguar si alguien con tu descripción está siendo buscada, de ser así pronto sabremos quién eres, mientras necesitas un nombre, ¿cómo te gustaría llamarte?- pregunto de nuevo.

Pensé un momento, de la nada me vino a la memoria una escena, estaba tallando algo en un árbol, con las agujas del tejer que siempre tenía en mi bolso, era un corazón "… hasta mi último latido. Bella". Después oscuridad.

-¿tu escribiste eso, tu nombre es Bella? – pregunto Edward.

-"no sé, pero sí recuerdo escribir eso, por algo me había detenido en ese árbol, se me hizo familiar"-

-bueno creo que te llamaremos Bella si está de acuerdo- dijo él.

-hey vengan todos, ya tenemos nombre para la chica– dijo Esme en apenas un tono más alto.

Y de inmediato todos llegaron, el lobo incluido, aunque en su forma humana, es atractivo, musculoso y definitivamente esta vivo. Con sangre caliente y todo el asunto. Delicioso y no como almuerzo.

-casado- me recordó Edward en un susurro.

-"metiche"-

-pesada-

-"moléstame más y veras de cerca las vigas"

–las he visto-

-"no incrustado en ellas" -

– me rindo-

- "inteligente elección"-

Terminamos de "hablar" mientras los demás nos veían raro, bueno a él, ya que es el único que habla.

-bueno pueden parar este estira y encoje y decirnos cómo te llamas finalmente- dijo el rubio llamado Jasper mientras una sensación de calma llenaba la habitación.

-si ¿cómo te llamas? –pregunto la chica que llaman Alice.

-"hola, soy Bella" -

-ella dice "Hola, soy Bella"- Externo Edward.

-hola Bella, soy Rosalie, mi esposo Emmet, Alice y su esposo Jasper, Vanessa y su esposo Jacob, la mascota de la familia- dijo la rubia.

Todos han escuchado a Edward decir "casado" y está marcando su territorio y haciéndome saber que no hay vampiros disponibles, me causo gracia, pero evite reír.

-"ok, gracias por el dato, no es que me vaya a tirar a los presentes, Ty no estará contento…"-

-¿quién es Ty?- pregunto Edward un poco, no, muy rudamente.

-"mi prometido… ah, tenía un prometido, me casaría en 6 semanas, pero… no sé cuando fue eso"-

-¿te ibas a casar? – pregunto haciendo que todos lo mirarán sorprendidos y luego a mí.

-familia tengo noticas de nuestra desconocida- dijo entrando Carlisle.

Mostro un papel de "desaparecida" con la foto de una chica bastante demacrada.

-sus padres Charlie Swan y René Dwyer la buscan desde hace nueve días cuando desapareció del hospital de especialidades en Seattle, al parecer estuviste en coma por casi 3 meses y eso explica porque no recuerdas mucho, tu nombre es Isabella Swan y te llaman Bella –terminó de leer el papel.

Sentí un dolor en el pecho, pero no físico, los recuerdo inundaron mi mente como una ola, haciendo que abriera mis manos hacia adelante como tratando de impedir que me arrastraran, los escuche gritar un momento, después nada.

-¡melisa quítamelo, no puedo leer su mente!- bufo Edward.

-Edward te matara – respondió su esposa.

-¡hazlo!- grito.

Lo escuche quejarse, se llevo las manos la pecho y cayó al piso mientras me miraba.

-detenlo, mantenlo en ti, contrólalo- me dijo con gran dificultad, mientras todos esperaban sin sentir nada mas, gracias a Melisa.

Cerré mis manos y me concentre en no hacerle daño, poco a poco su expresión cambio, se incorporo lentamente y me abrazo, mientras por un momento me permití olvidar que es ajeno, lo abrace fuertemente.

-Bella, me lastimas, fuerza, mucha, suéltame- dijo junto a mi oído, mientras lo soltaba de golpe, recordando que su esposa está ahí.

Diablos deje de pensar. Me miro extrañado.

-"hay cosas que no debes saber"- dije y sonrió.

–pero ya las sé-

-"ignóralas"- pedí.

Negó con la cabeza.

-¿qué paso?, ¿estás bien?- pregunto Melisa a su esposo.

-sí estoy bien, Bella recordó todo de golpe. Sus habilidades crecen, lo que sentimos fue el dolor que ella estaba sintiendo en ese momento en que sus recuerdos volvieron, al parece le detectaron algo hace nueve meses, fue por accidente, unas pruebas de rutina salieron alteradas y repitieron los exámenes incluyendo los de detección cancerígena y otras cosas, dejo de hablar cuando se entero, su condición empeoro, entro en coma seis semanas antes de su boda, cuando despertó escucho a las enfermeras que no estaba funcionando el tratamiento y que no le quedaría mucho, días tal vez, así que dejo una carta para su familia y prometido, explicando porque se iba. Estaba en el bosque, aunque no recuerda como llego, o como salió del hospital, cuando fue atacada por los vampiros, justo donde la encontramos. Después de eso no hay nada hasta que despertó aquí- explico Edward resumiendo y omitiendo pequeños detalles incoherentes en mi mente.

Como por ejemplo que me vestí y salí del cuarto pero no recuerdo como llegue a las afueras del hospital, que camine hacia la salida que regresa a Forks, pero que no recuerdo como llegue al bosque en Forks.

-interesante….- dijo el hombre llamado Carlisle.

¿Interesante?

¿Qué parte exactamente?


	6. Analizando y Canalizando Habilidades

**Capitulo 5.- Analizando y Canalizando Habilidades**

**Bella pov**

-Bueno lo primero será que aprendas a controlar tus habilidades, saber proyectarlas para defensa está bien, pero si las proyectas por accidente podrías matarnos, además necesitas saber controla tu poder telepático y contener tus emociones y reacciones repentinas, identificar una amenaza de lo que no lo es - decía Carlisle mientras todos me rodeaban en un campo grande.

Mis lecciones habían empezado días después de que mí recuerdos volvieran, les había costado mucho convencerme de que mis padres estarían en mayor peligro si me acercaba que si no. Ya que no controlaba mi sed, el día anterior me habían enseñado a cazar, aprendí rápido, aunque mi ropa quedó hecha un desastre, Alice me da más cada día.

Melisa se fue al día siguiente que desperté y su hija se ha ido con ella al igual que Jacob. No quiero pensar en lo que Edward me hace sentir, esa necesidad de estar cerca de él, de verlo, tocarlo aunque sea por accidente, el hecho de que su esposa se vaya no significaba que es libre y me da vergüenza pensar en él, sobre todo porque se entera con solo verme y su sonrisa aparece haciendo que me dé mas vergüenza todavía.

Es un ciclo interminable y él parece disfrutarlo mucho. Cuando no está sumido en la tristeza que la partida de su esposa le acusa, es tan desesperante verlo así, cabizbajo, serio, triste, desolado, debe amarla mucho aunque no lo diga. Nos costó sacarlo de su casa días después de la partida de Melisa, mi impedimento para hablar fue la excusa.

Aun así a veces se queda mirando la nada y mi corazón se encoge, bueno… metafóricamente hablando ya que mi corazón es piedra ahora, igual que todo mi cuerpo.

-concéntrate, Bella, esto es importante- me interrumpió Jasper quien siente mi emoción cada que Edward se acerca.

_Recuerdo_

_-te gusta mucho mi hermano, ¿verdad? – me pregunto la tarde anterior después de cazar, negué con la cabeza -sabes, no necesito que hables, tus emociones me dicen todo, la manera como te pones nerviosa cuando lo vez y más desde que Melisa se fue. No te equivoques, quiero a Melisa como una hermana, pero también sentía sus emociones y te diré que la última vez que se puso como tú por él fue hace mucho, lo mismo que Edward, se desequilibra cuando te ve, no tanto así con su mujer, no sé en qué va a parar esto, pero quiero pedirte que tengas cuidado, podrías salir emocionalmente herida si ellos deciden regresar y todo queda en un simple malentendido- finalizo. _

_Le sonreí, apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro, al rato llego Emmet y puso su brazo alrededor de mi garganta, apoyándose su cabeza contra mi nuca. Sonreí también por eso. Unos minutos después llego Alice y me abrazo por un costado, abrazando a Emmet también, increíblemente Rosalie se acerco a mí, se sentó en las piernas de Jasper abrazándonos al rubio y a mí. Entro Carlisle y Esme, nos miraron y se acercaron al abrazo grupal, tomando los extremos. Edward voló hasta la sala. Nos miro a todos abrazado._

_-¿y no hay lugar para mí?- dijo con una sonrisa torcida. _

_Extendí mi mano hacia él. _

_-"tú siempre tienes un lugar en mi"- pensé sin poder evitarlo. _

–_lo sé- dijo, mientras se sentaba a espaldas de Esme y nos abrazaba a todos lo que podía abarcar entre sus brazos._

_-que buen trabajo haces Jasper - dijo Alice._

_-no soy yo cariño, es Bella, yo solo le di un poquito de paz y tranquilidad, lo tomo y lo multiplico haciendo que todos estemos aquí-_

_-Wow, eres más poderosa de lo que pensé si puedes canalizar y aumentar la habilidad de Jasper- Dijo Emmet- ¿Qué otras habilidades puedes canalizar?- agrego rompiendo el abrazo._

_-Emmet, ya la cagaste- dijo Rosalie._

_Me reí de él mientras la rubia le ponía cara y lo empujaba cuando intento besarla._

_-pero es cierto, nos gustaría saber que mas haces, mañana iremos a un campo que está cerca y pondremos a prueba tus poderes, trata de no matarnos en el proceso- dijo Carlisle riendo._

_Fin del recuerdo._

-"me concentro, pero no veo que hagan nada"-

-calma ya verás que si haremos- dijo Edward mientras me arrojaba una piedra pequeña.

Alice una papa, Emmet una pelota, Carlisle una rama grande, Rosalie una bola de boliche, Esme un trapo enrollado, Jasper solo una playera embollada.

-detecta lo que te puede lastimar y detenlo en el aire, desvía lo demás- Dijo Carlisle al tiempo que me aventaban todas las cosas.

Levante las manos sin pensar mucho y deje que todo cayera.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Carlisle cuando vieron que no detuve nada.

-"dijiste que detuviera lo que me podía lastimar, no veo nada aquí que pueda hacerlo"-

La risa de Edward fue estruendosa. Todos lo miraron mientras una sonrisa enorme me salía al mirarlo y escucharlo reír.

-esa fue buena Bella, hum… ella dice que le pediste detener lo que la lastime y no hay nada aquí que lo pueda hacer- dijo externando mis pensamientos.

Carlisle me miro serio un segundo antes de reírse y con él el resto de la familia.

-cierto… hum cariño no lo tomes tan literal, vamos a suponer que la bola de boliche, la rama y la piedra pueden lastimarte, ¿ok? Hagámoslo de nuevo- dijo mientras yo levantaba todo lo tirado y movía cada objeto hacía el vampiro que lo había arrojado.

-eso es un buen ejercicio- dijo Emmet cuando la pelota estuvo frente a su rostro.

Levanto las manos para tomarla y la moví mas arriba. Lo intento de nuevo y fallo por segunda vez.

-Bella…- dijo el enorme vampiro mirándome y extendiendo sus manos juntas al frente.

Sonreí hasta dejar la pelota en sus manos. Repetimos el ejercicio y esta vez deje todo lo que me mencionara arriba.

–bien, ahora repite la operación pero no te fijes en que son, solo detén los objetos alternadamente- Y así una vez tuve uno arriba y el siguiente abajo.

-bien ahora lo haremos mientras corremos, ¿lista?-

Corrí un tramo mientras me arrojaban cosas, detuve la mayoría pero algunas cosas me alcanzaron, no me lastimaron físicamente, pero me dio coraje y así mientras me enojaba mas, las bromas sobre cine mudo, Charles Chaplin y otras cosas no ayudaban mucho, menos control tuve sobre mi habilidades hasta no pude controlar nada. Cuando no pude hacerlo más, regresamos a casa.

Bueno, su casa.

-necesitas calmarte y no perder el control sobre tu genio, eso interfiere con tu habilidad, es algo así como que tus poderes están conectados con tus emociones- aconsejo Jasper.

-"Jasper eres un amor pero si no te callas te corto en pedacitos muy chiquitos"- pensé mientras le sonreía completamente sarcástica.

-déjala Jasper, necesita tranquilizarse a solas, créeme en este momento te esta diseccionando en partes muy pequeñitas – comento Edward con una sonrisa traviesa, mientras me miraba.

-"vete al carajo Edward"- pensé mientras hacia un gesto de cerrar y abrir muy rápido ambas manos, solo una vez.

Y tras esto la pared detrás de Edward estallo dejando un gran hueco.

-¿qué paso?- pregunto Rosalie mientras todos se acercaban a ver el enorme agujero.

Me gire haciendo corajes y mientras más movía las mano mas destrucción había, si las cerraba, si las abría, si las movía hacia un lado o al otro. Cuando comprendí que las manos son armas letales, cruce mis brazos escondiéndolas y la cosa no mejoro, parecía que todo lo que mire salio volando, en un momento todos los vampiros estaban en el suelo.

Mientras yo daba vueltas tratando de detenerme y enfadándome cada vez más al no conseguirlo. La sala quedo en completa destrucción.

De la nada sentí unos brazos fuertes, un aroma conocido, un contacto deseado, una voz que me desarma completa, la única persona con quien quiero estar, me abrazo dejando mi espalda pegada a su pecho. El hombre que empiezo a desear, pero que no es libre.

- tranquila, cálmate, estoy contigo… yo también siento algo por ti…- susurro lo ultimo tan bajo que apenas logre escucharlo, bien, los demás no lo sabrán.

-bien ya que ha pasado la crisis, me gustaría escuchar tus planes de remodelación, veo que has empezado sin consultarnos- agrego Carlisle.

Mientras los demás se reían y miraban las ruinas de lo que quedaba de su sala. Al parece mi arrebato no los molesto.

–huy, el Jarrón de Esme ¿Emmet quedan más en la bodega?- dirigió la mirada hacia el enorme oso que tiene por hijo.

-sí, pero no quedan muchos, habrá que traer más con esta lunática cerca- me miro con la sonrisa en la cara, se esta burlando de mi.

-Emmet, has visto las vigas últimamente, ¿te gustaría?- dijo Edward traduciendo mi pensamiento justo cuando levantaba a Emmet hasta el techo -o te disculpas o te quedas ahí- repitió mi ultimátum.

-ya vas Edward, como no me previenes, soy tu hermano desde hace casi 300 años, tengo antigüedad- reclamo desde las alturas, mientras los demás se reían si poder parar.

Rosalie me toco ligeramente y me hizo una seña de giro con el dedo. Sin aviso hice girar a Emmet en el aire.

-¡Bella joder, lo siento bájame ya, me estoy mareando, lo siento de verdad, por favor ya bájame!- grito mientras lentamente lo bajaba dejándolo sobre el sofá.

Se quedo quieto un momento. Los demás se sentaron también.

-esto va para largo, pero no importa cuánto lo intente, Emmet perderá, esa chica es lista y las bromas están buenas – comento Alice, cuando el gran oso se lanzo sobre mí.

Emmet se levanto a toda velocidad, mientras de pasada me jalaba del cabello, lo perseguí hasta el linde con el bosque, lo levante y lo deje en la parte más alta de un árbol.

-¡¿crees que esto me va a detener?! ¡ya verás neófita malcriada, te enseñare a respetar a tus mayores!- Grito mientras se bajaba del árbol.

Corrí, entre a la casa, puse la alfombra justo debajo del escalón y espere con la mirada en el borde, parada en mitad de la sala. Al minuto entro corriendo y justo cuando paso por ahí, moví la alfombra haciendo que el gran oso cayera cuan largo y grande es.

- paga - escuche decir a Edward.

E increíblemente Carlisle saco su cartera y puso un fajo nada despreciable de billetes en su mano. Edward dividió el montón con Alice, quien el guiño el ojo.

-¿no sacaran el jarrón nuevo antes que Esme regrese?- pregunto Jasper aun divertido con la escena.

-"¿de qué se trata esto del jarrón?"- pregunté a Edward.

Me senté junto a Carlisle, quien a su vez me abrazo y beso en la frente paternalmente un momento antes de levantarse para salir por la puerta que da a un costado. Edward aprovecho para sentarse junto a mí.

-Esme tiene un único jarrón favorito, Carlisle se lo regalo en su primer siglo de edad, a los tres días el idiota de Emmet lo rompió jugando con un Balón, así que Carlisle compro otro, el cual rompí yo…-

-Por idiota- interrumpió Emmet sentándose como si nada en el sofá disponible.

-… unos años después, así que como se rompía constantemente, preferimos comprar muchos de un jalón, así cuando se rompen, solo sacamos otro y Esme no lo nota- concluyo.

ES un momento tan natural, después de hacer bromas con Emmet, la cercanía de Edward, el abrazo de Carlisle, la buena vibra que hay, estando tan relajada que sin pensarlo…

-si lo sabe, lo ha sabido siempre, solo finge que no para no echar por tierra sus esfuerzos- dije.

-¡hablaste!- grito Edward.

-¡hablo!- grito Alice.

-¡Sí lo hizo, la escuche!- enfatizo Jasper

-¿hablo?- pregunto Rosalie desde la cocina.

-¡Sí, Bella hablo, Bella hablo! - grito Emmet.

-¡Mi jarrón! ¿No tiene más para reponer este?- pregunto Esme entrando en ese momento.

Todos nos reímos… de su expresión.


	7. De encaje, algodón y seda

**Capitulo 6.- De encaje, algodón y seda…**

**Bella pov**

-Emmet, me encantan tus bromas, pero si haces referencia a una vez más al cine mudo, te usare como soporte principal de la sala- amenace con cero seriedad.

Sonrió asintiendo.

-Rosalie, amo tus zapatos, por favor los que uses y deseches herédamelos, me encantan son geniales, no importa que Alice se horrorice, son neófita no podrá conmigo - recordé lo de úsese y tírese de la chica en cuestión.

Me abrazo con ganas mientras mirábamos a Alice y su cara de horror.

-Jasper, gracias por canalizar todo lo bueno hacia mí, te pido que no lo intentes cuando estoy de mal humor, créeme, sospecho que con una mirada te haría llorar, aun si los vampiros no lo hacemos- lo abrace apenas menos fuerte de lo que me habría gustado.

Me devolvió el gesto dejándome un beso en la cabeza.

-Alice, adoro las compras, creo que deberíamos irnos a Europa y ver la nuevas tendencia, Dolce & Gabanna presentan un espectáculo este año y ni te digo de los desfiles de Viena, aunque quizá eso tu ya lo sepas- la abrace más fuerte.

-tenemos que ir- dijo casi brincando conmigo aun una en brazos de la otra.

-Carlisle, eres el hombre más guapo que he conocido de casi 700 años ¿qué crema usas?- le deje un beso en la mejilla después de dar un salto pequeño para alcanzarle.

-ríete jovencita, ya llegaras a mi edad- dijo abrazándome.

-Esme, gracias por todo- finalice mi discurso abrazándola tan fuerte como pude sin romperla.

Su sonrisa siempre amorosa fue mi respuesta antes de que me besara y abrazara más fuerte.

Me gire lentamente hacia Edward.

-"gracias por ayudarme todo este tiempo, ahora te pido que mis pensamientos se queden entre los dos, pero solo porque aun no encuentro la manera de evitar que los escuches"-

-me parece justo- Me respondió.

-ven te enseño mi colección de zapatos y Alice tiene una bodega debajo de la cochera con todo, es hora de que escojas a tu gusto. Y por supuesto que puedes quedarte con todos los zapatos que están ahí, son zapatos que ya no uso pero están casi nuevos, pero hay otro armario donde están mis zapatos de temporadas, es decir los uso muy poco porque ya no están en el mercado y la verdad no dejo que Alice regale los que sí me gustan, a veces me los pongo de nuevo- finalizo Rosalie, mientras ambas me jalaban hacia la cochera.

-hum, necesitara un auto- escuche a Emmet decir antes de que bajara, aunque la verdad puedo escuchar a todos todo el tiempo.

-Wow, ahora te compraran un auto, escoge uno muy lujoso, esa bola de vampiros tacaños, solo nos compran vehículos cada año, ¿puedes creerlo?- exclamo Alice.

-puedo escucharte Alice- dijo Emmet

-¿siempre es así en esta casa?- pregunte en cuanto pude dejar de reír.

-no, es peor, cuando Jacob esta aquí- contesto Esme entrando.

-veras al pobre de Jacob lo molestan mucho por ser lobo, le tomo casi 150 años controlarse y no entrar en fase con cada comentario de Emmet, ahora solo lo hace cuando Vanessa está en peligro, como el otro día- comento Carlisle bajando tras su esposa.

**Edward pov**

-bueno Bella, escoge toda la ropa que quieras, los zapatos como vez están en las paredes, en esas estanterías esta la ropa interior ¿usas verdad?- escuche a Alice preguntar en broma y sin desearlo me tense en espera de su respuesta

¿Qué tan tímida será con ese tipo de cosas?

-no, no siempre, de hecho casi nunca- fue su respuesta.

Emmet dejo caer el mueble que estaba acomodando, Jasper se quedo paralizado, yo estaba tan excitado que pensé nunca lograría controlar mi libido. Ojala de verdad no use.

-sabes que los muchachos te pueden escuchar, ¿verdad?- pregunto Esme mientras Carlisle sofocaba una risa y las chicas se doblaban de las carcajadas al escuchar el horror reflejado en la respuesta de Bella.

-lo olvide- fue su único comentario.

-sí, eso pensé- contesto Esme riendo también.

-bueno terminen con esto, chicas si da tiempo iremos al concesionario hoy, Emmet tiene razón, necesitas un vehículo, así que escogerás uno por catalogo, cada año nos mandan los modelos de temporada así que podrás escoger de entre muchos así como otras cosas que seguramente necesitarás, por el dinero no te preocupes, en esta familia eso no es problema y tu eres de la familia- le dijo Carlisle.

-gracias - fue lo único que pudo responder antes de recordar a su padre biológico.

El momento en que le regalo su primer coche, una monstruosidad roja y vieja pero que Bella adora. Solo por un momento se permitió sentirse miserable por ello, sintió dolor pero no lo dejo salir, esta controlándolo muy bien.

-"Edward, esto es privado"-

-lo siento- dije desde la sala, mis hermanos me miraron, hice un gesto de cero importancia.

Después pensé, ¿cómo lo supo?

-"puedo canalizarte también"-respondió sin emitir sonido alguno.

Huy sus habilidades crecen.

-"Puedes leer a Jasper o a alguien más"- pensé de nuevo.

Silencio, bien, no me ha escuchado pensar, es tranquilizador.

-"si te oigo y no, no puedo con nadie más, quizá solo es reflejo de tu habilidad, ¿de verdad prefieres que no use ropa interior?"-

-"hagamos un trato, yo me quedo fuera de tu mente si tú te quedas fuera de la mía"- pensé.

- hecho- le escuche decir.

-¿que está hecho?- Pregunto Rosalie.

-mi elección sobre la lencería, creo que esto me gusta, vamos a la ropa, si todo está en bolsa, ¿cómo voy a saber lo que escojo? – pregunto.

**Bella pov**

-es muy fácil, las telas también tienen olor especifico, ¿qué te gusta?, te ayudo- me contesto Alice, mientras Rosalie hacia lo mismo.

-bueno, me gustan las blusas de algodón, de seda, casi cualquier cosa que no sea sintético en su totalidad, los jeans, la cachemira, creo que me gusta todo, pero tengo que ver la prenda –

-bien eso complica todo, porque todo lo que mencionaste están en esta bodega, así que tengo otra idea, escojamos un poco de cada cosa y las llevamos arriba, las revisas y te quedas con lo que te guste.

Y así siente horas después tuve mi guarda ropa lleno, los cajones repletos de lencería, una pared llena de zapatos, un cuarto perfecto, los vampiros se mueven muy rápido, apenas unos días de mi "nacimiento" Carlisle había comprado todo para una recamara nueva, junto a la Edward. Y así mi habitación esta en el tercer piso, hicieron un balcón grande, tipo terraza, donde hay unos muebles metálicos, una especie de piscina para varias personas, un ariete de jardinería.

Todo sobre el techo de la casa, así nuestros cuartos tiene una salida hacia el bosque, las cuales son unos ventanales del tamaño de la pared. Y la otra hacia el techo – terraza. Es muy hermoso realmente. No me habían dejado verlo hasta que estuvo terminado. Una semana después. Justo cuando empecé a hablar.

-¿te gusta la terraza?- me pregunto Edward acercándose por atrás.

-sí, es preciosa, no debieron preocuparse tanto, una recamara sencilla habría sido mejor, es dos veces más grande que la tuya- exclame mientras me daba vuelta hacia él.

- Alice fue quien tuvo una visión, y esta recamara se presta para lo que según ella pasara, así que decimos hacerle caso como siempre y la construimos según sus indicaciones- me respondió acercándose un poco más.

Tomo mi mano, suavemente.

-Edward no, esto no está bien, yo no sé como… no podre controlarme siempre, no lo hagas difícil para mí, sabes cuánto me gustas, pero no lo dejare pasar a mas, te suplico te mantengas lo mas alejando posible, evitemos estar a solas, eso lo hará más fácil, la atracción no es suficiente para arruinar tu matrimonio - susurre esperando que nadie más lo escuchara.

Me aleje de él saltando por la terraza hacia el bosque. Lo mire parado junto al barandal, mirándome. Me dirigí a la entrada trasera de la casa.

**Edward pov**

Pase la noche platicando con todos, ya no quiero regresar a mi casa, sin Melisa estoy muy solo y preferí quedarme en la sala hasta que la recamara de Bella estuvo lista, aunque en los pasados días la mayoría de las veces nos quedábamos en mi antiguo cuarto platicando todo el tiempo o escuchando música, viendo las estrella desde la ventana a veces todos los hijos Cullen, a veces solo Bella y yo. Ahora estamos todos en la terraza nueva. Disfrutando de la noche.

Bella se ve tan hermosa, lleva una blusa de seda con florecitas moradas en un fondo blanco de tirantes, unos jeans ajustados y sandalias sin tacón. Cero maquillaje, su perfume me envuelve por completo, está sentada junto a Rosalie, platicando de zapatos y con Alice habla de desfiles, con Carlisle platica de avances médicos y libros; a Esme le pone toda la atención cuando está habla de decoración, dando una opinión muy profesional de vez en cuando, con Emmet comenta sobre las luchas de la televisión, ella asegura que el _gran Kali_ es mejor que _Big Show_, Emmet se ofende y rebate sus comentarios.

Con Jasper comenta sobre técnicas de relajación y a veces discuten sobre alguna posición de yoga, sobre cual es mejor para relajarse aunque hablar de ello les hace enfadarse. Habla con todos, pero conmigo solo lo esencial, a pesar que siento como le cuesta mantenerme lejos, tanto como me cuesta a mí. También ella me deja.

Me doy cuenta como cada vez me gusta más estar cerca de ella y como ella que antes espera ansiosa poder estar conmigo, ahora trata de evitarme en lo posible, por más que intenta de ocultar de mí sus pensamientos, estos giran constantemente sobre lo que siente, cada vez es más grande su atracción por mí y a veces la palabra amor surge pero la desecha de inmediato, siempre recordando y recordándome que no soy libre, que aun estoy con Melisa, mientras no regrese y me diga adiós definitivamente, sigue siendo mi esposa.

Y yo no quiero que me diga adiós, digo lo amo, es la mujer que escogí para pasar mi existencia, es la adecuada... ¿o no?

Bella encaja entre nosotros a la perfección, se relaciona con todos como si nos conociéramos de años y apenas lleva unas semanas, no se porta como neófita, es educada, comprende las diferencias entre lo correcto y lo que no, quien la vea podría pensar que es vampiro desde hace mucho, es algo tan extraño, solo Melisa había conseguido eso, pero Bella la supera por mucho en el sentido de la relación con todos en casa, ha conseguido hacerse amiga de Rosalie, Melisa se lleva bien con ella, pero no es ni la mitad de lo que Bella tiene con mi hermana.

Mi esposa tampoco habla con Alice de compras, o de luchas o de decoración, la relación con ella es diferente.

¿Me habré adelantado 200 años?

¿Me habré equivocado sobre la mujer que debía esta a mi lado?

¿Me aferre a lo que no debía tener y ahora que Bella llega es muy tarde…?


	8. Un viaje demasiado rápido

**Capitulo 7.- Un viaje demasiado rápido**

**Rosalie pov**

-podemos irnos todos a la universidad de Alaska, digo allá no conocen a Bella - exclamó Emmet.

-¿crees que sea bueno idea relacionarla tan pronto con los humanos?- pregunto Esme.

Carlisle y los muchachos terminaban de guardar las maletas en los carros. Después de todo, Bella apenas tiene unos meses como vampiro. Tres para ser exactos.

-creo que si todos le ponen atención, estará perfectamente. Aunque no sé si Alaska sea buena idea, ¿por qué no prueban en Dartmouth? New Hampshire es perfecto, tiene una gran fauna, bosques, no es soleado. Y en todo caso no hay pingüinos- dijo mirando a Edward.

-sí, eso me gusta más- respondió mi hermano.

-¿cómo nos dividiéremos para el viaje? no podemos llevarnos todos los autos- comento Jasper -creo Rosalie que deberías dejar tu descapotable, Carlisle lo puede mandar después, Emmet, tu Jeep puede servirnos, te vas con Rosalie. Alice ese deportivo llama mucho la atención, mejor nos llevamos el mercedes azul. Y bueno creo que no habrá manera de despegar a Bella de su Hummer así que Edward te tocara dejar tu adorado Volvo XC60- dijo mi hermano mencionando el nombre completo solo por fastidiar a mi otro hermano.

-no es necesario, creo que podemos ir en autos separados, además si no te importa, creo que podemos dejar el mercedes y me llevo a Alice, tú te puede ir con Edward y así nos acomodamos mejor, creo que es muy injusto para Edward dejar su vehículo y no piensen siquiera que me despegare de mi hermoso H3 Alpha, este bebe va conmigo- interrumpió, reorganizo y finalizo Bella.

Edward endureció la expresión en su rostro al escuchar como rechazaba directamente estar con él, por horas dentro de un vehículo. ¿Es cosa mía o evita estar a solas con Edward?

Desde la noche en la terraza dos meses atrás, no los he visto juntos solos, siempre en compañía de alguien, es más, Bella propuso un viaje de un mes por toda Europa buscando ropa para la universidad, aunque ni Alice ni yo nos tragamos el cuento.

Está niña está huyendo de mi hermano y estoy segura que Edward no le agrada la idea, sobre todo cuando a los ocho días, se presento en Paris, según para hacernos compañía, como si tres vampiros, una síquica y la otra telepata no pudiéramos con cualquier cosa. Esto esta tornándose interesante.

-bueno y ¿porqué debo dejar mi descapotable?- pregunte con fastidio cuando recordé que estábamos organizando a marcha.

-Porque pasaremos por lugares soleados cariño, las ventanas de nuestros autos son entintados, el sol no nos hará brillar como diamantes- me explico cariñosamente Emmet – a ti no te gusta manejarlo techado. Mejor deja que Carlisle lo mande junto con el de Alice. ¿Te parece bien?- me pregunto con suavidad, mi hombre mono.

Su amor me ha cambiado, me ha hecho más... Humana.

-sí, tienes razón, además si vamos solos… seguramente podemos estacionarnos por ahí- sugerí

-mala idea, los pillaran, espérense a llegar al bosque, mejor aun váyanse ya, Agh – suplico Alice.

Los escuche reír mientras mi hombre mono y yo no perdíamos en el bosque antes de salir de viaje. Bueno ya podremos alcanzarlos en uno o dos días, con Emmet es difícil saber cuándo regresaremos.

-¡te dejo la dirección de la casa nueva!- grito Edward mientras nos perdíamos entre los árboles.

**Jasper pov.**

-así que estarás enfadado todo el camino, ¿sabes qué? acércate al auto de Bella me voy con ellas, estas inaguantable hermano- le dije a Edward mientras hacía ademán de abrir la puerta.

Metió el seguro.

-no seas infantil Jasper, lo siento, tratare de serenarme, es solo que no la entiendo… un día quiere estar a mi lado y al otro se desaparece, por Dios se largo a Europa sin decir nada, pensé que se había marchado también, últimamente las mujeres que me interesan se alejan de mi – termino su perorata de quejas.

-así que es oficial, te interesa Bella ¿y Melisa?- pregunto.

-Agh no se, es solo que Bella me hace sentir cosas que hace muchos años no sentía, esta adrenalina de estar atento a todo, la emoción de descubrir todo sobre ella, la ansiedad de estar cerca, la impotencia cuando se aleja y saber que no quiere que la siga, soy un desastre - termino.

-si lo eres y lo peor es que ella también, ha gastado su energía tratando de estar lejos de ti y no se lo haces nada fácil, seguirla hasta Europa fue algo poético, Alice me conto que hizo de todo para no estar a solas contigo y que tu hacías todo lo contrario por conseguirlo - dije.

Al final termino por cortar el viaje de un mes a 3 semanas, algo difícil de conseguir si mi mujer anda cerca.

-sí, un día llego al comedor del restaurante y dijo "me quiero regresar, se quedan o me siguen". Tomo su maleta y se dirigió al carro, apenas nos dio tiempo de subirnos, llego en tiempo record al aeropuerto, se mantuvo en el baño de damas hasta que anunciaron el vuelo y luego se sentó en otra clase, para evitar estar cerca de mí, fue simple y sencillamente desesperante - decía Edward mientras aumentaba la velocidad.

Apenas llevando por delante a Bella quien maneja como llevada por el demonio. Qué bueno que Emmet no está, la neófita le haría pasar un mal rato al dejarlo atrás.

-no se llama neófita, se llama Bella- dijo entre dientes.

Lo mire seriamente.

-Edward, por el amor que le tienes a tu coche, bája la velocidad, estas muy cerca de Bella, si se detiene de improviso, tu lata de sardinas quedara hecha polvo, su tanque estilizado pesa como mínimo el doble que esto, créeme llevaras la peor parte - dije mientras veo como la aguja marca la ultima velocidad que el vehículo soporta.

La Hummer de Bella es muy rápida y ruda, es un todo terreno perfecto para su dueña, igual de hermosa y terrible.

-Amor dile a Bella que disminuya la velocidad, es peligroso, pronto entraremos a zonas semi urbanas- le dije a Alice por teléfono.

Innecesario porque de elevar un poco más la voz me escuchara pero… me agrada hacer cosas como esas, me hacen parecer humano.

Edward me miro con una mueca parecida a una sonrisa. Eso es lo malo de tener un hermano que lee todo.

Me miro más serio.

-"ya deja de mirarme"- pedí y lo hizo negando con la cabeza.

Escuche lo que mi novia dijo y por la cara de mi hermano también el escucho. Aunque por la distancia y el hecho de que Bella trae la música alta no se oye gran cosa de lo que hablan.

-no eres el único que esta de mal humor- le dije a mi acompañante señalando el H3 de adelante -Alice dice que desde que salieron evita hablar de ti, ¿la escuchas?- pregunte.

-si lo hago- me respondió aumentando la velocidad de nuevo y rebasando el vehículo de Bella de manera brusca.

Entendí su mal humor, pero solo ellos saben que se dicen, ya que al parecer Bella también lee sus pensamientos. Por la expresión en su rosto están peleando.

Cuanta tensión, es más de lo que soporto, vi a Alice saltar del coche de Bella mientras me hacia una seña, solté el seguro y brinque detrás de ella.

Los locos aquellos ni se molestaron de detenerse, solo se rebasaron uno al otro.

La cosa terminará mal…

**Alice pov**

-¿Por qué no quieres estar cerca de Edward?, pensé que te caía bien, digo al principio eran inseparables- pregunte a Bella mientras esta aumentaba la velocidad a medida que dejábamos la urbanización atrás.

La música alta que puso apenas arranco no es problema, pero no logro escuchar nada de lo que dicen Edward y Jasper en el auto de atrás.

-porque no quiero que tu visión se haga realidad, ¿no lo vez?, él es casado Alice, ¿qué tipo de mujer seré si me acuesto con él, sabiendo toda su historia con Melisa?. Ella dejo todo por seguirlo, su vida, su familia, ¿cómo compites contra eso? que no esté aquí y que se encuentre confundida no me da derecho de robarle lo que es suyo y Edward se suyo. Así que ¿para qué me quedó cerca? no lo puedo tener y cada vez es más difícil, me estoy enamorando Alice. Y esto esta matándome, apenas tengo fuerzas para ocultarle mis pensamientos – me respondió en susurros apenas audibles y con dolor, es claro que lo ama más de lo que puede reconocer.

Se quedo callada un rato y cada vez se veía más tensa, como librando una batalla consigo misma y aumentaba la velocidad a cada rato. Nada bueno saldrá de eso.

-como que le ocultas tus pensamiento ¿puedes hacer eso?- pregunte.

-sí, al parecer parte de mi habilidad es que adquiero un poco de aquellos contra los que peleo, así que algo de Melisa y Vanessa se me quedo, no lo dije antes porque no había necesidad, ya me siento como bicho raro entre ustedes que son raros, así que imagínate, si Emmet se entera no me dejara en paz nunca- finalizo, mientras movía la cabeza en un gesto nada tenía que ver con nuestra platica - así puedo bloquear alguna cosas de las que no quiero que se entere tu metiche hermano- Dijo con los dientes apretados.

-así que por eso no tengo más visiones de ustedes juntos ¿me bloqueaste a mi también?- pregunte indignada.

Sonó mi teléfono, Jasper.

-sí y a Jasper, así no sale corriendo cada que Edward y yo coincidimos en un lugar. ¿Por qué crees que ha estado tan tranquilo tu novio? si pudiera sentir la mínima parte de lo que siento por tu hermano o las de él hacia mí, ustedes no saldrían del bosque nunca- finalizo su comentario dejándome con la boca abierta, eso es tensión sexual y no tonterías.

Cada vez entiendo más que Melisa no tenía más cabida entre ellos, pero eso es algo que no me corresponde decir y menos a Edward, debe ser su decisión.

-¿podrías bloquear a otra persona? es decir, si yo no quiero que Edward sepa algo, ¿puede evitar que lo lea?- pregunte.

Ignorando el teléfono.

-¿otra visión?-

-no, mis opiniones acerca de este asunto, yo por fin tengo una teoría y creo el rumbo que podría tomar todo este asunto con Melisa, pero no quiero que lo sepa, debe ser su decisión. Espera- pedí y respondí al aparato - amor lleva evitando hablarme de él todo el camino- dije a Jasper.

Bueno le mentí.

-puedo intentarlo, concéntrate en lo que piensas cuando yo cuente 3, ok- dijo.

Y así antes de que las cosas se salieran de control, le oculte a mi hermano lo que yo sé que pasará, en ese momento una nueva visión salto en mi mente.

Sin poder ocultarla de Edward, salte del vehículo, ya no me corresponde decir más, señale a Jasper quien estaba en el vehículo de atrás que me siguiera.

Ni Bella o Edward se molestaron en nosotros.


	9. Edward vs Bella

**Capitulo 8.- Edward Vs Bella**

**Bella pov**

-"¿qué quieres Edward? ya tuvimos esta conversación antes, déjame por favor" –

Pensé mientras Alice preguntaba algo sobre su hermano.

-"quieres que te lo repita, ¿eres tonto o te haces?, ya sabes lo que sentimos al estar cerca, ¿para que quieres tentar a tu suerte? maldita sea Edward tienes mujer, ¿o ya se te olvido? Esa chica que dejo todo, su vida, familia, vida mortal para seguirte"-

Mientras daba la misma explicación a Alice.

"-no te atrevas a usar esa excusa para lo que haces, tu esposa sale por la puerta y tú te abalanzas sobre mi apenas al día siguiente, eres un imbécil"-

¿Ocultar pensamientos?, ah si la pregunta de Alice.

-"lo sé, es mi culpa y ahora solo trato de no hacer más daño, lamento ser una maldita perra roba maridos, pero no serás el marido que me robe, tu o ninguno. "-

Más explicaciones para Alice.

Me concentre un momento en bloquear unos pensamientos de Alice. Al instante leí en la mente de Edward la última visión del duende, apenas un segundo después que terminara el bloqueo.

Demonios, no v a pasar.

-"olvídalo Cullen, no va a pasar, no terminare revolcándome contigo, prefiero irme sola que hacer algo de lo que me arrepentiré toda mi existencia"-

mientras veía a Alice saltar del auto.

**Edward pov**

-"Bella necesitamos hablar, por favor"-

Pedí en cuanto subimos a los vehículos.

-"no, tu hablaste, yo solo escuche y después saliste corriendo, deja de evitarme y hablemos como gente civilizada"-

Mientras Jasper decía algo sobre mi mal humor.

-"como olvidar si eso también me tiene mal, pero entiende no puedo estar lejos de ti, es más poderoso de lo que pensé, yo solo sé que necesito verte, olerte, estar donde tu estés, además mi situación con Melisa es diferente, fue ella quien decidió irse, quien ni siquiera sabe si me ama o no"-

Me disculpe con Jasper, quien hacía mención sobre mi oficial gusto por Bella y pregunto por Melisa.

-"déjame recordarte que fuiste tú quien se insinuó a principio, aun con Melisa en casa, así que no te hagas la inocente, me provocaste con esa tierna dependencia hacia mí, tus pensamiento me llamaban a abrazarte, 'siempre tendrás un lugar en mi' ¿recuerdas? y ahora no te gusta mi reacción, lo siento mucho niñita esto es lo que obtienes cuando te metes a jugar como adulta"-

Más explicaciones para Jasper.

-"nunca vuelvas a llamarte así ¿lo entiendes? no eres nada de lo que dices y no me estas robando, yo estoy siguiéndote es muy diferente y por supuesto que no robaras a nadie más porque te guste o no Bella, estaré siempre detrás de ti, hasta que aceptes hablar conmigo y arreglar esto"-

Jasper dijo algo de mi coche y la velocidad, carajo voy muy rápido, des acelere un poco al mismo tiempo que Bella.

La visión de Alice.

Mierda.

-"no quiero que te revuelques conmigo, quiero hacerte el amor y es muy diferente, no pienses que te libraras de mi, Bella, te amo y eso no va a cambiar, te seguiré de ser necesario"-

Jasper salto de mi auto.

La seguí toda la tarde hasta que su vehículo se detuvo, corrió por el bosque, la seguí. No la dejare sola, aun es peligrosa para los humanos y mas con el genio que trae. Me ama. Ahora estoy seguro. Y eso le hare confesar cuando la encuentre.

**Jasper pvo**

-¿qué paso, porque saltamos?- le pregunte a mi hermosa mujer mientras caminábamos en la misma dirección en que los autos había desaparecido, ya los encontraríamos.

-tuve una visión de Bella y Edward intimando en el bosque, no pude ocultarla de Edward, Bella seguramente también lo capto, necesitan estar solos para arreglarse, tengo una teoría de cómo va a terminar todo este asunto de Bella-Edward-Melisa, pero no quiero que mi hermano sepa, ¿me entiendes, verdad? -Pregunto arrugando su ceño.

-por supuesto amor, tranquila, aunque te diré que puedo sentir el amor que hay entre esos dos... ¿Qué? – pregunte cuando empezó a reírse.

-El amor es lo único que sientes porque Bella te bloquea cuando esta cerca Edward, al parecer según sus palabras si pudieras sentir un mínimo del deseo sexual que hay entre ellos, no saldríamos del Bosque nunca- término de explicar, mientras mi mente procesaba la información.

Demonios, eso es tensión sexual y no tonterías.

-Edward perderá a Bella en el Bosque, cerca de New Hampshire. Avisa a Carlisle, necesitamos a Emmet - dijo mientras se lanzaba a todo correr apenas terminara su visión.

-Algo paso, parece que Edward perderá a Bella en el bosque, ¿puedes localizar a Emmet y Rosalie? Estamos a unas cuatro horas del pueblo pero Bella y Edward ya deben estar en el bosque cercano- explique por teléfono.

_-¿qué paso, porqué están separados? - _pregunto Carlisle.

-bueno al parecer los poderes de Bella siguen creciendo, es capaz de leer el pensamiento de Edward y habían estado discutiendo desde que salimos de Forks, en algún momento Alice salió de coche de Bella y yo hice lo mismo, así que se quedaron persiguiéndose, Alice tuvo una visión de Edward buscándola, creo que la chica es astuta y se escabulló con facilidad…. estamos llegando a los coches, Alice dice que el de Bella esta sin gasolina y con las llaves pegadas, el de Edward esta unos metros adelante, con gasolina, sin llaves- finalice.

_-bien vamos para allá, esta situación se está saliendo de control, pensé que Edward sería más sensato- _finalizo colgando Carlisle_. _

-vamos amor, tratemos de encontrarlos- Alice como siempre tratando de arreglar la vida de Edward.

Bueno, la de todos.

-espera, debemos mover los autos, podrían ocasionar un accidente- mientras levantaba con un poco de trabajo la Hummer de Bella que es enorme y pesada, Alice hizo lo mismo con el de Edward.

Los pusimos dentro del limites del bosque, quien lo viera pensaría que sus dueños estaban cerca. Corrimos unos kilómetros hasta que dejamos de sentir el olor de Edward, el de Bella lo habíamos perdido unos pocos más atrás. Alice se detuvo un momento, una visión la tiene paralizada, es mala a juzgar por su expresión. Espere pacientemente.

-no debemos buscarlos más, esto lo arreglaran solos, he visto el inicio de cosas, pero los resultados son alternos, o se matan peleando o se entregan a lo que ambos desean, no tenemos más que hacer hasta que decidan cual será- respondió.

Se sentó en una raíz enorme. Me senté junto a ella. La bese, lentamente, hasta que sus ganas me golpearon con fuerza.

**Bella pvo**

Corrí tan rápido como pude, entre ratos por el suelo, a veces brincando de un árbol a otro, hasta que encontré un rio profundo, corrí por en medio, apenas pisando la superficie, así tardará mas Edward en encontrarme, lo escuche tras de mí, llamándome, sentí aun sus pensamiento y él los míos.

-"detente por favor, habla conmigo, nada pasara que no quieras, no voy a forzarte no soy esa clase de hombre"-

-"ese es el problema, no necesitarías forzarme, ¿no lo entiendes? deja de seguirme"-

-"no puedo hacer eso, eres neófita, un humano podría enloquecerte, por favor detente, te lo suplico, para ya"-

Me detuve.

Caí hasta el fondo del rio, la fuerza del agua no pudo hacer nada por moverme, camine hacia la orilla y me detuve, lo espere sentada en una roca.

¿Cómo podría soportar tenerlo cerca, sin nada que nos detuviera de entregarnos al deseo que ambos sentíamos?

¿Sería mi resistencia suficiente si él intentaba tocarme, abrazarme, amarme de la manera en que yo deseaba?

-hola- escuche decir tras de mí.

-Hola- dije también sin mirarlo.

-eres rápida, apenas podía seguirte el rastro y lo del rio fue muy listo, de no leer tú mente te habría perdido, gracias por no bloquear eso-

-estúpida, sabía que algo se me pasaba por alto- me di un golpe suave en la frente.

Se sentó a mi lado, tomando mis manos entre las suyas abrazándome tiernamente, mientras dejaba un beso suave en el sitio donde me había golpeado.

-no hagas esto - Me separe y camine lejos, tratando de poner distancia entre los dos.

-escúchame, yo te amo, nunca pensé que te convertirías en alguien tan importante para mí, todo tu ser me llama a estar contigo, tu cuerpo, tu olor, tu voz, tu manera de ser, incluso la manera como tratas de alejarte de mí, simplemente no puedo perderte, te estoy amando rápido y soy egoísta, no me importa nada más que estar contigo, ahora lo sé, entre Melisa y yo no hay casi nada, si la amo, pero nunca como te amo a ti, ¿no lo vez?, el miedo a perderla es nada comparado al miedo que tengo de que me dejes, por favor quédate conmigo, no de abandones, quédate…- susurraba mientras me abrazaba otra vez.

Su cuerpo caliente pegado al mío justo en las zonas correctas me hizo saber que he perdido la batalla conmigo misma.

No hay manera de que me niegue, lo amo tanto como él dice amarme a mí, pero mi resistencia aun da muestras de vida, lentamente me aparte sonriéndole apenas, tengo sentimiento encontrados, una parte de mi quiere echarse a correr y no verlo jamás, otra, la más imponente quiere simplemente dejarse llevar, sentir sus manos en mi piel, el calor de su cuerpo sobre el mío, saber que tan suaves y dulces son sus labios, su aliento, su aroma, mi cuerpo vibraba de deseo por él y Edward lo sabe, lo siente.

Sin querer baje la guardia de mis pensamientos, lo deje ver solo uno de ellos, no logre reponerme antes que pudiera ver cuanto lo deseo desnudo sobre mí.

No necesito más que eso, me beso con una intensidad que mato todas mis reservas mientras le devolvía el beso y me deshacía de su ropa y él de la mía, sus manos me tocan completa y no puedo, no quiero detenerlo….


	10. Entre lo correcto y el amor

**Capitulo 9.- Entre lo correcto y el amor.**

**Edward pov**

Verla sentada en la roca, con la ropa mojada y pegada a su piel fue demasiado y aún así debo comportarme, calmar mis hormonas fiesteras por verla, debo explicarle mis sentimientos o la menos intentarlo, no puedo permitir que se vaya de mi vida. No podre seguir sin ella cerca de mí.

Después de exponer mis sentimientos la vi apartarse solo un poco, me sonrió lentamente, su mente me dejo entrar solo un momento y supe que me desea mucho más de lo que su cuerpo me dice, sin pensarlo más la tome en brazos, la bese con nada de suavidad, sus labios son mejor de lo que pude imaginar, suaves, cálidos, dulces, su manera de besar, casi inocente, me está matando.

Su ropa que hace un momento me excito ahora es un estorbo, la desgarre sin ceremonias, mientras ella quitaba la mía, no me detendrá… sus pensamientos giran en cuanto me desea y cuanto quiere hacerlo, Dios es maravilloso sentirla desnuda, la lleve hasta una roca enorme, la apoye contra ella, seguí besando su cuello, sus hombros, mis manos recorrieron su cintura y caderas, baje con mis labios por sus senos, mordiendo apenas sus puntas rosadas y firmes, chupando uno primero y el otro después, mientras sus manos recorrían mi espalda, deteniéndose en mi cabello, gimiendo por mis besos, estoy a nada de hacer mía por primera vez, toque con mis dedos su centro, se estremeció, mis labios regresaron a los suyos, mientras introducía uno de mis dedos, la sentí gemir contra mi boca, "despacio", pensó, lentamente lo metí y saque, siempre suave, de pronto lo entendí, aun es virgen, me detuve en seco.

-¿apenas lo descifras?- me pregunto.

-soy lento a veces- me justifique- tendré cuidado, lo prometo -dije mientras trataba de recostarla lo mejor posible.

De la nada la imagen de Melisa apareció en mi mente.

Carajo.

-¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué piensas en Melisa?– le pregunte levantándome, mi excitación salió volando y mi enfado creció en su lugar.

-no hare el amor por primera vez con un hombre, vampiro o lo que seas, casado, lo siento es algo que no puedo hacer - explico mientras bajaba la mirada avergonzada.

Y me sentí fatal, estoy a nada de convertirla en la otra. Eso es algo que debo evitar, no quiero que la familia la tome contra ella.

-lo entiendo, perdóname, tienes razón es algo que ni siquiera debería pedirte, pero por favor no te vayas, no me dejes, seremos amigos… solo eso, hasta que Melisa regrese y hablamos de nuestra situación, por favor quédate conmigo –suplique.

Prefiero tenerla como amiga y aguantarme las ganas de tocarla, besarla, hacerle el amor, antes que no verla para nada.

-bien, pero debes entender que no voy a esperarte, no sabes cuánto tardara tu esposa en regresar, entraremos a la universidad y tratare de ser una persona normal, tal como ustedes, no esperes que esté pendiente de ti y siempre disponible para ti, yo tratare de seguir con mi existencia, no quiero interferencias de tu parte, es la única condición que pongo –termino mientras se ponía mi camisa, dado que su ropa la había destrozado momentos antes.

-bien, pero no esperes que no me sienta celoso si alguien se te acerca, no podrás evitar que me mantenga junto a ti, eres mía, Bella, acéptalo de una vez- dije enojado ante su comentario de seguir con su vida sin mí.

-no, Edward, no lo soy y mientras sigas casado no lo seré, soy libre, tómalo o déjalo… - dijo mientras corría hacia la carretera de vuelta a su coche.

Apreté las manos y la seguí después de vestirme solo con el pantalón, es mía y se lo hare comprender muy pronto.

Llegamos a donde Alice y Jasper estaban, apenas vio aparecer a Bella, Alice grito.

-¡bloquea!- y de la nada deje de escuchar la mente de mi hermana.

-¿cómo haces eso? – pregunte a Bella, quien estaba buscando ropa adecuada entre su coche.

Jasper había cerrado los ojos apenas la vio aparecer.

-me quede con un poco de las habilidades de Melisa cuando me ataco el primer día, no sabía que podía hacerlo hasta que trate de evitar que leyeras mis pensamientos, cuando vi que funcionaba empecé a bloquear a los demás, bueno mejor dicho a bloquearme de los demás y eventualmente pude bloquear a otras personas, no es mucho, solo cosas aisladas y bien definidas- me respondió mientras se metía al coche para vestirse.

-"te puedes voltear, necesito privacidad"- pidió.

-"te acabo de tener desnuda bajo de mi ¿y te pones con eso ahora?"-

-"¿sabes? no necesitas recordarme lo cerca que estuve de cometer el peor error de mi vida, ahora voltéate por favor" - esta enfadándose de nuevo.

-"¿error?, ¿eso es lo que soy para ti?"-

-"si, uno muy grade, malditos vampiros estúpidos, debieron matarme, porque esto es mucho peor, tenerte así de cerca, el saber cuanto deseamos estar juntos y que le perteneces a otra es una tortura y en momentos como estos, prefiero la muerte"-

-"no, nunca digas eso, yo moriría contigo"-

-"Edward, basta ya, no puedo más, me prometiste ser solo amigos, si no lo cumples me voy"-

-"amigos entonces"- pensé mientras caminaba hacia mi coche, Jasper había puesto unas cadenas para remolcar el auto de Bella.

Busque entre mis cosas otra playera. Me la puse y camine hacía mi auto.

-ya avise a Carlisle, nos encontraremos en la casa nueva- informó Alice.

-¿Carlisle? ¿Porque le llamaste?- pregunte arrancando.

Alice y Jasper se subieron a mi auto, todos entendemos que Bella necesita estar sola, además aun se cambia de ropa, lo hace con premeditada lentitud, no pude evitar mirar por el retrovisor, se ponía la blusa dejando una clara visión de su sostén de encaje negro, suspire. Carajo.

-lo llame porque te vi perder a Bella, es neófita, pensé que no regresaría, así que pedí apoyo- explico.

-pero ustedes no nos buscaron –recrimine.

-¿de verdad querías que lo hiciéramos Edward? – pregunto Jasper, mientras una ola de calma me embargaba.

-no, perdóname Alice, esto me sobrepasa- me disculpe poniendo mi mejor sonrisa, mi hermana es una santa por aguantarme.

Lo ha hecho por siglos.

-no te preocupes, no durara mucho, solo resiste ¿ok?- me tomo la mano y sonrió, con esa mirada de sé-algo-que-tu-no.

- ¿Alice? –pregunte con impaciencia.

-Melisa regresara pronto, pero hay algo que no veo, ese algo pondrá las cosas en su sitio- Respondió, mientras miraba por la ventana.

Bien, pronto sabré qué rumbo tomará mi vida, sea la que sea Bella tiene que estar en ella. Maneje por 2 horas mas, eternas para mi gusto, pero llevar el tanque de Bella hace lento mi auto. Sigue sin mirarme, está sentada en la parte de atrás, con la cabeza apoyada en el respaldo, puedo ver su cuello, la silueta de sus hombros, sus senos, volteo la cabeza un momento y por un segundo, solo un segundo juro que vi unas lágrimas descender por sus mejillas, parpadee y ya no están, ella mira hacia atrás. No me miro el resto del viaje.

Llegamos poco después, la casa es grande y hermosa, solo Esme consigue que todas las casa parezcan un hogar. Es muy parecida a la de Forks, con la diferencia que esta no tiene terraza, en la última planta. Hay 5 cuartos, así que Alice y Jasper escogieron el primero de abajo, Rosalie prefiere los de las plantas bajas, le dejamos el segundo. Yo tome el primero de la segunda planta, Bella le gusto el último. Lo más alejado de mí. Como si eso me pudiera detener.

La suerte esta de mi lado, cuando llego Carlisle y Esme, les deje el cuarto pues es más grande, sin pensarlo mucho me instale en la recamara junto a ella, no le agrado nada el cambio pero no dijo más. Por los siguientes tres días, me ignoro tanto como pudo, mientras mi humor pasó de negro a otra cosa.

-¿puedo hablar contigo un momento? –Carlisle de pie en mi recamara.

-ahórrate el discurso Carlisle, no tengo ganas de escucharlo completo- respondí groseramente.

Mi miro sin moverse, con toda la calma que le da el conocerme, después de todo llevo más de 300 años a su lado.

-siéntate- dije mientras me incorpoba- ¿qué pasa?- Pregunte mirándolo.

-eso te iba a preguntar ¿Qué pasa con Melisa, Bella y con toda esta locura de perseguirla y ella de huirte?, ¿qué pasa hijo?- eso me desarmo.

-pasa que amo a Bella como nunca pensé que se podría, ahora pienso que mi relación con Melisa fue juego de niños, es intenso hasta doler, me duele verla pero me mata no hacerlo, cada minuto que paso lejos de ella es como morir un poco si eso es posible, yo… no sé papa, estoy perdido- calle un momento y no hizo por apresurarme.

Se quedo esperando que yo siguiera, ofreciéndome su apoyo como cada día desde que me convirtió. Por fin encontré el aire para seguir.

- Sé que amo a Melisa pero nunca se acercara a esto que Bella despierta en mí. Estoy completa e irrevocablemente enamorado de ella –confesé antes de abrazar a mi padre.

Lo hice con todo el dolor que llevo dentro, por la mujer que amo y no tengo y por la otra mujer que también amo pero ya no como antes.

-¿sabes? ni los vampiros más sabios saben qué hacer cuando se trata del amor, no lo conocen como nosotros, con el paso de los años he visto como Melisa y tu se separaban, al principio asumí que era la manera como ustedes se llevaban, tu esposa no es muy afectiva en público, justo igual que tu, pero mientras más años pasaban más distante eran, la luz se te apago en algún momento a ella también, ¿sabes que Alice me dijo la noche antes de empezar a buscar a Bella, que tu destino estaba por alcanzarte?, no entendí en ese momento, ahora sí, te veo mirarla y el brillo en tu cara es indescriptible. Melisa es como mi hija, todos en la familia la queremos, la consideramos una más de nosotros, por lo cual no puedo decirte que te quedes con una o la otra, Bella se ha sabido ganar el cariño también, solo recuerda que Melisa es tu esposa y la madre de tu hija antes de tomar una decisión. No te sientas responsable por lo que sacrifico en su vida humana, fue su decisión, ella quiso seguirte, no cargues con la culpa, se hicieron felices, se dieron una maravillosa hija, pelearon por ella juntos pero quizá su camino no es para siempre. Quizá esta es solo una dificultad más que superar y te des cuenta a su regreso que lo que sientes por Bella es solo una atracción y que sigues amando a tu esposa como al principio. Eso es solo algo que tendrán que platicar a su regreso -Finalizo dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-gracias, yo…, hum, gracias. –mientras se iba, me quede pensando en sus palabras

Medite, toda la noche, recordando mi pasado junto a Melisa, mi esposa, la madre de mi hija, la mujer que durante 200 años ha estado a mi lado. La amo sí, pero justo como lo que es, madre y compañera, no mujer.

Ahora lo más difícil será ver que sentimientos trae de su búsqueda. Y por supuesto soportar a la cercanía de Bella sin poder estar a su lado.


	11. El pasado siempre nos alcanza

**Capitulo 10.- El pasado siempre nos alcanza.**

**Bella pov**

El curso en la universidad había empezado tres semanas atrás, Edward ha dejado de acosarme, no sé si sentirme agradecida o decepcionada.

Las clases están bien, sorprendentemente todos tomamos las misma materias generales, por lo que solo nos separamos para las especialidades, Jasper ha tomando Sicología, Alice Diseño, Rosalie y Emmet mecánica, Edward música y yo ingeniería civil, es parecido a la arquitectura pero más enfocado en estructuras y demás cosas derivadas a la construcción.

Nos reunimos en el comedor, comentamos las clases, es agradable, Edward siempre se sienta junto a mí, es lindo volver a ser amigos, las bromas de Emmet nos sacan de quicio pero así es él, Jasper trata de controlar los enojos de Rosalie, no lo consigue.

-Bella, ayuda por favor- pide cuando el enfado de Rosalie es mayúsculo.

Lo cual sucede cada que las porristas aparecen en sus mini trajes y claro el idiota de Emmet no les quita la vista de encima hasta escanearlas.

-hola… ¿te acuerdas de mí? estamos juntos en Hidráulica, ¿con el profesor Weiz? Soy Greg - me dijo un chico como de 20 años, mientras es intimidado por los tres vampiros hombres ahí presentes.

-sí claro te recuerdo, el chico de las densidades, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar? – pregunte girándome para verlo de frente, dando la espalda a mi milagro ajeno.

Edward.

-hum veras, te vi bailando el otro día, con tus...- señalo a las chicas

-hermanas, disculpa, ella es Alice, Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper y Edward- finalice presentándolo.

-hola, soy Greg, como te decía, te vi bailando y pensé que tal vez te gustaría formar parte del club de baile, apenas se está formando y estamos invitando a los alumno de nuevo ingreso… básicamente se impartirá tango, salsa, tejano, algo llamado "Quebradita", hum no se varios ritmos y se pretende hacer un evento para fin de año, las ganancias se donaran a obras de beneficencia, este año le toca a la universidad y los responsables seremos los del club de baile. ¿Te interesa? –pregunto esperanzado.

-Wow, un club de baile, mira honestamente no sé, porque tengo muchas materias y aun no me acomodo al ritmo, pero dame unos días y te respondo ¿te parece?- excuse.

Probablemente le diré que no pero no quise desilusionarlo tan rápido. La convivencia con los humanos es algo que los Cullen no hacen mucho, por razones obvias.

-claro, de todos modos empezaremos hasta la otra semana, así que tienes tiempo de pensarlo- respondió con rapidez.

-¿podemos entrar nosotras también?- pregunto Rosalie

Vi a Emmet mover levemente la cabeza. Lo ignoro por completo. Ella esta tomando venganza, esa rubia es de cuidado.

-claro, mientras más mejor, igual ustedes muchachos si les interesa pueden inscribirse, no hay cupo limite, solo se requiere tener pareja para poder ensayar- finalizo mirándome.

-sí, bueno te avisaremos, gracias –respondí mientras me sentaba hacia el frente de nuevo.

Estábamos comentando la posibilidad y convenciendo a Emmet que aceptara cuando lo vi.

Mi corazón o algo así, se fue al suelo, me quede en blanco, sin respirar, sin pestañear, solo mirándolo, no recuerdo esa tristeza en sus ojos, su caminar encorvado, me tense, deje de escuchar a los demás, no sentí que me movían o hablaban o nada, hasta que Edward me tomo de la mano y me mordió, reaccione soltando una sola palabra antes de poder detenerla.

Ty.

-Tengo que irme chicos, los veo en casa- dije antes de que pudieran detenerme o preguntarme, ni Edward tuvo tiempo de leer mi mente.

Salí tan rápido como el paso humano me permitió. Directo a mi H3, no pare hasta llegar a casa, subí corriendo y me encerré en mi cuarto.

En la tarde entro Edward, no he salido en todo el día, se acostó en la cama junto a mí, me abrazo sin decir nada. Se quedo ahí haciéndome compañía, en silencio. Por un momento me permití olvidar todo lo que se nos interponía, su esposa, su pasado, mi reticencia a ser su amante, todo.

Solo me deje llevar por el sentimiento de tranquilidad que me da el estar en sus brazos, sintiendo su aroma, su calor, el deseo que nos funde los cuerpos y del que tenemos que renegar porque es lo correcto.

-¿me dirás que te pasa, cariño?- pregunto en un susurro, mientras me apretaba un poco mas y respiraba sobre mi cabello aun húmedo por la ducha.

-no quisiera, pero como se que insistirás mejor lo suelto de una vez, vi a Tyler, mi prometido -dispare sin titubeos.

-¿tu prometido… aquí?- pregunto mientras se tensaba por completo.

-sí, siguió con su vida, esta universidad es una de las opciones que habíamos platicado antes de mi diagnostico, ambos queríamos venir, probablemente lo habríamos hecho, pero la maldita enfermedad se llevo todos mis sueños. Tenía planes, ¿sabes? antes de su propuesta de matrimonio forzada, habíamos platicado sobre la posibilidad de vivir juntos cuando yo lo alcanzara en la universidad, es mayor que yo 2 años, mientras terminábamos de estudiar, queríamos casarnos, tener hijos y amarnos hasta envejecer- dije con la voz rota.

-lo siento Bella, no sabía que esto te causaba tanto dolor, no te habría preguntando- se disculpo, abrazándome más fuerte.

-bueno, en algún momento tenía que sacarlo, me alegro que seas tú quien esté a mi lado… quiero algo que pedirte- dije sin pensar demasiado, si lo hago me arrepentiré.

Me miro esperando.

-"hazme tuya"-

Se congelo ante mi petición, me miro largo rato, mientras sopesaba si me encontraba drogada o algo así.

-"te arrepentirás mañana, cuando no estés deprimida si aun quieres, sabes que no dudare en hacerlo, pero creo que no es el mejor momento justo ahora. No estás pensando con claridad, no quiero aprovecharme y que mañana me odies y te odies a ti misma, te amo demasiado para hacerte esto"- mientras se levantaba de la cama.

Lo mire con odio, sé que tiene razón pero que me rechace así, justo cuando prácticamente se lo estoy rogando es demasiado para mi orgullo.

Para mi dignidad.

-lo siento- dijo mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

-no lo suficiente, pero pronto lo harás- respondí mientras mi cabeza ideaba la manera de hacerle pagar esta ofensa a mi orgullo ya maltrecho.

-¿que se supone significa eso Bella?- pregunto deteniéndose en el umbral.

-significa que pronto desearas haberlo hecho y que probablemente nunca más tengas oportunidad. Ahora sal de mi cuarto y cierra la puerta- dije con dureza.

Mantuve mis lágrimas a raya, solo un segundo más.

Cuando no pude contenerlas más, brinque por la ventana y corrí hacia el bosque, sé que Emmet me sigue, pero no me importa, esto nunca lo usará contra mí, no es tan perverso. Cuando llegue hasta el rio, me senté en una roca, la misma en la que Edward casi me hiciera el amor el primer día.

Llore como nunca, ni siendo humana había hecho, deje salir toda la agonía, el dolor que me causa no estar con el hombre que amo, llore por Ty, por la manera como su vida se ha dañado por mi culpa, llore por los hijos que nunca tendré, por la vejes que jamás conoceré, llore por el amor que los Cullen me dan sin que yo haga nada por merecerlo, llore por la mujer de quien he robado el amor de su esposo y por el dolor que le causaremos a todos si Edward me elige a mí y ella tenga que irse.

Y llore aun mas por la idea de que pueda quedarse con su esposa y entonces yo tendré que irme, ¿pero a donde? no conozco mas mundo que los Cullen y no me interesa conocer más, ellos son todo lo que necesito, lo único que ace soportable no ver a Charlie y René.

Los recordé y llore mas fuerte todavía, llore por horas y horas, hasta que el cielo se ilumino y fue otra vez de día. Cuando mi llanto se hizo solo sollozos, sentí a Emmet junto a mí, abrazándome como el gran hermano que es, sin bromas, sin chistes, sin sarcasmo, solo un profundo amor.

-¿te sientes mejor enana?- pregunto con dulzura.

Entonces vi una faceta totalmente nueva de él, su rostro solo expresa el infinito amor que todos los Cullen sienten entre ellos y yo soy una Cullen, entendí porque Rosalie da su vida por él. Y lo quise más todavía, por fin tengo un hermano mayor.

-mucho, gracias por quedarte, debió ser muy aburrido escucharme por horas- bromee.

-cuando quieras hermanita, ya sabes que nunca ando lejos- dijo mientras me besaba en la frente y me apretaba con su enorme fuerza de oso -deberíamos regresar, Edward no se quedo muy contento y los demás deben estar preocupados, anda es hora de volver a casa- dijo mientras me cargaba a su espalda y se echaba a correr.

La velocidad me hizo reír, como si fuéramos una niñita pequeñita y su hermano mayor.

Para cuando llegamos a casa, todos estaban esperando en la sala, apenas cruzamos la puerta Esme se abrazo a mí como si se le fuera la vida en ello, Carlisle completo el abrazo. No me habían terminado de soltar cuando Rosalie y Alice me apañaron entre las dos.

Jasper me abrazo con mucha ternura, la misma que un hermano mayor le daría a su descarriada hermana pequeña. Edward me miro con dureza, le sostuve la mirada un momento, todos esperaron en silencio, la tensión es patente.

Sin decir o pensar nada dio la vuelta y se perdió tras la puerta de su habitación. Las chicas me tomaron de las manos, me llevaron hasta bosque, donde habíamos puesto unos columpios hechos con cadenas y unas llantas de tractor a la mitad.

Decidimos entrar al club de Baile. Y apuntarnos en otras cosas que solo nos involucrara a nosotras, los muchachos tendrán que apañárselas sin nosotras por lo menos un tiempo.

Es un intento de hacerme olvidar que Edward, el hombre que amo ni siquiera ha sido capaz de decir algo a mi regreso.

Su mente está cerrada para mí, como la mía para él.


	12. Detalles

**Capitulo 11.- Detalles.**

**Bella pov**

Las clases siguen su rumbo, la rutina ha cambiado, llegamos cada quien en su auto, Rosalie con su descapotable rojo, siempre el mismo auto, diferente motor. Emmet con sus adorados Jeep último modelo, lo cambia cada año, Alice con su inseparable deportivo amarillo cada año uno nuevo, Edward con su Volvos, el de este año es un Xc60, el cual cambiaba cada que el nuevo modelo sale y por su puesto este año mi hermosa H3 Alpha en rojo Merlot, los cuatro coches juntos en el estacionamiento, llegando uno tras otro, llaman la atención, al igual que las hermosas criaturas que descienden de ello, Jasper es el único que no saca su coche, un mercedes del mismo modelo que Carlisle usa pero en Azul.

-Wow, si me prestas tu Hummer te vendo mi alma- dijo Greg, mientras se adaptaba a mi paso.

Yo camino en el centro, a mi derecha Rosalie, a mi izquierda Alice, los chicos justo detrás de nosotras, cada uno detrás de su chica, bueno en el caso de Edward no le queda más remedio que ir de tras de mí. Siempre entramos todos juntos, la formación parece de películas, del estacionamiento al edificio de entrada de la facultad.

De ahí, nos separamos cada quien a sus clases, nos juntamos en la cafetería y nos dividimos de nuevo por géneros para las clases extracurriculares, ya que nosotras hemos entrado al club de baile y ellos no quieren ni escuchar del tema. Ya cambiarán de parecer.

-no me des ideas- jugué con él.

Nos separamos todos en la entrada. Como cada día al término de las clases nos juntamos en la cafetería.

-nunca me han contado de donde sale el dinero para los coches, las casas, la ropa, todo, digo Carlisle trabaja pero son hospitales públicos, no le pagaran mucho y aunque ahorrara todos los sueldo de su vida, no alcanza para mantener el estilo de vida de todos ustedes- dije apuntando a cada uno, durante el receso.

-¿y tú qué?, TU eres la única que vive de Carlisle, enana- señalo Emmet haciéndose el ofendido.

-yo soy un bebe, ¿recuerdas?- dije haciendo referencia a que mi año de neófita no termina todavía.

-todos tenemos cuenta de banco, bueno muchas cuentas en los bancos de todo el mundo, la primera de cada uno fue regalo de Esme y Carlisle, cuando nos convertíamos, abrían una especie de fideicomiso, cada 80 años las cambiamos de nombre pero siguen siendo nuestras, esas cuentas han generado interese que se resumen en millones después de 300 años, pero además todos hemos trabajado en algo a lo largo de nuestras vidas, lo que nos ha dado más dinero todavía, los autos los compramos con nuestro dinero, los fondos del fideicomiso no se tocan, solo en emergencias y nosotros no las tenemos, mira, Alice cada tantos años trabaja de diseñadora de modas, gana millones en cada vez, los que le permite incrementar su fortuna, además es dueña de dos casas de moda de mucho renombre. Rosalie arregla autos y también gana montones, además de que junto con Esme y Alice cada tanto hacen un negocio de Decoraciones, lo cual también le deja muchísimo, Carlisle cada pocos años saca libros, tiene varios por todo el mundo con diferentes Nicks, así como Edward quien ha compuesto innumerables obras maestras, así que prácticamente vive de las regalías, créeme es quien más gana de todos nosotros, aparte cada tantas décadas, imparte clases en algún instituto o conservatorio, Jasper hace seminarios de Sicología, escribe libros y tiene audios, lo que lo hace tan rico como nosotros, Melisa trabaja como profesora de vez en cuando, aunque su dinero proviene del fideicomiso, es la única que no ha encontrado todavía lo que le gusta realmente, pero no le gusta mucho comprar cosas, así que le va bien con lo que gana cada que trabaja y así es Renessme, pero ella prefiere los deportes de riesgo y a veces gana mucho como instructora, Jacob le ayuda, cada tanto se van a otra ciudad y montan un negocio de esos, ganan bien, lo cierran y se cambian. Yo he trabajado de modelo, luchador y entre Rosalie y yo hemos diseñado varios de los sistemas de autos que se usan en el mundo-finalizo Emmet sonriendo.

-entonces ¿la única mantenida soy yo? –pregunte mirándolos.

Mi rostro refleja seguramente mi preocupación, debo hacer algo, al terminar la universidad, si lo puedo hacer, construiré cosas, hare mi propia fortuna.

-eres un bebe, ¿recuerdas?, tienes al menos una década para escoger que te gustaría hacer y después hacerlo, además tienes toda la eternidad para hacerte rica- me respondió Jasper.

-cierto, se me olvidaba la parte que dice que soy inmortal- bufe antes de reír.

Recorrí con la mirada toda la cafetería, estoy buscando a alguien pero no hay rastros de él, aun no reconozco su olor de entre tantos.

De pronto lo vi, sentado a unas dos mesas de nosotros, siempre cabizbajo, siempre solo, mi marchito corazón dio un brinco. Y me acorde de las palabras de Greg. Tengo un plan y lo seguiré, Greg será mi instrumento.

Pero necesito que se acerque a mi primero, no pudo poner en peligro a mis hermanos. Dejare que pasen unos días, después de todo no puedo aventarme de cabeza en algo así, existe la posibilidad de que me descubra, tengo que hacer algo para llamar su atención sin ser directa, si tengo que involucrar a toda la universidad lo haré, después de todo ya no soy Bella Swan ahora soy Isabella Cullen. Gran diferencia.

Y mi oportunidad llego.

-Bella, chicos, iremos todos a una playa que se llama la Push, ¿quieren venir?- pregunto sentándose a mi lado.

Mientras Edward ponía cada de fastidio, ese es su lugar, de mala gana se sentó en la otra silla ante la mirada divertida de los demás. Yo fingí no darme cuenta y centrar toda mi atención a Greg.

-¿La Push? ¿Qué esa playa no está cerca de Forks?- pregunte a mi vez.

-¿la conoces?- pregunto de nuevo.

-Cariño, nosotros venimos de Forks, pero te diré algo, te presto mi H3 si me consigues algo que deseo más que casi nada –dije guiñándole un ojo.

Sentí como Edward se tenso, todos los sentimos, clavo su mirada en mi, tratando de entrar en mi mente, lo mire fijamente

-"ni lo sueñes Cullen, ya te espere demasiado, me ofrecí a ti y me rechazaste, aguántate ahora"-

Es la primera vez desde aquella noche que nos decimos algo aparte de lo reglamentariamente necesario.

Y solo frente a Esme, para no hacerla sufrir.

-"¿qué demonios pretendes?"- pregunto.

-"no es de tu maldita incumbencia, deja de leerme o te juro que no te gustara lo que encontraras"-

-¿de qué se trata?- pregunto Greg con cara de seguro-me-pide-mi-alma.

-no te asustes no te pediré tu alma – sonreí inocentemente –ven, acércate, no quiero que nadie lo escuche- mientras con mi dedo hacia señas para que se inclinara.

Lo hizo y la mirada de Edward se volvió negra. El dorado de sus ojos salió corriendo.

-vez al chico de playera negra sentado en esa mesa – apunte a Ty- me gustaría que entrara al club, lo necesita, no preguntes mis razones, solo consigue que lo haga y no solo te prestare mi H3 para que vayas a la Push, te la daré con gasolina y te daré efectivo para la gasolina de regreso, ¿Qué dices, te animas?- finalice sacando unos billetes de mi cartera.

Cortesía de mi nuevo papa por supuesto.

-tengo más de donde salen estos- comente mostrando unos billetes de 20 dólares y otros de 50.

Escuche silbar a Edward. Todos han escuchado lo que le dije. Ty lo pone celoso. Su problema. No debe, es casado.

Sentí la ola de calma emanando de Jasper, al no parecer suficiente, la intensifique. Edward se levanto molesto, en minutos le habría calmado, pero se marcho. Nos miramos los demás. Alice hizo una mueca de contrariedad, pero fue lo único.

-¿Me acompañan al servicio chicas?- dijo Alice mirándonos a Rosalie y a mí.

-sí, espera - le pedí- entonces que será Greg, ¿sí o sí? –pregunte mientras me levantaba.

-bien la ida es este fin de semana, tengo cuatro días, cinco si empiezo desde hoy y creo que si….-

-no, tienes tres días empezando hoy, lo quiero en la clase del Jueves también o no hay trato cariño- le dije dejando un beso frio en sus labios.

Camine tras mis hermanas hasta el baño, Rosalie reviso que estuviera vacio y lo cerro por dentro. Las mire extrañada, eso parece una emboscada y de eso yo sé, acabo de hacer una.

-¿Qué carajos te propones Bella? –me soltó de golpe Rosalie.

-¿de qué hablas?- pregunte realmente sin saber a qué iba todo esto.

-no te hagas la tonta, que es eso de que quieres a Ty en la clase ¿y quién demonios es Ty? sabes que Edward se pone celoso de verte con cualquier otro, ¿porqué lo haces? ¿Qué pretendes? ¿que pierda la cabeza y haga una estupidez? tu no conoces a Edward como nosotras, la última vez que se enamoró lo desafió todo, vampiros, lobos, Vulturis, todo, no hagas que se ponga así otra vez, lo lastimas, no entiendo qué pasa con ustedes, creo que se aman pero a veces parece que ese odian y no se cual es peor considerando que Melisa regresará y ojala sea pronto, no creo que ustedes aguanten así mucho tiempo- dijo Rosalie sentándose en la barra de lavabos.

Suspire, mis hermana merecen una explicación.

-¿recuerdan la semana pasada cuando me fui temprano? lo hice porque vi a mi ex prometido Ty, no es ni la sombra de lo que fue mientras estuvo conmigo, no pretendo decirle quién soy, solo trato de que recupere la vida que yo le quite al marcharme, mírame Rosalie, soy inmortal, jamás tendré que preocuparme por morir, por no tener tiempo de hacer algo con mi existencia, ¿pero él? está dejando pasar su vida mientras llora mi muerte, una muerte que no ocurrió porque aunque no sea humana sigo viva, soy en esencia yo, la chica de la que se enamoro y la estúpida que se enamoro de tu hermano casado. Y mi situación con Edward no tiene remedio, mientras él este con Melisa yo no seré nada serio, además ya fracase al intentar seducirlo- dije sin voz.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso ultimo? –me pregunto Alice.

-Esa noche el entro a mi cuarto, me abrazo, me hizo compañía y por un momento me deje llevar, me olvide de todo, su esposa, hija, su pasado, solo existía él, le pedí que me hiciera el amor, dijo que no, que no estaba pensando bien, que me arrepentiría después, en otras palabras me rechazo amablemente y eso fue más de lo que pude soportar, porque él tuvo el coraje de decir no, dijo que no, aunque le estaba suplicando, se imaginan ¿yo suplicándole a un hombre casado que faltara a su matrimonio? cuando según era yo la que no quería, me sentí tan sucia mientras le escuchaba darme el avionazo que no pude contenerme y salí llorando por la ventana, debo darle asco si ni siquiera me hablo después. Así que solo me queda odiarme por eso y resignarme a que no será para mí, lo último que le dije fue que se arrepentirá de rechazarme. Después de eso no pretenderé pensar que me tomara en serio. Creo que me odia por provocarlo, pero me deje llevar por el momento. Así que tiene toda la razón para hacerlo. Y tal vez sea mejor, al menos no lastimaremos a más gente en el proceso. A Melisa por ejemplo – dije llorando otra vez.

-ay cariño, lo amas más de lo que piensas- dijo Alice abrazándome.

Y me quede ahí llorando entre los brazos de mis hermanas mientras el amor de mi vida sigue lejos de mí.

* * *

Nenas espero les guste este capitulo, saludos y besososos...


	13. Las Cullen

**Capitulo 12.- "Las Cullen"**

**Edward pov**

Salí enfado de la cafetería apenas sentí a Jasper y Bella manipulando mi humor, no quiero estar calmado, quiero estar enfadado con ella, es lo único que me detiene de tomarla y llevarla al bosque, aún contra su voluntad y hacer mía de una vez por todas, así le dejare claro que me pertenece solo a mí y por fin dejara de andar con otros hombres, cuando no es Greg es cualquier otro del dichoso club y ahora el tal Ty… y lo peor es que Alice y Rosalie la apoyan.

¿En qué carajo piensan?...

¿En qué carajo pienso yo? ¿Llevarla al bosque en contra de sus deseos? ¿Forzarla? ¿En su primera vez… o en cualquier otra?

Carajo, estoy perdiendo la cabeza. Aunque con sus habilidades seguramente la peor parte la llevare yo.

Jueves… hora del club, Greg se acerco sonriente, con la manos extendidas para abrazarla, como siempre lo hizo por más tiempo del normal, maldita Bella que lo deja, yo ni siquiera puedo tocarla.

Carajo.

-¿cuándo y adonde paso por tu H3?- pregunto en tono triunfal el tipejo.

-¡lo conseguiste!- exclamo la razón de mi tortura.

-te dije que por tu auto vendía mi alma- contesto sonriendo enormemente, mientras Bella se le tiraba prácticamente encima al abrazarlo –y no solo te conseguí eso- dijo al tiempo que le abrazaba -recuerdas que tus hermanas, las chicas del club y tu estuvieron pidiendo ritmos nuevos, mas caribeños, bueno conseguí a un instructor de baile que se especializa en samba, salsa, Capoeira y empezamos hoy, así que como vez, me gane la gasolina- finalizó riendo y lleno de satisfacción al sentir los labios de Bella sobre los suyos.

-gracias, es más de lo que esperaba conseguir, mañana después de clases te llevas el auto, los papeles del seguro están en la guantera, solo te pido lo cuides, ese bebe es todo para mí- respondió apenas dejo sus labios.

-déjala en paz Edward, es libre ¿recuerdas? – siseó Rosalie junto a mi oído.

La mire aturdido.

-"lo sé todo, Bella nos lo dijo después que te fueras la semana pasada, piensa que la odias por lo que te dijo al final y prefiere que sea así, ha llorado mucho por ti, déjala, necesita ser feliz y no será contigo mientras no arregles tu situación, te pido por favor que la dejes buscar lo que le hace sentir bien y esto le ayuda", pensó, mientras Alice pensaba algo similar.

Bella llorando por mí,

¿Llorando? ¿Desde cuándo los vampiros lloran?

-"Dios si así se siente con ropa, como será sin ella"- el imbécil de Greg pensaba mientras Bella lo abrazaba.

Deje que ella entrara en mi mente y registrara el pensamiento, se aparto al momento mirándome, segundos después estrello sus labios sobre los de imbécil de nuevo.

-"¿qué demonios haces?, Bella, si tanto te urge un revolcón te llevo al bosque y lo hacemos de una vez"- pregunte mirándola, sostuvo mi mirada un momento mientras reflejaba dolor.

Genial la he ofendido y lastimado, todo sin abrir la boca, bajo la mirada avergonzada. Carajo, el imbécil soy yo.

-es hora del club –dijo Alice rápidamente -Vamos chicas- mientras jalaba a Bella quien se puso sería completamente.

Rosalie que me atravesó con la mirada, me habría arrancado la cabeza de haber tenido oportunidad, hasta Jasper quien nunca juzga me miro raro y Emmet, hum, Emmet…

-"te aplastare esa bronceada cabeza, idiota ¿qué le hiciste ahora a la enana?"-

Sí, todos se han dado cuenta de nuestro intercambio mental y de como ella se ha replegado sin decir nada más. Al menos todos los vampiros.

-váyanse al carajo- exclame en voz perfectamente audible, mientras miraba a otro lado.

-hum, será una tarde interesante, oye Emmet, ¿y si vamos al gimnasio?, quiero ver que aprende de nuevo tu hermana, lo último fue muy excitante...-

-hey, estás hablando de mi hermana, aunque te diré que esa vuelta que Rosalie hace es muy provocativa…-

-hey estás hablando de mi hermana- interrumpió Jasper mientras se reían de lo enredado que resulta todo.

-imbéciles, ambas son sus hermanas- termine diciendo fastidiado de sus bromas.

-hum, tarde larga, vámonos Jasper, ya regreso el Edward reprimido, parece adolescente con síndrome menstrual- dijo Emmet mientras se botaba de la risa y Jasper junto a él, dirigiéndose al gimnasio.

Bien mejor estar solo que mal acompañado.

Me dirigí a la salida, tome mi auto y me marche, a casa, solo, como antes.

Carajo.

**Emmet pvo**

Entramos al gimnasio, algunos estudiantes estaban sentados en las gradas mirando a los chicos bailar, son más hombres que mujeres por lo que varios están sentados en el suelo esperando su turno para ensayar, las más cotizadas son sin duda nuestras chicas, son quienes marcan los movimientos, están situadas al frente para que la demás puedan ver como se hace, mi Rosalie se ve hermosa enfundada en el conjunto deportivo rojo que trae, no puedo dejar de ver sus caderas, sus senos, toda ella me intoxica, es la mujer más hermosa, claro mis hermanas también lo son, pero son eso precisamente… mis hermanas, Rosalie nunca lo ha sido, desde el primer minuto fue mi mujer, mía y solo mía, Edward nunca la miró de esa forma, a pesar que Carlisle y Esme pensaban que serían una buena pareja.

Gracias a Dios no fue así.

Mire a Jasper, tiene esa cara de imbécil que le aparece cuando ve a Alice, se aman desde hace tanto, más tiempo de lo que tenemos Rosalie y yo, cuando se integraron a la familia ya eran pareja, nadie sabe la edad de cada uno con exactitud, así que decidimos tomarlas a partir de que llegaron a la familia y ellos lo aceptaron así, tratando de olvidar sus pasados.

Son los mejores hermanos que pude tener, Melisa, Vanessa incluso el perro, son parte de ella también y los quiero igual, aunque Melisa me gustaba por hacer feliz a Edward ahora no se con exactitud cómo me siento respecto a ella. La quiero eso es seguro.

Pero Bella definitivamente se ha llevado mi corazón, verla llorando esa noche y de esa manera, por todo y nada fue como una espada atravesándome… no entendí que le pasaba, solo sé que verla tan triste, desconsolada, me dejo clavado en mi sitio, dándole espacio para sacar su dolor y luchando por no correr hasta ella y abrazarla, romperé la crista de quien la haga llorar de nuevo de esa manera, aun si el responsable es el imbécil de mi hermano "mayor".

Cuando no pude soportar más, la abrace, la lleve en mi espalda mientras reía como una niña pequeña y desde ese momento fue MI niña pequeña, MI enana. Dios como la quiero, mi hermanita.

La defenderé de todo, incluso de Edward. Idiota, hacerla sufrir así por sus estupideces.

La clase esta por la mitad, mis chicas siguen bailando con cada chico de los que esperan su turno, les indican cómo moverse, como tocar a la compañera, el ritmo, los movimientos separados, etc. Cuando la instrucción termina cada una regresa con su pareja oficial de baile, Alice esta con Greg, quien babea por Bella, mi chica con un tipo casi tan grande como yo, pero no tan guapo según mi Rosalie, Bella esta con el tan nombrado Ty, quien la mira tratando de decidir si es un fantasma o no.

No lo es, pero lo que sí es no puede saberlo. Bella le mira con ternura, casi amor, algo hay entre ellos y debo averiguarlo, Rosalie me lo dirá, aunque tenga que usar tácticas bajas de persuasión.

Hum, esposas de titanio, eso usare…

**Jasper pvo**

Mire a Emmet, con la cara de estúpido mientras Rosalie baila con otro tipo, seguramente esta pensando en ella, siempre lo hace cuando Rose se aleja un poco, se aman tanto como Alice y yo.

Alice… ni siquiera recuerdo ya como me tope con este Ángel, pero si sé que no la encontré, ella lo hizo, me reclamo por tardar tanto, típico de mi duende.

Arreglo el desastre que era mi vida, me dio una razón para seguir, me prometió una vida sin remordimientos por quitar las vidas de humanos para mantener la mía, me prometió una familia, con personas que nos amarían como si fueran nuestros padres y hermanos con los cuales compartir esta existencia, no incluía la mascota de la familia pero incluso a Jacob a le tengo afecto.

A Melisa después de casi convertirla en la cena le tome mucho cariño, es una hermana mas, pero ¿cómo elegir ahora entre mi amor por Melisa y todo lo que Bella me hace sentir? Es imposible resistirse a su encanto, la manera en cómo te mira con toda la inocencia de quién no ha visto aun los horrores de esta existencia.

A Bella no le ha tocado pelear con neófitos, vampiros, Vulturis, no hay maldad en su alma, porque fue buena en su vida de humana, fue una chica llena de vida, con intereses sociales, desenvuelta, sociable por naturaleza y su enfermedad solo había opacado eso, su conversión la hizo una versión mejorada de sí misma.

Bella es el aire fresco que nos revitaliza a todos, desde su llegada las noches son interesantes, hay juegos y bromas, se ha ganado a Emmet en tiempo record y qué decir de Rosalie, platican por horas, cuando no habla con Alice o peor… cuando se juntan las tres, esa noche Emmet y yo nos quedamos solos, como Edward.

A quien el amor por Bella y por Melisa lo tiene dividido y en constante tensión.

Es difícil para todos tomar una posición acerca de este triangulo amoroso, por que los involucrados son familia y los amamos a todos mucho, sabemos que una de ellas resultará herida y eso nos lastima, pero también entendemos que Edward necesita hacer la elección antes de que los tres resulten mas perjudicados, bueno Melisa aún no sabe nada pero seguramente se verá afectada si Edward escoge a Bella. Después de todo, lo que Bella no ha vivido, Melisa sí.

Mi mujer baila ahora con Greg, por fortuna no tengo nada que temer, el humano se cae de la baba por Bella, Edward lo pasaría realmente mal si viniera, no leo los pensamientos pero puedo sentir el nivel de excitación y expectación que "Las Cullen" causan, después de todo están bailando salsa, un baile caliente por naturaleza, esos movimiento me dará gran placer esta noche, Alice siempre practica conmigo en la privacidad de nuestro dormitorio.

Gracias a Dios por el club de Baile.

El baile siguió por tres horas más, nadie quiere irse cuando las Cullen bailas, así que el club que era de tres horas semanales originalmente se hace ahora de cinco, es bueno, los chicos se quedan en la universidad y no andaban vagueando. O al menos eso dice el instructor del club, quien está encantado de que sus alumnas estrellas sean incansables cuando de instruir se trata, se dividen en grupos, cada chica toma un grupo de seis personas, dos parejas y dos varones solos, les enseñan los pasos y practican con los solitarios. Así el grupo avanza parejo, todos aprenden y cada día se hace más grande el club.

-quizá deberíamos entrar, piénsalo, tendríamos la oportunidad de bailar con las chicas y de ser la envidia de los humanos - siseo Emmet.

-sí, quizá es buena idea, al menos así la mayoría de los hombre sabrán que Alice y Rosalie están apartadas, le dejamos el problema a Edward- dije sin poder aguantar la risa.

-sí, me parece bien, mañana nos apuntamos- dijo Emmet caminando hacia Rosalie, pues la clase había terminado.

-¿nos vamos chicas?- pregunte cuando el lugar se vació.

-¿y Edward?- pregunto Rosalie cuando al salir no vimos su auto.

-se marcho hace horas, no andaba muy feliz- dije mientras sentía la tensión de Bella.

Fue la única que fingió no escuchar, como si eso fuera posible.

Por fin llegamos a casa y está vacía. No hay rastros de Edward. Mire un momento a Bella.

Su rostro esta imperturbable, pero sus emociones son otra cosa.

* * *

He aquí otra entrega de esta historia... saludos y besos!


	14. De patito feo a Cisne

**Capitulo 14.- De patito feo a Cisne.**

**Alice pov**

Fue una sorpresa ver a Jasper y Emmet en el gimnasio, formados y listos para tomar lecciones, ya me imaginaba al gran oso bailando, Rosalie necesitará toda su paciencia y no es mucha, el único que no está como siempre es Edward, uff, cada día esta de peor humor y Bella cada día se revela mas, mi teoría es que lo está llevando al límite para que o se decida a buscar a Melisa y arreglar las cosas o se desentienda de ella para siempre, aunque también tiene mucho que ver el hecho de que Ty la busca y la sigue, quizá la cosas no tengan nada que ver con Edward, quizá solo es la manera de Bella de devolverle la vida a su ex.

Eso tiene más sentido que lo otro. Debo ajustar mis teorías.

La clase empezó tranquila igual que siempre, hoy había 4 chicas mas, por lo que las acodamos con los chicos que mejor bailaban para que ellos las apoyaran, bueno era más para sacudirnos a los humanos y poder bailar con nuestros hombres. Sentí a Edward antes de poderlo ver, entro en el gimnasio y se sentó hasta arriba en las gradas, todos lo miramos de manera discreta, la única que lo ignoro como siempre fue Bella, aunque era la que más pendiente estaba de sus movimientos. Sus ojos la delataban.

Armamos la coreografía de dos piezas de salsa, bueno Bella lo hizo, constantemente se sube a las gradas para ver la distribución de los bailarines, el instructor nos deja a cargo los viernes para poder viaja a su casa en el pueblo vecino, así que ese día, "las Cullen" mandan. Y los chicos obedecen.

Pasamos las cuatro horas siguientes ensayando hasta que agotados los humanos decidimos parar. Los chicos responden bien, aprendieron rápido, incluso el oso bailoteando tiene ritmo, agilidad, lo hace bien para ser tan grande, Jasper lo hace más que bien, sobre todo cuando se pega a mi cuerpo, quizá un poco más de lo necesario, pero quien se queja.

Poco a poco se fueron retirando los demás, al final solo estábamos la bandada de vampiros y Ty, quien aprovecha cualquier oportunidad para estar con Bella y ella no le desalienta.

-¿quieres ir a cenar esta noche?, conozco un sitio increíble de pizza, digo, ¿te gusta la pizza verdad?- pregunto a mi hermanita.

-la verdad las amo, pero justo ahora estoy en un régimen algo estricto de alimentación y las pizzas no entran en mi lista- respondió Bella mientras Ty trataba de ocultar la decepción en su rostro –pero me encantaría dar una vuelta por el pueblo, ¿Qué te parece? - La cara del tipo se ilumino.

-genial, hay buenos sitios para platicar y si no eres miedosa, hay un claro donde se puede estar en la orilla del rio, con piedras enormes - comento Ty.

-creo que lo del bosque no me agrada tanto, pero seguro encontramos algo dentro del pueblo, si quieres nos vemos aquí en una hora, no tengo vehículo así que tendrás que traer el tuyo, a menos que…, ¿Emmet me prestas tu Jeep?-

-¡¿mi qué?!, no hermanita a como tu manejas mi bebe se quedara estampado en algún árbol, todo lo que quieras menos soltarte mi hermoso auto- dijo Emmet mientras Bella lo atravesaba con la mirada, antes de reírse.

-¿Rosalie?...- intento de nuevo.

-si le encuentro una diminuta ralladura te arranco la cabeza, ¿lo sabes, verdad? –dijo mientras aventaba las llaves en direcciona Bella.

-si le encuentras una ralladura lo cambias por otro- le contesto la amenazada - bueno Ty, te veo en una hora en la entrada de la universidad -finalizo mientras todos salíamos del gimnasio.

**Rosalie pvo**

-serás cuidadosa ¿verdad?, nunca has salido sola- dije mientras nos dirigíamos a los coches, Bella me había devuelto las llaves para ir a casa.

-no te preocupes, no me cenare a Ty, ¿ok? – me respondió mirándonos a todos, menos como siempre a Edward.

-no hablaba del humano, hablaba de mi coche- dije mientras Emmet se soltaba en una carcajada seguido de todos, si, Edward incluido.

-ah, eso… sí seré cuidadosa - me respondió un tanto apenada.

Llegamos pronto a casa. Subió a todo correr a su habitación, tardo veinte minutos en bajar bañada, peinada, maquillada y lista para salir.

Todos la miramos asombrados. Emmet bufo, su hermanita no saldrá así con simple humano. Jasper empezó o intento empezar a decir algo, Alice esta impactada, Esme y Carlisle se miraron uno al otro sin decir nada.

Por fortuna Edward esta aun en su habitación, pero el silencio es tan profundo que no tardara en bajar, además seguro que ya está leyendo las mentes de los presentes en la sala. Y sí, en un minuto estaba bajando las escaleras, se detuvo en seco al verla, su cara pasó de asombro a enfado realmente rápido.

-¿y cómo me veo? – pregunto inocentemente la chica en cuestión.

-¡no saldrás así y menos con ese idiota!- contesto Emmet y Edward le hizo segunda, hasta Jasper protesto.

Mientras una muy sorprendida Bella se miraba la ropa.

**Edward pov**

-"Dios mío esa no es Bella, esa es una supermodelo, ni siquiera se parece a la chica sencilla de siempre, la de sandalias, jeans desgastados, playeras sueltas, chamarra guantes, etc., la chica frente a nosotros es otra. Si conozco al oso de mi hermano no la dejara salir así, hasta Jasper está tratando de poner peros, Rosalie esta asombrada, ni ella se ve así en esos vaqueros. Y Dios nos libre de Edward si la ve en este momento "- Alice

-"¿Qué demonios se hizo Bella y como cree que saldrá así?, si Carlisle no dice nada Emmet lo hará y más vale que sea antes que baje el amargado de Edward" - Jasper

"Mi hermanita no saldrá así, o se cambia o no sale ¿como la detengo? por la fuerza no puedo, barrera las vigas conmigo pero tal vez si hacemos labor de convencimiento se cambie de ropa o mejor aún, no salga. Es un bebe, no tiene ni el año de vampira por supuesto aunque su edad humana es de ¿Qué?... 17 años. No, no saldrá con ese roba cunas. Pero si nada funciona, propondré una salida grupal así podre vigilar al imbécil."- Emmet

- "Ok, esa chica tiene el aroma de Bella, suena como Bella pero no se ve como ella, de la nada mi patito feo se hizo un hermoso cisne, en sentido figurado por supuesto Bella es tan hermosa como Rosalie o Alice, pero hoy esta despampanante, ni siquiera puedo articular palabra, no tengo derecho a negarle la salida, ¿por qué habría de hacerlo? es su vida y puede vivirla como mejor le parezca, me da pena que sea con otro hombre y no Edward, hum es decir, no es que Melisa no importe, pero si pudiera escoger un hombre para mi hija mas reciente sin duda seria Edward…alguien como él"- Carlisle.

-"Pobre Edward lo pasara mal si Bella sale así con ese chico Ty, ojala esto se arregle pronto, aun no se hablan, hijos, siempre creen que engañan a una madre, si claro"- Esme

Cada pensamiento me golpeo al mismo tiempo, apenas logre entender uno de otro y registrarlos, corrí tan rápido como pude hasta la sala, me pare en seco, de pie frente a mi tengo una aparición más que hermosa y luego recordé que saldrá con Ty, mi humor cambio más rápido de lo que corro, ahí está la mujer que amo, enfundada en uno pantalones vaqueros mucho más abajo del ombligo en negro, con blusa corta en azul con tiras en la espada y escote pronunciado que no oculta mucho y una chaqueta en el brazo, zapatos de tacón infernal negros, el pelo recogido en una coleta alta, con maquillaje hecho para conquistar.

-¿cómo me veo?- preguntó.

-¡no saldrás así y menos con ese idiota!- rugió Emmet y sin quererlo...

-estoy de acuerdo, no es apropiado ese atuendo para salir- remate.

Se miro con cara de asombro la ropa.

-¿qué tiene de malo mi atuendo? combina perfectamente, ¿Alice?- pidió refuerzos.

-sí, es una combinación perfecta Bella pero vas con un humano, si te ve así el paseo amistoso se convertirá en otra cosa, ya no es tu prometido ¿recuerdas? no debe saber quién eres, cariño no te puedes aferrar a él – le respondió mi hermana

Entonces lo entendí, saldrá con Ty para olvidarme, para dejarme fuera de su vida para siempre, la perderé. Pero no puede hacerlo, Ty no de saber quién es ella.

Nos miro a todos, bajo la cabeza mientras daba la vuelta, me partió el "corazón" verla así, por fin entiende que Ty no puede estar más con ella.

- Ya no necesitare tu auto Rosalie, gracias- dijo con un susurro.

Mientras se dirigía a su habitación.


	15. Primera cita ¿Grupal?

**Capitulo 14.- Primera cita… ¿grupal?**

**Edward pov**

Fue tal el dolor reflejado en su rostro al darse la vuelta que todos nos miramos entre nosotros. No podemos dejarla así.

-espera, llévate el mío- dije sin pensar, con tal que su expresión cambie, que esa mueca de dolor se borre de su rostro.

Me miro confundida.

-¿me das tu auto para salir con otro chico?- me pregunto a mitad de la escalera mientras todos me miraban en espera de mi respuesta.

Sus pensamientos me enloquecen. Y eso que trato de no prestar atención, ignorarlos lo más posible, con lo que leí al bajar me fue más que suficiente. Al menos papa piensa que yo soy el adecuado. Debí suponer que mama no se tragaría el cuento.

¿Desde cuándo soy amargado de nuevo?

Decidí ignorar todo de nuevo y concentrarme en la pregunta de Bella, quien aun espera mi respuesta.

-no, te doy el auto para que salgas a divertirte con TU AMIGO y tus hermanas- dije al tiempo que miraba a las chicas.

-salida grupal, vamos Rosalie, debemos arreglarnos- grito Alice jalando a mi hermana y pasando como el viento junto a Bella.

-eso me agrada mas, vamos Jasper, demostremos que podemos ser más rápidos que las chicas- grito a su vez Emmet corriendo escaleras arriba.

-en otras palabras me mandaras con cuatro chaperones, ¿a menos que también tú quieras venir?- pregunto cruzando los brazos.

El sarcasmo se pinta solo.

-esa es una excelente idea, hace mucho que no sales con tus hermanos Edward, seguro que se la pasan bien, además Carlisle y yo…. Necesitamos tiempo a solas- intervino Esme mientras pensaba en cómo llevar a Carlisle a la cocina y después…

-ok ya entendí, me voy… solo no hagas o mejor dicho no hagan nada en la mesa, se romperá- dije mientras intentaba olvidar sus pensamientos.

Lo hace a propósito. Madres. Carlisle solo se rie. Padres. Agh.

-quizá quieras cambiarte de ropa cariño, si el humano te pone mucha atención, Emmet le arrancara la cabeza- sonrió Esme guiando a Bella a su recamara.

-"Sí Emmet no lo hace, lo hare yo, no creas que me separare de ti, eres mía, ¿recuerdas?"- pensé mientras camina detrás de ellas.

-"¿y Melisa?"-

Demonios, una sola palabra y me deja sin argumentos.

Y así, diez minutos después todos estábamos de nuevo en la sala, Bella bajo con unos jean azules y una blusa rosa tranparente con un top blanco debajo, aun se ve deslumbrante, pero su atuendo y compañía dice SOLO AMIGOS, nos montamos en los coches, por supuesto Bella se fue con Emmet y Rosalie, Alice y Jasper conmigo.

Unos minutos después llegamos a la universidad y ahí está el molesto humano esperándola. Se asombro de ver los coches llenos de gente.

-lo siento, por más que trate de escabullirme, mis guardaespaldas no me lo permitieron, vamos sube, tratare que se comporten- dijo mientras Ty, se montaba en el Jeep junto a ella.

-te ves muy hermosa ¿y a donde me llevan?- mirándola detenidamente.

-"Dios como se parece a mi Bella, si no creyera que es imposible diría que es la misma, pero no, esta chica tiene hermanos, hasta se parece a ellos, ya no recuerdo bien como era Bella antes de enfermar, quizá era así, como la extraño, si esta Bella no estuviera enamorada de Edward, podría tratar de conquistarla, pero no hay manera, ¿Qué estará esperando Edward?" -

Leí en sus pensamientos.

Tan obvio es nuestro amor, si un humano lo ve, Melisa no tardara nada de saberlo. Carajo.

-hay un lugar para comer a las afueras del pueblo, sirven pizza y otras cosas, solo en caso de que tengas hambre, pero está muy tranquilo el sitio y se puede platicar, te gustara- Contesto Emmet refiriéndose al comedor publico junto al rio.

Quince minutos después llegamos. Todos bajamos de los coches, vi como Ty tomaba de la cintura a Bella y la bajaba, reteniéndola un poco más de lo necesario, mientras ella le sonreía. Sentí celos y al instante la calma de Jasper, lo mire y sonreí. Que oportuno mi hermano.

Pero ¿Y si Bella decide enamorarlo?, no tarará nada en conseguirlo, después de todo ¿por qué no?, yo mismo me he enamorado de Melisa cuando aún era humana, ella puede hacer lo mismo, nada la retiene a mi lado, yo no soy libre y ella sí.

La calma de Jasper se intensifico haciendo que todos los vampiros se dieran cuenta, Bella se separo suavemente de él.

-entonces ¿comeremos algo o todos están a dieta?- comento Ty, mirándonos a todos

-"¿tendré que invitarlos a todos o solo Bella?"- Sonreí.

-como esta es tu primera salida con los Cullen, nosotros invitamos así que pide lo que quieras de comer, para mí solo un soda, no como de noche- comente mientras miraba a los chicos, entendieron de inmediato.

-yo quiero costillas y soda- dijo Emmet, lo miramos raro.

-yo quiero un hamburguesa con papas y soda- contesto Rosalie, mientras le sonreía a su hombre mono.

-Nosotros queremos pizza- respondió Alice – de carnes y sodas- agrego.

-yo también quiero, pero de cuatro quesos- pidió Bella.

-a ver hamburguesas, costillas, pizzas de carne y queso, sodas, papas, bien creo que lo tengo todo, hare el pedido – dijo Ty dirigiéndose al mostrador.

-espera te acompañamos, no vayas a olvidar algo, además creo que agregare aros de cebolla y helado, a Rosalie le encanta el helado de fresa- dijo Emmet mientras nos hacia una seña a Jasper y a mí.

-huy le van a leer la cartilla al pobre Ty- dijo Rosalie quien estaba sentada junto a Bella y Alice frente a ellas.

-esta es la cosa Ty, Bella es la más pequeña de nosotros, no solo en edad, sino en ingresar a la familia, así que el asunto es así - dijo Emmet, jalando a Ty hacia un árbol después de pedir la comida, rodeamos al humano en posición de hermanos protectores.

Con brazos cruzados y cara de pocos amigos.

-mantén tus pantalones con el cierre arriba y vivirás- continúo Jasper.

Ante la cara de asombro del chico quien esperaba que Emmet fuera quien amenazara.

-porque de lo contrario, ni el infierno te salva –agregue dando un paso hacia él, somos casi del mismo tamaño, apenas le sacaba unos cinco centímetros.

-¿me estas amenazando Edward?- pregunto mirándome directamente.

Apunte con el índice a Emmet, quien ahora daba un paso hacia Ty y se ponía derecho sacando el enorme percho de oso que tiene.

-él no, yo sí, veras Bella es mi hermanita y si me entero que le hiciste daño, te parto en dos, mantén tus intensiones muy claras, nunca le mientas o le hagas llorar, porque serás hombre muerto- Termino Emmet.

-ahora que todo está claro, vayamos a comer- dijo Jasper tranquilamente mientras nos dábamos vuelta.

-esperen, ya hablaron ustedes, me toca a mí- dijo Ty, sonreí, esperaba esto desde que las palabras su formaron en su mente.

-entiendo que hagan esto por ella, pero deben saber que no tengo intensiones románticas, Bella me atrae y mucho, no son ciegos, ella es hermosa a más no poder, pero yo sigo enamorado de mi prometida, bueno ex, no tengo intensiones de enamorar a Bella, al menos no todavía, además creo que todos aquí sabemos que ella te ama a ti- dijo apuntándome- y es obvio hasta para mí que es correspondida, lo que no entiendo es que esperas, pero bueno eso será cosa tuya- finalizo pasando por nuestro lado como si nada se hubiera dicho.

Nos dejos asombrados, se requiere valor para enfrentarnos y lo hizo sin mucho esfuerzo.

Regresamos con la comida a donde estaban las chicas, Emmet se sentó atrás de Rosalie y Jasper junto a Alice, Ty con Bella y yo me quede junto a Jasper, no quiero sentir la proximidad del amor de mi vida mientras esta platica con otro, además seguro me ignorará como siempre.

Para que arriesgarme.

-bueno, ya que somos casi amigos, me cuentan que rollo con ustedes, digo, según sé, son hermanos pero no todos se ven así, bueno digo… ay olvídenlo ustedes son tan complicados que me dan dolor de cabeza- dijo riendo el tipo.

Es agradable.

Carajo.

-bienvenido a mi mundo- exprese - vivir con ellos es peor de lo que te imaginas- agregue.

-te explico, todos somos hijos adoptivos, excepto Jasper y Rosalie que sí son hermanos- explico Alice, esa es la mentira oficial de este periodo en nuestra casi interminable existencia -No fuimos adoptados al mismo tiempo, Edward fue el primero, luego Rosalie, después Emmet, le seguimos Jasper y yo, después llego Melisa, Vanessa y Jacob, pero Jacob no es un Cullen, aunque si lo consideramos parte de la familia- terminó mi hermanita.

-¿cómo es que Rosalie y Jasper no fueron adoptados juntos? y ¿quiénes son Melisa, Vanessa y Jacob?- pregunto demostrando que escucha con atención, la mayoría no nota esas cosas.

-cuando nuestros padres murieron nos separaron, cuando Carlisle se entero de la existencia de Jasper, lo busco hasta que lo encontró y lo adopto, ahí encontramos a Alice. Ellos ya estaban juntos… es decir en el mismo orfanato- completo Rosalie.

-Melisa es la novia de Edward, Vanessa su hermana y Jacob el novio de Nessie- dijo Bella en un tono apenas apreciable para Ty.

-"Y por eso no están juntos, vaya, eso si no lo esperaba, entonces quizá si tengo una oportunidad, si Edward quisiera algo con Bella, habría dejado a su novia"-

Carajo, hasta él entiende eso, pero no hay manera de que sea tan fácil.

-Melisa esta con su hermana y cuñado en Europa, se fueron a los pocos días que llego Bella- explique a modo de comentario casual.

-"así que su novia no sabe que está enamorado de la nueva Cullen, al diablo con mis planes de conquista, o quizá no… nunca se sabe, quizá no deje a su novia"-

Demonios. Insistirá.

* * *

Nenas lamento la espera en que les he tenido. el trabajo y otras actividades me han tenido ocupada. pero aquí les dejo el capi, espero lo disfruten!


	16. Anécdotas, recuerdos, deseos

**Capitulo 15- Anécdotas, Recuerdos, Deseos **

**Rosalie Pov**

-bueno ya te contamos algo de nosotros ahora háblanos de ti- pidió Alice mientras todos los mirábamos y seguíamos comiendo.

Probablemente nos sentiremos mal después de ingerir alimentos humanos, pero Bella está feliz de poder estar con Ty y eso vale la pena cualquier malestar.

Por ella sí.

-bueno lo básico, tengo 20 años, soy de Forks, no recuerdo haberles visto antes, quizá no coincidimos por que pase mucho tiempo en Seattle por la enfermedad de mi novia, le aterraban los hospitales y al mantenerme cerca me aseguraba saber que se quedaría hasta el final en cada tratamiento, fue difícil dejar la universidad, mis padres no estuvieron muy contentos pero cuando les explique fueron comprensivos, me imagino que la conocieron en el instituto, se llama… llamaba Isabella Swan- hizo una pausa para contener el dolor

Bella se tenso por completo, Jasper trabajo sobre ella rápidamente.

-cerca del final le pedí matrimonio, nada me hubiera hecho más feliz que casarme con ella, pero los cocteles experimentales le hicieron entrar en coma, paso tres meses así y cuando despertó se fue, sin decir nada, dejo una nota donde intentaba explicar el porqué de su marcha. Era muy típico de ella no dejar que se preocuparan más de la cuenta, durante los dos años anteriores a su enfermedad se ocupo diariamente de su padre, Charlie, el jefe de la policía, ¿lo recuerdan?- asentimos- bueno cocinaba para él, se encargaba de la ropa, la casa y el instituto. Lo siento los estoy abrumando con esto- dijo disculpándose, mire como una lagrima corría por la mejilla de Bella y antes que Ty la viera desapareció.

Todos lo vimos, muy pocas cosas se le escapan a los vampiros y sabemos que las palabras de Ty, han traído mas recuerdos de Bella, que sufre por eso. Y antes de que pudiéramos cambiar de tema…

-Hablamos de ella- pidió Edward.

No fui la única que lo miro con asombro… esto hace daño a Bella, pero… quizá si Ty lo saca y supera, ella haga lo mismo, todo ese remordimiento por arruinar la vida del chico que un tiempo atrás amo. O que quizá aun ama.

-no es necesario, si no te sientes cómodo con ello- infirió Bella, tratando de evitarlo.

-no, está bien, lleva mucho tiempo guardado, es hora de sacarlo y seguir adelante- dijo Ty.

Mientras su mirada se perdía en ningún punto, probablemente recordando, tratando de encontrar las palabras que sacarán todo el dolor interior que aun tiene. Esa parte es obvia. Para todos.

-Bella Swan fue un torbellino de actividades, cuidaba a su padre, asistía al instituto, fue animadora y los sábados se juntaba con un grupo de chicas para bailar, montaban espectáculos y los presentaban en los festivales, baile, canto, puestas en escena, lo que montara era un éxito. ¿La recuerdan?- pregunto de pronto, lo cual tendría sentido si nosotros estudiábamos ahí, pero…

-no la conocimos, estuvimos en Europa los 2 primeros años y para cuando regresamos a Fork, ella ya no asistía- aclaro Alice.

-bueno, así fue ella, nunca se detuvo, nunca dijo que no a nada, los domingos ayudaba a varios chicos de su clase en cualquier cosa que se les complicara con las materias. Así la conocí, mi muerte era algebra, mis padres habían intentado con tutores, profesores y nada que se me daba, era mi última oportunidad, si reprobaba me sacaban del equipo de futbol y adiós a mi beca para la universidad, un amigo me dijo que esa chica de las obras teatrales podría hacer que yo pasara, obviamente no lo creí, pero asistí de todos modos, toque su puerta y me abrió una niña de cabello alborotado, ojos enormes de un café chocolate, labios rojos… me miro un momento, les juro que perdí el habla, levanto la ceja como diciendo ¿que-demonios-quieres? - mientras decía esto, Bella realizo el gesto con la ceja, lo quito enseguida.

Regrese mi atención a Ty, esta parte de la vida humana de Bella quiero conocerla.

- me presente de la manera más torpe que se puedan imaginar, me dejo pasar y pude ver que ya habían varios chicos en su cocina, todos trabajando en varias cosas, todas diferentes, ese día fue el mejor de mi vida, era indescriptiblemente hermosa cuando se enfadaba, su cara se ponía roja y hacia un gesto con las manos como si pudiera hacer explotar el objeto de su enfado – mientras hacía con las manos el mismo gesto que Bella hiciera cuando destruyo al sala de Forks – y casi siempre era yo ese objeto, mi cabeza dura era legendaria, para mi fortuna se apiado de mi situación y empecé a verla cada 2 días, así por un mes hasta que aprobé el primer examen, ese día le pedí que saliera conmigo, me toco pedirle permiso al Jefe, fue intimidante, pero lo conseguí, a los 2 meses era mi novia –señalo en tono triunfal -juntos armábamos los escenario, tenía una pasión innata por construir cosas, diseñar, remodelábamos las casa de arboles del barrio, incluso hicimos una… -

–Casa de muñecas…- interrumpió bella sin darse cuenta, Ty la miro sorprendido.

-¿cómo supiste?- le pregunto.

-hum bueno, si le gustaba la construcción y era como dices una casa de ese tipo sería lógico armar- se justifico.

-eso estaba pensando yo también- agrego Alice para ayudarla…

-tiene lógica, sí, una casa de muñecas, diseño cada espacio, recorrimos todo Seattle buscando las piezas pequeñas y las que no encontramos insistió en hacerlas ella misma, acabo con cortadas, astillas, machacones, pero la termino… aun está en la cama de su habitación, después de su desaparición la buscamos por semanas, el doctor decía que no había manera que sobreviviera tanto tiempo, días tal vez, Charlie insistió en buscar en el bosque de Forks, tonto porque desapareció en Seattle pero igual buscamos-

Calló un momento, tomo aire de nuevo y con la voz más que afectada siguió con su relato.

-Un día, el ultimo que estuve ahí, encontré un árbol, en el tenia escrito "Ty, te amare hasta mi último latido. Bella" estaba cerca del acantilado donde solíamos ir a jugar calvados, yo pienso que logro llegar y salto. Eso fue lo último que pude soportar, me marche esa tarde, estuve dando vueltas en coche por toda esta parte del país, hasta que recordé nuestro sueño…-

- vivir juntos, estudiar aquí, casarnos, tener hijos y envejecer- dijo Bella tan bajo que solo los vampiros la escuchamos mientras Ty lo decía en voz alta, en el mismo orden y casi al mismo tiempo.

-hace poco platique con Charlie, en el instituto hicieron una obra de teatro en su honor y creo que una de las aulas de arte lleva su nombre, por todo lo que hizo por los demás mientras vivió, de una manera u otra René logro sobrevivir, se regreso a Phoenix con su esposo, lo último que supe de ella es que esta pensando en adoptar un bebe, un niño. Y Charlie también salió adelante, ahora vive en la reserva, según sé anda con una de las mujeres de ahí. Le va bien, el tiempo ha ido calmando su dolor, constantemente va de pesca cerca del acantilado y cada mes deja un arreglo floral de puras rosas blancas, las favoritas de Bella – en este punto Bella se paro rápidamente y se dirigió hacia el bosque si explicaciones, Ty se levanto con intensiones de ir, pero Edward se adelanto, el humano nos miro intrigado.

- ¿Que dije? ¿La moleste? Quizá no debería estar hablando de otra mujer cuando le he invitado a salir- dijo angustiado.

-no es eso, Bella aún extraña a su padres biológicos, murieron poco antes de adoptarla, aun esta sensible pero cálmate, Edward esta con ella. Solo necesita un momento- conteste tratando de parecer despreocupada por la situación.

-si Bella tiene 19, ¿por qué adoptarla? ya tiene la mayoría de edad ¿no?- termino por razonar.

-sí, pero cuando Carlisle la conoció, Bella esta como perdida por su pasado, ya sabes la muerte y todo eso, considero que lo mejor será que estuviera rodeada de gente y la llevo a vivir con nosotros, al poco la adoptaron y desde entonces es como una hermana para nosotros, dejo su pasado atrás para tener un futuro, pero a veces como todos, extraña a sus padres- explique.

No voy a decirle que Bella tiene diecisiete, que pasó el último año de instituto por puros exámenes en tres semanas y que por eso puede estudiar la universidad. O que Jasper le consiguió actas nuevas, con más edad de la que realmente tiene y menos le digo que es su novia no muerta...

**Edward pov**

-¿estás bien cariño? –le pregunte mientras la alcanzaba en el bosque.

Esta quieta mirando hacia el rio, sin hablar, parece no haberme escuchado, estaba por hablarle de nuevo cuando sin previo aviso soltó un sollozo.

Es cierto, Bella puede llorar. Me lo habían dicho pero no lo había visto. No con toda claridad.

-mi padre me lleva flores al acantilado porque piensa que me suicide, lo hago sufrir por nada, debí quedarme en el hospital y morir, al menos tendría un lugar y la certeza para llorarme, ¿qué clase de perra maldita y egoísta le hace eso a sus padres, a su prometido? – dijo en susurro apenas audible salvo para los vampiros.

- "no la dejes creer eso"- Alice

- "está equivocada, Edward dile"- Rose

- "lo hizo por amor, haz que entienda"- Jasper

- "convéncela, no la dejes creer eso"- Emmet

Todos mis hermanos me piden que le quite esa idea y no sé cómo hacerlo. No me deja entrar en su mente, así que no puede escucharlos.

-mira, a como yo lo veo, les evitaste la pena de verte morir, lo cual habría sido sin duda más doloroso y de no haberte ido, no serias hoy lo que eres, no habrías podido sanar a Ty, esto lo ayuda, si estuvieras muerta nada podría hacerse y además cuando acabe tu año de neófita podrás ver a tus padres y… - ya la cague.

-¿podre hacer eso, podre hablar con ellos?- me pregunto con toda la esperanza puesta en mis palabras.

Carajo, no debí decir eso, de idiota, estúpido e imbécil mis hermanos no me bajaron, Bella no puede hacer eso sin revelar lo que es y eso no esta permitido, ¿cómo me metí en esto? La mire con la respuesta reflejada en mi rostro.

-hablar no, pero los podrás ver desde lejos, asegurarte que están bien, quizá más adelante podamos acercarte a ellos, no se Bella, no hay nada escrito aún- respondí tratado de no matar todas sus esperanzas.

Su mirada se cargo de dolor otra vez y lloro de nuevo, solo acerté a abrazarla amorosamente. Levanto su rostro hacia mí, con lágrimas en él, no pude evitarlo, fue más fuerte que yo, la bese.

Con toda la pasión que he acumulado desde que la vi, los recuerdos de su cuerpo bajo el mío llegaron de inmediato, su mente y la mía ahora conectadas, cada recuerdo de ella se complementa con los míos, la pasión fue creciendo en ambos, como una marejada que se lleva todos los obstáculos a su paso, dejando solo el amor, el deseo, la pasión que hay entre los dos.

Sus manos me recorrieron la espalda deteniéndose en mi cabello, mientras las mías pasaron por sus costado, tratando de colarme por debajo de su top, lentamente toque su piel, la abrace por debajo de la ropa, su espalda, baje por dentro de los pantalones, por sus caderas, hasta llegar finalmente a sus nalgas, las apreté mientras uní su cuerpo al mío, pudo sentir mi excitación completa en su vientre, intensifico el beso un poco más, mientras desabrochaba mi camisa, pasando sus manos por mi pecho, sus labios reclamaron mas de los míos.

Sus dedos llegaron hasta mi pantalón, desabrocharon el primer botón, mientras sus dedos rozaban mi piel, excitándome todavía más, sus labios se desplazaban por mi cuello y mis manos apretaban sus pechos por encima de la ropa la cual estaba por quitar.

-"detente"- dijo mientras hacía lo mismo.

Sus manos cayeron junto a su cuerpo. Las mías siguieron su ejemplo.

-"lo siento, no debí dejar que esto se saliera de control"- se disculpo.

-"es mi culpa, perdóname, pero debes de saber que cuando Melisa regresé me separare de ella, no puedo estar sin ti, no estaré sin ti, la próxima vez que te bese será libre, seré tuyo"-

Asintió con su mirada en la mía. Con la luz de la esperanza brillando en ellos, con el amor puesto en cada poro de su piel y de la mía.

Regresamos con los demás después de arreglarnos la ropa y el cuerpo. Todos nos miraron, nadie dijo nada, si saben o no lo que ha pasado sus pensamientos no me lo revelaron.

Pasamos el resto de la noche platicando sobre todo y nada, el humano es interesante, para ser humano. Como dije antes, es realmente agradable, en esa noche y por primera vez en dos siglos, nos hicimos amigos de un humano.

Bella está logrando que sea cada vez mas fácil relacionarnos con ellos, ya no somos "Los Cullen" misteriosos y reservados, somos Los Cullen, amables, amigables hasta cierto punto.

Lo único que no cambia es la envidia tenue que parecemos despertar en los demás.

Claro, si supieran la verdad de nuestra existencia no tendrían nada que envidiar.


	17. Planes para un día de campo

**Capitulo 17.- Planes para un día de campo**

**Melisa pov**

Es viernes en la noche y Ty está en la sala con todos, comiendo pizza, ¿desde cuándo los Cullen comen pizza? Edward y yo habíamos ido de cacería y como en la veces anteriores cada que intente hacer el amor con él me rechazo, de manera discreta con un pretexto, una razón sacada de la manga pero igual fue un rechazo.

Siempre hay algo, eso me hace estar de mal humor, es mi esposo se supone que es natural intimar con él, pero no parece verlo de ese modo, aunque tampoco es que me muera por ellos, es que necesito amarrar el asunto rápido, el tiempo se me acaba.

Apenas llegamos se sentó en la sala a comer, miro a Bella y bajo la mirada, junto a Bella esta Ty, bueno mejor dicho ella está en sus piernas, mientras comen de la misma pieza, Alice está planeando un día de campo, al parecer todos saldremos en la madrugada del día siguiente, pasaremos el fin de semana cerca del rio del otro lado del estado. Genial todo el fin de semana con más gente, cuando lo único que quiero es desnudar a mi esposo y terminar con esto rápido

-¿qué te parece Melisa?- me interrumpió Emmet.

-perfecto ¿a qué hora salimos?- respondí interesadamente.

-en cuanto Ty llegue aquí, solo llevaremos el vehículo de Bella y el mío, son los mejores para atravesar el bosque, así que las chicas se irán juntas con Bella y los chicos conmigo. Y te advierto si crees que yo manejo como loco, Bella te tumbara la cabeza, esta chica lleva al demonio dentro cuando maneja en carretera y peor si atraviesa el bosque. Estás advertida - dijo Emmet.

Bella le tiró un pedazo de papa frita, la cual por supuesto intercepto Rosalie sonriéndole. Parece algo rutinario.

-bueno creo que es hora que me vaya- dijo Ty mientras Bella se ponía de pie.

-quédate, mi recamara es grande y creo que Emmet tiene un saco extra, así no tendremos que esperar hasta que regreses mañana, tienes ropa acá, de la ultima excursión- dijo Bella para asombro de todos, tomándolo de la mano.

-Bella…- susurro Edward.

Emmet se llevo a Ty para darle el saco, la chica miro a mi esposo y se quedaron mirándose intensamente por un rato, hasta que Ty regreso, entonces sin decir nada se dio la vuelta y lo llevo hasta su recamara, Edward solo miro hacia otro lado.

Ahora estoy casi segura, está interesado en ella. Quizá las cosas tengan otro arreglo. O quizá solo sea por el hecho de que somos vampiros, el humano no debe estar tan cerca.

**Bella pov**

Entramos en mi habitación, Ty hizo por hablar pero cubrí sus labios con los míos, después le indique que no hablara. Tome un papel y escribí:

- El cuarto de Edward esta aquí a lado y todo se escucha, no hables, escribe-

.-. _Me invitaste a quedar porque su novia regreso, no se quedo contigo ¿verdad?_ .-.

Rápidamente bloquee sus pensamientos de Edward. No debe saber qué mis acciones son por él, su matrimonio es más importante.

-_ no puede dejarla, al parece tienen mas pasado del que pensé, no sabe como hacerlo, ella regreso expresamente por él, es una historia llena de altibajos por lo que han pasado juntos, creo que de alguna manera Edward siente que debe estar con ella, aunque sin duda me ama tanto como lo amo yo, pero no quiero estar sola, tu sabes bien lo que pasa, perdóname te estoy utilizando descaradamente, creo que su novia sospecha algo, me gustaría eliminar las dudas para que no tengan problemas, después de todo entre Edward y yo nada paso -_

_.-. Bien cuenta conmigo, quizá si piensa que te fijas en mí, se anime a hacer algo al respecto y te recupere.-._

_- no es eso lo que quiero, lo que quiero es que me olvide, así podrá seguir con ella, mira si él cree que estoy contigo me dejara en paz, tu no conoces a Edward, no va a luchar por mi si ella está aquí. -_

_.-. Pues no te entiendo pero si esto es lo que quieres cuenta conmigo, tampoco es que sea mucho sacrificio.-._

_-no te enamores de mi ¿de acuerdo? -_ advertí.

_.-. No lo hare, sabes que me gusta Martha, pero quizá verme contigo le de celos y deje de hacerse la difícil, así matamos dos pájaros de un tiro.-_. Escribió al final.

Sin más preámbulo nos reímos por un rato hasta que le dolió la panza, pasamos la noche platicando de nuestras aspiraciones para la universidad, entre ratos nos secreteábamos como adolescentes hablándonos la oído, como si eso evitara que mis hermanos se enterarán.

Después de casi tres horas se durmió, lo contemple recodando como era nuestra vida antes de los malos días y antes de ser vampiro, extraño eso a veces. Pero es algo que no tiene arreglo, así que para que lamentar. Lo mire dormir, acaricie el brazo que tenia fuera del saco, su piel es fuego bajo mis manos, mi frialdad lo despertó

-la cama tiene más espacio, ven- le dije mientras le daba otra colcha.

-¿porque toda tu familia siempre está helada? No soy el único que lo dice, aunque a los chicos del club parece no importarles, con tal de ponerles las manos encima se aguantan lo que sea- dijo mientras me abrazaba a través de las cochas.

-¿me crees si te digo que es una condición genética que tenemos por coincidencia?- pregunte a mi vez.

-no-

-entonces te diré que somos vampiros que nos alimentamos de la sangre de animales porque nuestro padre cree en la santidad de la vida humana y la razón de escribir nuestras platica es porque como nunca dormimos podemos escuchar todo, ver todo y nos movemos a una velocidad increíble y porque todos estarán escuchando con atención- conteste directa y sin rodeos señalando la recamara de aun lado.

Inútil pues no puede verme en la oscuridad.

-vale me quedo con la versión de la cosa genética- sonrió mientras quitaba las colchas y me abrazaba piel con piel. Es como sostener fuego en las manos para un humano pero… me aferre a su cuerpo. Esta noche necesito calor.

-eso pensé, estas que ardes, ven abrázame más- le dije sin importarme quien escuchara.

-no, no estoy caliente, tu estas helada y si, te voy a abrazar hasta mañana y en la noche y todo el tiempo que tú quieras, eres especial para mi Bella, lo sabes - dijo mientras me guiñaba el ojo y apuntaba hacia el cuarto de Edward, es un chico listo.

Me mantendrá ocupada bloqueando de Edward sus pensamientos. Pondré uno permanente.

Sin pensar mucho lo bese de nuevo, su boca me quema pero que es un poco de fuego en mis labios, si mi cuerpo entero se consume pensando que Edward ha hecho el amor con su esposa en las incontables veces que se han perdido en el bosque.

Le deje dormir otro rato, hasta que fue hora de partir Rosalie me hablo desde su recamara. Es hora de poner todo en marcha, Edward tendrá que dejar de amarme. Y yo tendré que morir en el proceso.

-Vamos cariño despierta -le susurre al oído.

Cuando eso no funciono, puse mis dedos fríos en su cuello, brinco al momento despertándose de inmediato, se ducho en mi recamara mientras yo me vestía, cuando salió estaba poniéndome la blusa, me abrazo por la espalda mientras escribía con pésima letra por cierto.

_.-.¿qué tal lo hago?.-._

_- - genial, pero no es necesario que lo hagas si estamos solos- -_

_.-. verdad te diré que si te creí lo de los vampiros, sé que no son normales, pero no me dan miedo… también se quién eres, lo sospeche desde la noche que salimos por primera vez y te digo que te agradezco que no me hayas dejado sin saber que estas "viva", se que amas a Edward, pero yo aun te amo, no como antes, pero si te amo, eres lo que siempre fuiste para mí y si esto hace que el bestia de Edward reacciones entonces fingiré hasta cuando no pueda vernos y si todos escuchan como dices, mantengamos esto tan real como se pueda, Bella Swan.-._

Lo mire sin saber que pensar, me sonrió como siempre lo hizo, las nubes entre nosotros se esfumaron, somos de nuevo Ty y Bella contra el mundo. Sin poder evitarlo ni intentarlo lo bese de nuevo mientras me respondía el beso abrazándome un poco más fuerte.

Escuche la puerta abrirse, Edward. No necesite verlo, su aroma lo tengo grabado a fuego en mi alma, se aclaro la garganta mirándonos. No pudo leer la mente de Ty, me miro con el coraje pintado, de nuevo.

-estamos listos- dijo secamente en la puerta, mirando la manera como Ty me abrazaba.

-si gracias Edward ya bajamos, ¿cariño que mas vas a llevar? – dijo Ty mientras tomaba las mochilas dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-nada más- alcance a responder.

Recorrí la habitación con la mirada deteniéndome apenas en la cama revuelta donde dormimos. Al pasar junto a Edward me tomo del brazo, metiéndonos de nuevo a la recamara. Y cerrando sin hacer ruido.

-_"¿qué demonios haces?"_-pensó mirándome.

**-**_"mira Edward tu esposa ya regreso, es obvio que no la vas a dejar, por favor déjame en paz, yo… necesito olvidarte y Ty puede hacerme feliz y esta vez no lo dejare plantado, hagámonos un favor, detengamos esto antes de que hayan consecuencias lamentables"_- pensé en respuesta mientras lo miraba con los ojos húmedos.

Cerrando mi mente para él.

Sin anticipación me beso, poniéndome contra la pared, con una velocidad exagerada desabrocho mi pantalón deslizando su mano entre mis piernas, me toco justo en el centro acallando mis gemidos con su boca, su lengua entraba y salía de mi boca, sus dedos hacían lo mismo con mi intimidad, en poco tiempo me sentí morir, la sensación es tan placentera que por un momento olvide que su esposa esta abajo esperándolo, olvide todo mientras le devolvía el beso y aferre su mano para que no me soltara, para que no dejara de hacer lo que me está haciendo, enrolle mis piernas en su cadera mientras torpemente trate de desabrochar su pantalón y sentir su sexo.

Me soltó de golpe antes de poder tocarlo y mirándome satisfecho por mi reacción, se arreglo la ropa.

_-"eres mía, no lo olvides…"_- lamiendo con lentitud sus dedos.

Salió dejándome ahí.

Sin entender que ha pasado…

* * *

Hola chicas... ¿que les pareció el asunto de Ty?

¿Creen que Edward tenga derecho a creerse algo de Bella?

¿ustedes perdonarían un acto como el de la recamara...?

Espero sus comentarios...

Gracias por leerme :)


	18. Día de Campo

**Capitulo 18.- Día de campo.**

**Bella pov**

Disimule tanto como pude cuando baje con Ty, no mire a Edward, mi auto es el primero de la fila los abordamos tal como Emmet nos dividiera la noche anterior y en todo momento trate de evitar la mirada de Melisa, me siento peor que nunca.

¿Cómo podré mirarla a la cara después de lo que deje que Edward me hiciera en la recamara?

La manera en cómo se porto conmigo aun me quema por dentro, la manera en como olvide todo y casi me entrego sin más, soy una estúpida por creer que me ama, no lo hace, al menos no de la manera que yo espero. Estúpida con mayúsculas.

Benditos lentes de sol.

-Bella cariño, vas muy rápido- dijo Rosalie tocándome el brazo sacándome de mis pensamientos, pude ver por la hora marcada en su reloj que han pasado dos horas desde que salimos.

Ni siquiera he puesto atención a la carretera, mire por el retrovisor y Emmet está bastante lejos. Disminuí la velocidad mientras marcaba el numero de mi oso hermano.

-¡¿estás cargando el vehículo lleno de rocas o qué?! Mueve tu osezno trasero Emmet, el fin de semana no durara siempre. Por cierto, Ty sabe que somos vampiros- solté justo antes de colgar y solo por joder.

-¡ ¿Qué qué?! – preguntaron todas al mismo tiempo.

-Sí, anoche se lo dije y como ven ni siquiera se mortifico, solo me dijo que le agradaba no estar en el menú- conteste inventando lo último, no pienso explicar cómo se ha enterado.

Es raro que no lo hayan escuchado. Cierto… estábamos escribiendo.

-Sabes que esto nos pone en peligro a todos… sí ya lo hiciste solo nos tocara responder a sus fastidiosas preguntas- dijo Rosalie con un poco de molestia en la voz y mirando hacia el otro lado .

-a ver si entiendo esto... ¿ella le habla a un humano sobre nuestra verdadera naturaleza y solo dices que responderás la preguntas del tipo sin molestarte como si no fuera nada? pero ¿que Edward me haya salvado de la camioneta te provoco un ataque masivo de histeria al grado de casi le arrancarle la cabeza? – pregunto entre asombrada e indignada Melisa, la mire brevemente por el retrovisor.

-a ti no te conocíamos Melisa, no puedes comparar, a Ty lo conocemos desde que el semestre empezó y Bella lo conoce desde mucho antes, por lo cual si ella confió en él los demás lo haremos, así como confiamos en Jacob porque era amigo tuyo, ¿recuerdas? - explico Rosalie tratando de ser amable.

Me pregunte como han podido vivir 200 años juntas.

No, no lo hacen, recordé que Edward y Melisa tienen casa aparte.

Llegamos rápido al lugar donde hemos decidido acampar, dado que Ty sabia y al parecer los demás ya están al tanto, armamos las tiendas a velocidad vampiro, hay sol, por lo que nos quedamos cerca de los arboles, tendremos que esperar que se oculte un poco para poder nadar y jugar o esperar hasta la noche, eso es más factible.

Las chicas nos metimos a las tiendas ya armadas para ponernos los trajes de baño, los chicos recogieron leña, vi a Ty acercarse a Edward, le dijo algo y este ultimo lo guio hacia dentro del bosque. Trate de agudizar el oído pero hay mucho ruidos de este lado, Emmet ha puesto su equipo de música hasta donde alcanza.

Sospeche que lo hizo a propósito, los chicos tienen un propia manera de apoyarse, pero a quien estan respaldando mis hermanos, si Edward ataca a Ty no podre escucharlo a tiempo, unos minutos después regreso Ty con algo de leña, un rato bastante largo, después regreso Edward con mucha más sin apenas hacer esfuerzo.

Me miro y en su rostro hay mucho dolor, ¿arrepentimiento? y algo más que no quise analizar, desvié mis ojos a Ty quien entraba a la tienda para cambiarse de ropa. Salió momentos después con una playera sin mangas y una bermuda de mezclilla, recordé su hermoso cuerpo. Bien aun puedo darme el gusto de abrazarlo, bañarme con él, demostrarle a Edward que no es mi dueño como cree.

Apenas revisamos que no hubiera más humanos a la vista nos lanzamos a jugar bajo el sol, mientras Ty se quedaba mirando como brillábamos, igual que diamantes, se detuvo justo en mí, mientras le hacía señas de que se acercara. Bajo sus lentes de sol y camino con lentitud hacia mí.

-desentono por completo- dijo mientras me abrazaba por la espada - ¿te dije lo hermosa que te ves en ese traje? ¿No había algo con más tela?- pregunto mientras hundía su cara en mi cuello.

-si había… - conteste riéndome de su comentario, mientras Emmet proponía hacer clavados desde la cascada más alta.

- pues me alegro que escogieras este en lugar de otro y no, lo siento Emmet yo me quedare aquí donde es humanamente seguro, tu tal vez aguantes el golpe de agua, yo quedare como estampilla- dijo mientras hacía por sentarse en un tronco desde donde se veía todo el paisaje.

-me quedo contigo, así platicamos un poco mas- le dije mientras me sentaba sobre él.

-no, ve y humilla al enorme oso que tienes por hermano, gánate una por mí- mientras besaba mi hombro y acariciaba la espalda.

Me levante de mala gana, aunque la verdad los clavados me gustan, después de todo era uno de mis pasatiempos con Ty en mi vida humana.

-"¿podemos hablar?"- Edward otra vez, en mi mente, como si no estuviera ahí siempre.

-"no"-

- "por favor, necesito explicarte mi comportamiento, no fue apropiado, estaba enojado y…"

-"no me interesa, ahora déjame en paz, aléjate tanto como se pueda, atiende a tu esposa para eso te quedas con ella"- pensé mientras caminaba más rápido hacia las cascadas.

-"Bella, perdóname"-

-"¿por dejar que me enamorara de ti mientras decías que la dejarías?, o ¿por tratarme como ramera en la recamara mientras tu esposa te esperaba abajo?"-

-"jamás quise tratarte así por favor no lo digas, no lo eres, yo…"-

-"no me interesa, piérdete Edward"- respondí esperando mi turno para aventarme.

Me acerque a la orilla, salude a Ty.

-"amor por favor escúchame, la dejare sí con eso te quedas conmigo…"- me lance sin querer escuchar mas.

Se aventó detrás de mí y mientras caíamos me tomo de las manos, nos hundimos mientras trataba de soltarme, me guio hacia adentro de las rocas a gran velocidad. Encontró una especie de burbuja de aire, emergimos sin tocar el techo de piedra, habían otra rocas lisas alrededor, me guio hasta la más cercana arrimándome contra ella. Mientras se pegaba a mi cuerpo y me hablaba muy bajo.

-sí me perdonas la dejo, pero por favor no me apartes de ti, no puedo soportar la idea de que este con él o con otro, te amo… perdóname por favor, quédate a mi lado- suplico con la voz rota, si pudiera llorar ahora lo estaría haciendo.

Me beso y me abrazo con desesperación, sus manos me recorren la cintura mientras pegó mi cadera a la suya, puedo sentir su erección presionándose en mi, mis manos bajaron buscando su sexo, esta vez no me separo, libero mis senos mientras los besaba, mordía y chupaba cada uno con una ansiedad como si de sangre se tratara después de estar famélico, tome su erección entre mi mano y la moví de la punta hasta la base, lo escuche gemir contra mis senos, me levanto y puse mis piernas alrededor de su cadera, estoy excitada y de nuevo se me olvido todo con sus besos, se quito al ropa liberando su columna de deseo, mientras desataba mi bikini, me prepare para lo que viene, lo que tanto anhelo desde que lo conocí, sus manos se aferraron a mis nalgas mientras seguíamos besándonos, me frote un poco antes de hacerlo entrar en mí.

Me separo un poco y por un momento pensé que me dejaría de nuevo como si de basura se tratara, pero no, solo me sentó en la piedra, mientras bajaba por mis senos, mi vientre, hasta el punto entre mis piernas, sentí su aliento acariciar mi sensible botón, ya bastante friccionado, luego la punta de su lengua, mientras trazaba pequeños círculos alrededor de mi punto más sensible, ahogue un grito, apenas salió un gemido, mientras enterraba mis dedos en su cabello, lamio con lentitud arrancando pequeños gritos de placer con cada movimiento, mordisqueo suavemente mientras mi orgasmo llegaba con fuerza, me vine en su boca mientras seguía lamiendo, mordiendo y chupando mi centro.

Se incorporo mientras deslizaba sus dedos en mí, con sus labios ahogo mis gritos de placer, aunque no es necesario, la cascada es ruidosa, si no podemos escuchar a los demás, no nos escucharán. Mis espasmos son cada vez más frecuentes, sentí como intensifico los movimientos y justo cuando estuve por venirme sustituyo sus dedos por su sexo, entrando suavemente, de nuevo ahogo mí grito de dolor con sus besos, fue solo un instante y después la excitación me golpeo con más fuerza, me aferre a su espalda mientras entra y sale a un ritmo cada vez más intenso, cerré mi ojos y sentí como me llena, es mejor de lo que nuca pensé que sería, mi primera vez con el hombre que amo y cuando me corrí por segunda vez se detuvo, se quedo quieto escuchando, entonces lo escuche también…

-_Edward, ¿estás por aquí amor...?-_ Melisa.

Su esposa lo busca mientras él está entre mis piernas.

Mi corazón se quebró de nuevo, sin poder contenerme lo empuje con más fuerza de la necesaria mientras tomaba mi ropa y salía de la burbuja por otro lado, entre el agua y mis lágrimas no distinguí mucho, mi visión como Vampiro es ilimitada, como mi llanto.

Nade hacia el otro lado de la cascada, me vestí de nuevo y salí aun temblando con el recuerdo de sus caricias, su sabor, la manera como mi cuerpo se amolda al suyo. Ty está cerca, me miro y supo sin palabras que algo ha pasado, se acerco con una toalla y me envolvió.

-¿te quieres ir?- me pregunto preocupado.

-no, si me voy sospecharan enseguida, no quiero arruinarles el fin de semana. Vamos adentro, tengo mucho que contarte… ¿Puedo irme a vivir contigo?- pregunte de repente, mientras entrabamos a la tienda.

-sabes que sí, sí es lo que deseas, pero quizá debas quedarte en casa y arreglar este asunto como vampiros civilizados –me respondió mientras sacaba algo de ropa de mi bolsa.

Salió un momento para darme privacidad. Cuando estuve vestida salí.

-ven adentrémonos en el bosque, después nadare contigo y no me separare de ti - dije mientras lo ponía en mi espalda y corría a través del bosque, hasta que no escuche a ninguno de mis hermanos.

-¿qué paso?- pregunto cuando por fin lo baje, temblaba un poco.

-hice el amor con Edward, mi primera vez con el hombre que amo… un hombre casado- dije mientras el llanto regresaba con más fuerza.

Me abrazo consolándome como el gran amigo que es, no me presiono, no dijo nada más, solo me abrazo esperando que mi dolor se fuera. Llore toda la tarde y parte de la noche, me detuve cuando note que esta temblando de frio, a mi pesar regresamos al campamento, fuera del manto de arboles hay calor por lo que nos dirigimos a la orilla, nos adentramos en el agua mientras platicábamos en susurros, la cascada esta cerca por lo que nadie escuchara lo que le confieso a mi mejor amigo.

* * *

Nenas...

¿que piensan de este trió amoroso?

¿Creen que Bella debería estar con Ty?

¿Qua pasara entre Melisa y Edward?

Vamos mis niñas... ¡hagan sus apuestas!

Gracias por leerme :)


	19. Día de Campo 2

**Capitulo 19.- Día de campo 2**

**Edward pvo**

- "eres mía, no lo olvides"- le dije mientras salía hacia mi habitación.

¿Cómo deje que se saliera de control esta situación? Solo quise saber que pretende, nunca pensé en tocarla de esa manera pero me respondió el beso de una forma tan pasional que me perdí en el deseo de poseerla, apenas me detuvo los pensamientos de Ty.

-"_ojala pasemos la noche juntos_"-

Y eso fue lo que me hizo decirle algo tan ruin como lo que le dije dejándola con la mirada de asombro y un sentimiento que no reconocí por la rapidez con la que me aleje.

Mis dedos huelen a ella, ¿cómo haré para desaparecer su esencia? quizá Ty no se dé cuenta, pero mis hermanos sí, sin contar con las muchachas, será demasiado insultante para Bella y para mi esposa, me lave las manos con jabón, acido y cuanto encontré en el baño, el olor disminuyó considerablemente, me vertí un poco de loción.

Es patético, yo tocando a Bella y mi esposa esperándome, por fortuna cuándo baje las chicas están esperando en el auto de Bella, Emmet y Jasper ya se han subido esperan también, Ty aun está afuera, no vi a Bella.

Ty entro, tardo unos minutos, cuando apareció la traía abrazada, ella no me miro, pero él sí, sentí su mirada llena de odio, de resentimiento y me pregunte que le habrá dicho Bella sobre el encuentro anterior. Probablemente nada, pero aun así parece saber algo, decidí dejarlo pasar, apenas arranco Bella me monte en la parte de atrás junto con Ty, mi mente divago y no puse mucha atención, la mente de Bella está cerrada. Lo está desde que me respondiera el beso.

Apenas cerré la puerta del jeep, Jasper y Emmet se miraron.

Demonios notaron el olor pero no dijeron nada, no en ese momento. Emmet me miro por el retrovisor y negó con la cabeza de forma casi invisible, para mí es claro como el día.

-"¿Qué demonios estás haciendo Edward?"- pregunto Jasper.

-"te moleré hasta hacerte polvo si mis hermanas salen heridas por tus pendejas y te echare a la chimenea si Bella se derrumba por tu maldita culpa"- dijo Emmet.

No aprueba lo que hago, bueno que se una al grupo, ni yo estoy de acuerdo con mis acciones, pero el amor y mi matrimonio me tienen dando pasos encontrados, al cabo de dos horas Emmet se quejo de lo rápido que Bella maneja.

Sonó su teléfono mientras el auto de adelante se dejaba alcanzar. Emmet escucho el reclamo de su hermanita y cuando llego a la parte final mi mente se paralizo, Ty sabe todo sobre nosotros.

Anoche cuando escuche que le revelaba todo y la manera como él respondió pensé que se había olvidado del tema, al parecer no y no le da miedo, su mente no registra nada pero quizá Bella lo bloquea de mí, no es la primera vez.

-¿así Ty que quieres ser parte de la cena esta noche?- pregunto mientras Emmet lo miraba.

-no, a menos que te quieras enfrentar a Bella, ya sabes cómo se pone o ¿ya se te olvido las visitas a la vigas del techo? –contesto riéndose.

No tiene nada de miedo.

Después de tener todo listo para acampar, Ty se me acerco.

-¿podemos hablar donde los demás no escuchen? –me pregunto con mucha seriedad.

-Emmet música- susurre mientras el oso se dirigía a su carro y lo ponía a todo volumen, -ven sígueme- pedí internándonos en el bosque.

Tengo una idea de que me dirá, pero quiero saberlo con certeza.

-mira Edward, no sé qué pasa entre tu esposa y tu, si te vas a quedar con ella, está bien, si no también, como dije es asunto tuyo, pero no te atrevas a tratar a Bella como si fuera tu ramera de turno- me reclamo enfurecido, mientras mi enfado crecía con sus palabras.

-no te atrevas a referirte a Bella de esa manera - le exigí.

-¡entonces no la trates como tal, respétala al menos a ella si no eres capaz de respetar a tu esposa!- me grito de nuevo.

Deja de lado que con un simple movimiento de mano puedo despedazarlo, es consciente de ello y aún así se enfrenta a mí por defenderla. Me sentí mezquino y miserable.

-nunca la he tratado así, siempre la he respetado- respondí enfadado por su atrevimiento.

-hasta esta mañana, sabrá Dios que le hiciste o dijiste y la terminar la dejaste en suelo como basura-

-no estaba en el suelo cuando me fui y no le hice nada- me defendí

-nada bueno en todo caso, cuando entre estaba con la mirada perdida, sentada en el suelo, cuando le ayude a levantarse tenía el pantalón desabrochado y aun temblaba, ni siquiera pudo arreglarse por sí sola, yo tuve que hacerlo y fue algo que no disfrute, ¡tuve que arreglar el desastre que dejaste en ella, así que piensa otra vez como la estas tratando!- me grito mientras se daba la vuelta, recogió un leño y me miro de nuevo – tu eres fuerte, lleva el resto, sirve para algo más que hacerla sufrir- dirigiéndose al campamento, me quede un momento analizado sus palabras.

Tiene razón he tratado a Bella de la peor manera, se ha entregado a mí y yo le he humillado sabiendo el efecto que tengo sobre ella. Debo disculparme pero ¿Cómo? con Melisa cerca no hay mucho que pueda hacer ¿para qué demonios volvió?

Vi a Bella salir de la tienda, me miro solo un segundo antes de girar hacia atrás y fijar su vista en Ty, se han cambiado de ropa… juntos.

Después de revisar que estamos solos nos lanzamos al agua y a planear juegos, mientras yo pensaba como acércame y explicar mi atroz comportamiento. Emmet dijo algo de los cavados en la cascada, esa es mi oportunidad, la cascada estaba llena de cavernas y burbujas, podría llevarla a una y tratar de conseguir su perdón. Camine detrás de ella.

Después de todo el intercambio mental, me rechazo con toda la razón, pero yo no puedo dejarlo así. Para cuando por fin el di alcance la lleve donde nadie nos pudiera molesta o escuchar.

Después de suplicar su perdón, de exponer mis sentimientos la bese despacio, dándome tiempo a disfrutarla, acariciarla, me perdí en su cuerpo bajando hasta su centro, en poco tiempo y de manera lenta logre que se deshiciera, la sentí tensarse y liberarse después, le di tanto placer como pude antes de reclamar algo para mí, en cuanto lo conseguí, entre en ella.

Yo soy el primero, me moví en ella despacio, acalle su dolor con mis besos, otro dolor que le causaba por mi egoísmo, por hacerla mía. Después de todo solo tiene diesiciete aun era inocente en esas cosas, no quería pensar hasta donde había llegado en esa materia siendo humana.

Le hice el amor por primera vez, de una manera desesperada pero recordando que nunca antes ha estado con un hombre. Cuando logre que se viniera por segunda vez, estaba sensible y fui por una tercera, es tan hermosa cuando se libera, sus ojos brillan de una manera que me pierde, su cuerpo caliente me enloquece, como gime ante mis actos. Me vacié en ella, apenas antes de que se cerrara de nuevo y entonces la escuche, no a Bella sino a mi esposa… y la mujer frente a mi lo escucho también.

-Edward, ¿estás por aquí amor...?- Melisa.

Maldición, me he olvidado de ella, tan perdido en el cuerpo de Bella, en sus besos, en su olor, la mire un momento, mientras su rostro se descomponía en llanto, me empujo bruscamente, tomo su ropa y se hundió, no puedo seguirla y armar una escena, todos se darán cuenta y ya es precaria la situación como para empeorar todo.

Tampoco puedo enfrentarme a mi esposa con la fragancia de Bella en mí y mi excitación es aparente, lo último que deseo es tener intimar con Melisa justo después de hacerlo con Bella, la mujer quien me ha regalado su primera vez.

Maldición, no debió ser así escondidos como si fuera algo malo, ella me regalo su inocencia y en cambio yo la convertí en mi amante, asaltándola en una cueva mientras mi esposa esta fuera.

Carajo ¿es que no puedo dejar de lastimarla y humillarla?

Salí por la en la misma dirección que Bella, unos metros después me desvié, nade hasta que no reconocí el sitio, regrese caminando al campamento, tengo que terminar con Melisa, lo haré al regresar a casa. No puedo seguir con esta farsa, amando a Bella y negándole su lugar a mi lado.

Para cuando llegue la oscuridad era absoluta, su carro me indica que está ahí, todos están aun jugando pero Ty y ella no se ven, tampoco puedo olerlos, ¿en donde están?

Melisa se acerco apenas me vio.

-¿Dónde estabas?...-

La pregunta es ¿Dónde esta Bella?

¿Con Ty?

¿Haciendo qué?

Los malditos celos me tienen loco.

* * *

Niñas... ¿que opinión les merece esta situación?

Comenten, cuéntenme... quiero saber que les parece este cuarteto amoroso completamente disfuncional...

Gracias por leerme :)


	20. Día de campo 3

**Capitulo 20.- Día de Campo 3**

**Edward pov**

-¿dónde estabas?- pregunto melisa apenas me vio.

Su rostro muestra preocupación, mis hermanos salieron del agua mientras caminábamos todos hacia la fogata, mas para platicar que para calentarnos.

-estuve nadando, lo siento no me fije del tiempo- respondí mientras miraba a todos lados.

-bueno solo faltan Bella y Ty quienes fueron al bosque, ya deben de estar por regresar, se fueron desde hace rato- agrego Alice anticipándose a mi inquietud.

Le sonreí, Emmet puso algo de música de fondo, un rato después regresaron los perdidos, se metieron al agua y al cabo de una eternidad para mi gusto se unieron a nosotros, asombrosamente Bella se sentó cerca de mí, sonriéndome como si nada, Ty la rodeo con los brazos mientras todos nos acomodábamos alrededor de la fogata.

-cuando regresemos a New Hampshire me mudare con Ty – anuncio Bella sin más preámbulos.

Me congele en el lugar.

¿He escuchado bien?

-¿Qué qué?- pregunto Emmet levantándose de golpe con dirección a donde Ty.

Sí lo dejamos lo hace pedazos. Todos nos pusimos de pie listos para defender a Ty o en mi caso quitarme de en medio, si Emmet lo mata Bella no se ira.

Carajo no, debo defenderlo también.

-detente ahí enorme oso, sé que me consideras tu niña pero creo que estaré mejor con él por un tiempo, estamos tratando de retomar las cosas donde las dejamos, obviamente no hablamos de continuar con los planes de boda sino de vivir juntos y ver a donde nos lleva esto, es lo que siempre quisimos y ahora podemos hacerlo, por favor Emmet no me niegues esto, él me hace feliz- suplico al tiempo que ese acercaba y abrazaba al gran oso enfurecido como si fuera un lindo muñeco de peluche.

-pero vendrás a casa seguido ¿verdad? – pregunto Emmet con la voz rota, jamás en todos sus años de existencia lo he visto así, derrotado antes de presentar batalla.

-tonto nos veremos todos los días en la universidad y el club de baile y te prometo quedarme en casa al menos 2 sábados cada mes ¿te parece bien? - pregunto.

Emmet asintió como un niño que consigue lo que quiere. Alice, Rosalie y Jasper siguen en shock. La miran como si hubiera confesado comerse al pueblo entero. Incluso Melisa se quedo muy seria. Y los pensamientos giran en torno a lo que está haciendo y porque toma una decisión así.

-"no te vayas, si es por Melisa apenas regresemos la dejare, por favor no hagas esto, no después de lo que compartimos"- suplique

-"por eso me voy, no tenemos futuro, tu le perteneces a ella. Ya tuvimos nuestro encuentro, fue grandioso pero es hora de continuar con mi vida, lo siento, me quedare con Ty y tu podrás arreglar tus cosas con ella, después de todo 200 años no los tiras a la basura así como así"-

-"Bella no, yo te amo… te amo, por favor no..."-

-"lo siento, mi decisión se definitiva"-

-¿nadamos Ty?- pregunto levantándose.

Camino hacia el agua mientras se quitaba la ropa quedando con el mismo traje de antes, sentí como mis esperanzas, ilusiones y sueños se hacen pedazos, la mujer que amo se va con otro y no puedo pelear por retenerla.

Tiene razón, debe seguir con su vida, yo no tengo más que ofrecerle.

Emmet fue el primero en ponerse en movimiento, mientras corría tras Ty y sin lastimarlo demasiado le dio una palmada en la espalda, por la cara de humano no fue tan amistosa.

-así que quieres a mi hermanita, pues tendrás que vencerme en una luchita, a ver si eres lo suficientemente bueno en términos humanos para merecerla, humanucho…- mientras lo tomaba del cuello con el brazo.

El humanucho no se quejo, aunque sus pensamientos son sobre cómo se librará en una pieza del enorme oso que tiene encima. Ahora que Bella ha dicho que se va puedo escuchar lo que le ronda en la mente.

Absolutamente todo.

-yo peleare contigo Emmet- dijo Bella mientras de un brinco caía frente a ellos, con una mano lanzo a Ty quitándolo del campo - Rosalie atrapa - pidió mientras el hombre volaba por los aires.

Rose salto sobre un árbol y se lanzo al frente para atajar al humano, lo puso gentilmente en el suelo mientras guiñaba un ojo, el tipo esta pálido.

Hay suficiente luz de luna y a petición de Bella se instalaron unos reflectores que ella había subido durante la noche, para que Ty pudiera ver sin problemas, así que pudo observar a dos vampiros jugando y otros echando porras.

O se acostumbra o le da el infarto.

**Ty pvo**

No la vi brincar, la escuche y de pronto estuve volando por el aire, lo siguiente que sentí fue a Rosalie atraparme en el aire, mientras me abrazaba llegamos al suelo, me guiño el ojo mientras el susto se apoderaba de mi, apenas se como me he librado de Emmet.

Mire hacia el centro mientras Alice se acercaba y me abrazaba tiernamente y Jasper se reía de mi cara, en seguida sentí una ola de alivio y me tranquilice, tengo que preguntarle a Bella si tiene alguna clase de súper poderes o algo así.

Entonces me fije en ella. Camina en círculos sin darle la espalda a Emmet

¿Cómo podría una chica de 55 kilos vencer una mole "humana" como de 100 kilos?

Emmet es enorme, increíblemente logro mi Bella escabullirse las veces que el oso la ataco, mire a Jasper y Edward hacer apuestas, no sobre quien gana, sino sobre cuánto tiempo le toma a Bella vencerlo, Edward dijo que Bella lo pondrá en el suelo en cinco minutos, Jasper dijo que en tres.

Al parece Emmet no tiene manera de ganar, me uní al juego, fui por diez minutos, no veo como la pequeña pueda hacerlo antes de ese tiempo, todos menos los luchadores me miraron y al momento se escucharon las carcajadas.

-si vas a apostar por ella, reduce el tiempo o perderás miserablemente- dijo Edward.

Me giro por los hombros para que pudiera ver como Bella tenía agarrado de los brazos a Emmet, mientras esté doblaba las piernas, la lucha se gana cuando uno esté completamente sobre el suelo. Emmet se echo hacia atrás llevando a Bella consigo, la azoto contra una roca, que se partió ante el impacto.

– ¡no..!. – grite al momento, mientras corría hacia ella.

Jasper me detuvo parándose frente a mí apenas un segundo después.

-espera y observa…- dijo mientras se quitaba.

Bella estaba saliendo de entre los restos de la piedra, mientras se reía.

-esa fue buena oso, pero no lo suficiente- dijo.

A una velocidad impresionante se tiro sobre él, al tiempo que hacia una pirueta sosteniéndose con las manos sobre los hombros de Emmet y en impulso de caer, levantándolo sobre su cabeza, lo arrojo sobre el lecho del rio, su caída levanto una cortina impresionante de agua, el traje de baño de Bella se había roto de uno de los tirantes, por lo que Edward se acerco y le tendió su camisa.

Lo miro mientras se la ponía, es obvio que algo hacen, quizá hablan muy bajo y no puedo escucharlo, pero mire a Jasper quién estiraba levemente la cabeza tratando de escuchar, me miro y negó con la cabeza, si no hablan solo se miran, quizá recordando su "encuentro" anterior.

Mi Bella, no me gusta verla sufrir, después de todo está enamorada de él.

La lucha siguió varios minutos más hasta que Emmet fue lanzado con ganas hacia los arboles, cayendo estrepitosamente, como buen perdedor se quedo tirado, dejando que su hermanita ganara el encuentro, mientras esta brincaba y gritaba que es la mejor, sonriendo se abrazo de Jasper y Edward, Alice le siguió, Rosalie se reía mientras Melisa trataba de levantar a Emmet.

-bueno cariño, te acabo de hacer ganar lo suficiente para que me lleves a cenar el próximo fin de semana- dijo Bella mientras me abrazaba.

Se ve adorable con la camisa de Edward mojada y pegada al cuerpo y su bikini, soy su amigo pero también soy hombre, verla así me pone en dificultades, no quise recordar las horas entre sus brazos antes de que se enfermara, eso me podrá peor.

-"Dios, no soy de palo Bella, no me abraces tan pegado"- pensé mientras intento que no se de cuenta de mi estado -"Qué bueno que no lee mentes"- termine mientras le dejaba un beso en la cabeza.

- yo sí - dijo tras de mi Edward, mirándome muy serio.

- "bien, así no tengo que disimular lo encabronado que estoy contigo por hacerle esto"- me defendí mientras lo miraba fijamente.

Me di la vuelta para seguir a Bella hacia el agua, todos nos dirigíamos para allá, cuando nos metimos empezaron a jugar de nuevo lanzándose un tronco grueso y corto como si fuera una vara de plástico, me quede rezagado para evitar que me cayera encima, mientras veía como se divertían.

Bella lo está pasando bien, quizá porque es su último fin de semana con ellos, trata de disfrutar al máximo.

Después de horas de juegos diversos, me disculpe argumentando que el humano está agotado, me miraron y se carcajearon haciendo bromas a mi costa, son muy agradables, hasta Edward, como deseo odiarlo, pero puedo ver como se debate entre lo que quiere, Bella y lo que debe, Melisa.

Me da pena, pero eso él ya lo sabe.

Bella. Me acosté pensando en cómo su vida cambiará cuando viva conmigo, yo no tengo tanto dinero y no espero que ella pague su estancia, después de todo no come, duerme o hace nada de lo humanamente esperado.

Será muy interesante ver cómo nos adaptamos.

**Melisa pvo**

Es oficial, algo pasa entre mi esposo y Bella pero sus comportamientos me confunden, antes de los saltos la tensión era notable, casi se cortaba con el dedo, después se desaparecieron por casi una hora, Bella aparece en la tienda con Ty y Edward unas horas después lo que me hizo pensar que no estaban juntos.

Sin embargo puedo sentir la esencia Bella en mi esposo, quizá es porque han saltado prácticamente juntos, vi como Edward tomaba su mano al caer. Ahora ella anuncia que se va a vivir con Ty y Edward no dice nada, como siempre inexpresivo, demasiado concentrado en aparentar tranquilidad.

No me la creo, pero no entiendo que mas puede ser, sexo seguro que no, Edward jamás me sería infiel, él si es sincero, ojala yo lo fuera, los recuerdos de los días en Ámsterdam me atormentan ¿cómo pude ser tan estúpida? mi error me podría costar el matrimonio si Edward se entera de todo.

La noche se nos paso en tranquilidad, los Cullen nos sentamos alrededor de la fogata, Ty duerme, Bella está entre Alice y Rosalie, me senté junto al duende, necesito integrarme de nuevo, aún me siento ligeramente dejada de lado por todos, incluyendo a mi esposo.

-bueno entonces ¿lo del baile seguirá igual?-

-si Alice, el evento será a fines de semestre, tenemos tiempo para hacerlo más grande, estuve pensando en que podemos incluir canto, quizá Edward quiera tocar el piano y podemos convocar a otros chicos para que monten una especie de orquesta, ya sabes para atraer a gente que no sea precisamente de la Universidad, así podremos recaudar más dinero - explico Bella.

-¿les ayudo en algo?- pregunte tratando de incluirme.

-claro… eres una Cullen, esto lo hacemos en familia- respondió Bella hablándome directamente.

Por primera vez.


	21. La Mudanza

**Capitulo 21.- La mudanza**

**Bella pvo.**

Tuvimos un regreso tranquilo, disfrute cada minuto de nuestra salida, bloquee el dolor que me causa ver a Edward y tenerlo tan cerca, cuando se rompió mi sostén en la lucha con Emmet, por fin pude poner las cosas en perspectiva, él fue lo suficientemente sensato para darme vía libre por esa noche, me dejo disfrutar de mi familia sin atosigarme con su confusión aumentando al mía.

Recuerdo.

_Demonios, no es momento para un tirante roto, ¿detenerme o arriesgar a que todo se me vea? _

_Difícil decisión. _

_-"toma mi camisa ¿estás segura que irte es lo que deseas hacer? sabes que nos lastimaras a ambos con esto, aunque no estés conmigo debes de saber que encontrare el momento para sepárame de ella, por favor espérame, no te enamores de Ty, por favor, solo dame tiempo de arreglar mis asunto"-_

_-"no necesitas arreglar nada y no me enamorare de Ty, pero debes entender que después de lo que paso no pudo compartir el techo con tu esposa ¿cómo funcionaría esto?, esposa y amante de una puerta a otra, no, irme es lo mejor, quizá tengas una oportunidad de mejorar tu relación, trata, si no funciona, bueno… somos inmortales, ¿recuerdas?"-_

_-"te amo Bella"- _

_ -"te amo Edward"-_

_Fin del recuerdo_

Después de eso, se porto como hermano más que como amante, aunque entre ratos recordé sus manos en mi cuerpo y no pude evitar saber que él piensa en lo mismo. Aun así fue una buena salida. Regrese a la realidad cuando vi el letrero a la entrada del pueblo, esa misma tarde me mudare a casa de Ty.

Me falta platicar con Carlisle y Esme, ah, nada más eso.

Al llegar nos recibieron en la puerta, sonrientes, sentí una punzada de dolor a ver a Esme, abrazándonos a todos, Ty incluido. Carlisle ayudo a los muchachos a sacar las maletas, mas por platicar y enterarse de los eventos pasados que por ayudar realmente, nadie menciono nada sobre mi partida, nos duchamos a velocidad vampiro, Ty se tomo su tiempo según para "ser humano", las bromas empezaron de nuevo, es el objeto de cuanta cosa se le ocurre a Emmet y constantemente tengo que desviar lo que mi enorme hermano le arroja.

La mayoría de las veces solo me basta con mover la mano y Ty me mira asombrado.

-entonces, aparte de velocidad, oído, fuerza, ¿tienes otras habilidades?- pregunto mientras nuestros padres nos miraban.

Jasper les informo por lo bajo, Ty no se dio cuenta, la ceja de Esme se levanto mientras nos miraba, Carlisle serio fijo su atención sobre mí un momento, después solo asintió con la cabeza, bien, al menos no van a sermonearme todavía, en cuanto sepan que me voy, lo harán.

-sí, algunos vampiros al convertirnos desarrollamos habilidades que quizá ya traíamos de humanos pero en menor cantidad, por ejemplo, Alice tiene visiones, subjetivas claro, es decir, si la persona cambia de parecer al visión cambia, Emmet es extremadamente fuerte, más que un vampiro común, Jasper puede manipular el estado de ánimo, ya sabes, calma, tranquilidad o enfado si necesita provocar al enemigo, Melisa es un escudo, nada la afecta y puede proyectarlo sobre los demás y así protegerlos, Vanessa, la hija de ellos, puede proyectar imágenes, pensamientos y es tipo de cosas en tu mente, nadie puede dejarla fuera, Edward lee la mente, todos menos las de Melisa y la mía, pero eso es porque ya aprendí a bloquearlo y yo, bueno… mira esto...- dije al tiempo que me levanta y caminaba hasta la puerta.

Sin mucho esfuerzo levante todos los muebles de la sala con ellos aún sentados, Ty casi se cae, pero Edward lo agarro manteniéndolo en su sitio, los baje lentamente.

-¿asustado?- pregunte sentándome a su lado, mientras el color regresaba a su rostro.

-no, para nada, solo estoy sentado en compañía de ocho vampiros que podrían hacerme parte de la cena sin problemas, ¿por qué habría de estar asustado?, además no eres la primera y la única que levanta cosas, mira esto- dijo mientras solemnemente colocaba su lata de soda en la mesa y después haciendo muecas en su cara la levantaba con la mano, mientras me miraba divertido.

-lo siento no sabía de tu inmenso poder, en cuanto a lo de incluirte en la cena, no creo, veras tenemos gustos específicos, no cualquier muchachito desaliñado. Osos, pumas, venados cuando no hay otra cosa, etc., no figuras en la lista cariño- respondí mientras todos reíamos.

-eso es porque aún no me has probado cariño, espera y verás- dijo riendo, al tiempo que me echaba sobre él exponiendo su cuello.

-¿probamos tu teoría?- susurre mientras sentía como mi familia se tensaba, después de todo soy neófita todavía.

–"Bella no"- Edward.

Sin poder detenerme me acerque a Ty, mientras abría mi boca, le mordí suavemente para no sángralo y después lo bese tiernamente. Mientras todos respiraban de nuevo, el mismo Ty respiro de nuevo, me separe mirándolos a todo y por último a mi prospecto de cena.

-¿Y ahora, ya tienes miedo?- pregunte mientras me separaba un poco más.

-quieres vivir conmigo, ¿verdad? céname y vivirás sola- dijo entre risas mientras me ponía seria y negaba con la cabeza, se dio cuenta de su error cuando Carlisle y Esme nos miraron.

-¡¿Qué?!– exclamo Esme mientras se levantaba.

-hum si, verán, hum, bueno que estuve pensando que como Nessie y Jake pronto vendrán, quizá necesiten el espacio para ellos y bueno, Ty vive solo, así que nadie más se enterara de nuestra condición y veré a los chicos todos los días en la universidad y vendré todas las tardes si quieren y pasare acá dos fines de semana, no es como si no me fueran a ver mas- explique mientras trataba de conseguir la aprobación de mis padres.

Lentamente los demás se retiraron sin ruido alguno, Ty los siguió.

-podemos construirte otro espacio, como en Forks, no necesitas irte- respondió tranquilamente Carlisle.

-sabes que no es por el espacio, yo… necesito irme- dije mirando hacia la recamara de Edward.

Esme siguió mi mirada, sonrió tristemente mientras me abrazaba, me dio un beso, después tocó la mano de Carlisle como si eso lo arreglara todo. Y lo hizo, Carlisle sonrió a su vez. Abrazándome con fuerza.

-Bien, si te quieres ir lo entendemos, para en el segundo que quieras volver, esta y todas las demás serán tu casa, no lo dudes, no preguntes… solo regresa, con tu familia, a tu hogar – Dijo

Minutos después se dirigió a las escaleras, se volteo a mirarme.

- tengo que consolar a Emmet, lloriquea peor que un niño- me explico.

Mientras escuchaba los lloriqueos de mis hermanos, los suspiros de Alice y Rosalie y el silencio de Edward. Melisa solo se mecía en el columpio de afuera, MI columpio. Y Ty…

¿Dónde está Ty?...

- ya tengo las cajas para que metas tu ropa y cosas, creo que el jeep de Emmet tendrá más espacio que mi auto- dijo cruzando la puerta un rato después.

Y así con la ayuda de toda mi familia guarde todo, Alice me decía que no podía usar la ropa dos veces, mientras yo le decía que sí podría y que lo haría, al menos tres veces, lavándola después de cada uso y si quería pelear se acordara que soy neófita y telepata, sus visiones no servirían por que las bloqueare y le hare morder el polvo más rápido que a Emmet si eso es posible. Después de analizarlo un momento y de intentar sin éxito tener una visión, se rindió.

-toma, llévalos contigo- dijo Rosalie entregándome sus zapatos favoritos, los Black de 1950, una reliquia, a los ama más que nada en el mundo, bueno quizá menos que Emmet pero la diferencia es minúscula.

-son tus favoritos, ¿por qué me los das? no me voy a otro planeta- dije tomándolos con extremo cuidado, mientras veía su cara de tristeza.

-en la primera vuelta que me dé, el duende los tira, estarán más seguros contigo- respondió quitando importancia.

-nunca me los pondré, te lo prometo, tonta- dije mientras la abrazaba fuertemente.

Emmet me dio un abrazo y beso, tan largo que pensé nunca me soltaría. Alice y Jasper me abrazaron al mismo tiempo.

Melisa también, aunque fue corto, fue sincera. Demonios, ¿por qué no puedo odiarla? Así sería más fácil bajarle al marido. No, probablemente no. Al final Edward me abrazo como hermano físicamente, mientras su cabeza no paraba de decir que me amaba y lo negra que sería su vida sin mí cerca.

-"la mía también, pero hay cosas que no se pueden evitar"- pensé solo para él.

Subí al jeep de Emmet prometiendo regresarlo en unas horas, partí a una casa nueva, dejando mi hogar atrás, con todos aquellos a quienes amo, el hombre al que amo.

Una lágrima se deslizo por mi rostro y después otra y otra, para cuando llegamos lloraba imparablemente. Con paciencia Ty descargo las cajas mientras seguía aferrada al volante, me tomo casi una hora agruparme. Entre al departamento y note que es justo como Ty, sencillo, práctico y muy cómodo.

Insistió en dejarme la cama.

-cariño, no es necesario, yo no duermo- respondí mientras mis cosas las acomodábamos en su armario, bueno todo lo que entro, lo demás lo deje en las cajas apiladas en una pared libre de la sala.

-necesitaremos una casa más grande- comento.

–Eso lo puedo arreglar con una simple llamada- le respondí mientras tomaba mi teléfono.

-no, es solo una idea, me gusta mi casa, me dará pretexto para estar contigo todo el tiempo- dijo mientras me quitaba el teléfono.

- Para eso no necesitas pretexto- conteste abrazándolo.

Escuche el claxon familiar de mi H3 y olí con el cambio de viento a mis hermanos, todos, incluidos Edward y Melisa, montando en los vehículos de Rosalie y el mío. Sonreí por verlos ahí, apenas una hora antes me he despedido.

-no pude resistir estar lejos de mi Jeep- pretexto Emmet cuando al bajarse lo mire con interrogante.

Y así pasamos todo el resto de la tarde y gran parte de la madrugada, juntos, comiendo pizza, lo cual ya es una costumbre, Ty se ha ido adormir horas atrás y jugamos sin hacer ruido, nadie sospecharía que estamos acampando en su sala, él mismo pareció olvidarlo.

En la mañana salió en bóxer, sin camisa y bostezando aun, cuando nos vio se quedo de piedra, se puso rojo mientras corría de nuevo a su habitación, las carcajadas no pararon hasta que salió media hora después bañado y vestido para la universidad.

Emmet no lo dejará en paz nunca.

Saber que algunas cosas no cambian me hace feliz.


	22. Adiós sin despedida

**Capitulo 22.- Adiós sin despedida…**

**Bella pov**

Salí del edificio principal con rumbo al estacionamiento, lo sentí antes de verlo apoyado sobre mi auto, esperándome, su mirada se ilumino de tal manera que no pude evitar sonreír, lo he visto apenas ayer en las clases y hoy no se apareció por la universidad, hasta ese momento.

-¿podemos platicar un momento? – pregunto mientras me miraba como un adolecente que invita a la chica de sus sueños por primera vez.

-claro, vamos a casa-

-¿la tuya o la mía?- pregunto mirándome suspicazmente.

-la de Ty- respondí.

-no, mejor vamos al bosque, junto al rio ¿quieres? –dijo tomando mi mano y besándola para colocarla en su pecho y cubrirla con la suya.

Su contacto me hizo olvidar todo lo demás, asentí sin fuerzas para hablar. Me guio hasta su auto. Manejo en silencio hasta llegar a la orilla del bosque, corrimos después hacia el rio. Al llegar nos sentamos en la piedra sobre la que me casi me hizo el amor la primera vez, es nuestra piedra favorita.

-he pensado mucho desde que te fuiste sobre nosotros y creo que ha llegado el momento de separarme de Melisa, no tiene caso seguir, no la amo de la misma forma que antes, no había pensando en esa posibilidad porque no tenía un motivo para hacerlo, por no causarle a la familia dolor con una separación de este tipo pero es algo que no puede seguir, tu partida también es una separación para ellos. Esme ha estado triste desde que te fuiste, el tiempo que pasas allá no es suficiente por no decir que a Emmet le toma todo el día cambiar la cara de oso apaleado que le queda cuando te vas, la verdad es que te extrañan más de lo que te harán saber. Hasta Carlisle suele estar más callado, a veces lo encuentro sentado en tu habitación. Ness y Jake no muestran signo de venir… deberías volver, no seré el único feliz con esa decisión-

-no he querido hacerles daño pero nuestra situación era muy rara, me siento incomoda viviendo con Melisa, no sé cómo actuar frente a ella cuando estas cerca - respondí.

-justo como lo haces en la universidad, ¿Por qué no regresas a casa, conmigo?- pregunto mientras me sentaba en sus piernas, besándome suavemente buscando mis labios.

-en clases nunca estamos solos, siempre están los chicos y estamos tan ocupadas con lo del evento de caridad que no tengo tiempo ni ganas de pensar en otra cosa y ella siempre habla de asuntos que no te incluyen, no sé si por casualidad o sabe algo- comente.

-sin duda se da cuenta que algo pasa pero no sabe aún que es. No he tenido el valor para decirle que te amo y que quiero estar contigo pero lo hare, no quiero estar más tiempo separado de ti, te amo de manera irracional- finalizo intensificando el beso, me perdí en su boca y todo dejo de importar, todo desapareció, solo estamos Edward y yo en el mundo.

Mis manos buscaron la orilla de la camisa, la saque del pantalón urgida por tocar su piel, mientras lentamente nos resbalamos hasta quedar de pie, me estrecho contra la roca, mis manos se dehicieron del cinturón y el botón del su pantalón, siguió mi ejemplo quitando mi blusa, me beso lentamente bajando por mi cuello hasta el borde de mi sostén, el cual desapareció rápidamente.

**Edward pov**

Me miro concienzudamente tratando de adivinar mis pensamiento, no la deje, Dios es tan hermosa, así con la luz del atardecer, sin sostén y apenas con el pantalón puesto, es un estorbo que quitare de inmediato, lo baje lentamente por sus piernas, dejando un rastro de besos en ellas, subí más lentamente, me detuve en su centro, sin importarme mucho la integridad de la prenda la arranque con facilidad, de encaje muy suave, la escuche gemir ante mi osadía.

Sonreí un poco mientras la sentaba en la piedra, abriéndome camino entre sus piernas con mis manos, la sentí tan húmeda que al momento gemí, mi excitación se hizo inaguantable, pero no apresurare las cosas, es la segunda vez que le hago el amor y esta vez no lo terminare abruptamente como la primera, me tomare mi tiempo para amarla, como se merece, despacio… sin prisas, acaricie sus pliegues mientras otro gemido escapaba de su boca.

Lentamente mis dedos entraron en ella, haciendo que gritara mi nombre.

¿Cómo puede excitarme tanto ese simple sonido?

Baje mi boca hasta sus senos mientras mi mano libre la tomaba de la cintura, cuando la sentí tensarse presa del orgasmo, entre en ella y grito una vez más, la jale hacia mi cuerpo, pronto la tuve con sus piernas alrededor de mis caderas, aferrándose a mi espalda y mis manos la sosteniéndola de la nalgas, su espalda aun descansa contra la roca, dejándome entrar y salir sin perder el ritmo, al tiempo que ambos gemimos de placer, es maravilloso sentirla rodeando mi sexo con el suyo, la sentí correrse un segundo antes de vaciarme en ella, abrumado por la sensación de plenitud que jamás he sentido, es como encontrar mi mitad sin saber que está perdida.

**Bella pvo.**

Después del primer encuentro sobre la roca, nos metimos al rio y una vez más me hizo el amor, lento, suave, con el agua alrededor de nuestros cuerpos, parecemos no cansarnos del otro, no tener suficiente.

Lo bese con desesperación al salir del agua, lo lleve hasta una enorme piedra lisa la cual se enterraba hasta la mitad en el rio, nos recostamos lentamente sin dejar de besarnos y tocarnos, lo empuje suavemente hacia atrás mientras me subía a él, lo bese despacio, sin prisas, baje por su pecho y abdomen, hasta llegar a su parte dura y excitada, sin mirarlo a los ojos, bese la punta al tiempo que se tensaba y gemía otra vez, chupe un poco más y cada en movimiento abarque un poco más, siempre apretando solo un poco, use mis labios y lengua para hacer círculos, mientras Edward sofocaba sonidos y cerraba las manos tratado de no romper la roca, susurrando mi nombre una y otra vez, más rápido lo bese, mas rápido me excite.

-Bella no aguantare, detente…- Rogo mientras yo intensificaba el movimiento.

En un momento sentí como su sexo se tenso y antes de saber que es, me levanto dejándome sobre la roca para después enterrarse en mi de un empuje, al que siguió otro y otro y varios más, sentí mi cuerpo aproximarse al límite, con su cuerpo completamente pegado al mío nos venimos uno en brazos del otro.

La noche ha caído y con ella regreso la coherencia, es tiempo de regresar al mundo real, el mundo donde él pertenece a otra mujer y yo debo salir de su vida definitivamente.

-esta es la última vez que estaré contigo Edward, debes de saber que quizá me quede con Ty para siempre- mentí, se tenso de manera diferente al escuchar mis palabras.

-no… no puedes hacer eso, yo te amo ¿Por qué quieres dejarme?-

-no te dejo, jamás has sido mío salvo en estos encuentros, es lo mejor para Melisa, para tu hija, ¿has pensado en ella, en cómo se va a sentir de ver a sus padres separados?- pregunte esperando que eso lo haga entrar en razón.

Dejarla no es lo correcto, sí lo que más deseo, pero no lo correcto.

-¿Entonces este en nuestro adiós?- Pregunto con dolor.

-sí, me temo que si, al menos en esta relación, aun somos hermanos ¿recuerdas?- me miro con una sonrisa mientras sus ojos se apagaban.

-bien, entonces hagámosla memorable- dijo mientras me besaba otra vez y mi traicionero cuerpo reaccionaba a sus caricias.

Nos amamos en el rio otra vez, su cuerpo se pega a mí, puedo sentir su erección en mi trasero, sus manos cubren mis senos, su boca se ocupa de mi cuello, su sexo se hunde en mi. Lentamente y con un ágil movimiento se introdujo, pegándome un poco más a la roca, mis dedos hacen surcos en la piedra mientras él se mueve con un ritmo desesperado, haciéndome gritar su nombre, tocándome con sus dedos, haciendo círculos en mi centro, al tiempo que intensifica el movimiento, su orgasmo siguió al mío por segundos y así una vez más nos dejamos llevar por la pasión.

Toda la noche distinta posiciones. Distintos lugares. Los mismos sentimientos.

Y al final una triste despedida, regresamos en silencio, estaciono junto a mi auto, espero que entrara en él, dando vuelta se subió por el otro lado. Me miro y lo supe, lo haremos una última vez, en el asiento trasero, donde yo siempre lo recordare, maldito vampiro, si no estuviera tan excitada por la idea, lo odiaría.

Me entregue de nuevo sin demoras o pretextos, que bueno que es grande mi vehículo. Tres orgasmos después, se bajo dejándome aun temblando, una lagrima se me escapo antes de notar que ya no está, lo he dejado ir. Para siempre. Llore de nuevo…

Los días de esta semana pasaron rápido, no sé qué hare en vacaciones pero volver a la casa Cullen no es una opción, Ty ha decidido ir a casa con sus padres, eso me dejará al menos dos meses con la casa solo para mi, un tiempo para mi, sola, no será nada malo. Faltan tres semanas para el fin de curso y mañana en la noche será el recital para la Beneficencia.

Hemos montado un espectáculo grande, conseguimos la financiación de la universidad y una donación anónima que grita "Cullen" por todos lados, nosotros lo sabemos, los demás no.

Carlisle nos ha regalado a las chicas los medio para hacer algo fuera de serie, habrá baile, samba para ser exactos, somos solo Alice, Rosalie y yo junto con tres chicas más, las demás cuando se enteraron que los padres, maestros y demás estarán ahí se acobardaron en el último minuto y Melisa dijo que ni loca se pondrá un atuendo así cuando Alice mostro los vestuarios que usaremos, por lo que pasamos la última semana ensayando por las noches para adaptar la coreografía, incluimos algo de Capoeira que Emmet ha insistió en tener a cambio de formar parte de la demostración, Jasper sigue preocupado por tener que usar un pantalón ajustado y una camisa deportiva sin mangas, todo en negro, idea por supuesto de Alice.

Tenemos a dos chicos más. Por la premura no hicimos por buscar otros, así que Emmet se lucirá dos veces. No pareció molestarle.

Nuestro vestuario para los bailes consiste en una especie de top blanco cruzado al frente que cubre los senos y se amarraba por detrás, un short blanco minúsculo y un pantalón suelto tranparente en blanco también, el cual quitaríamos al empezar el Capoeira, sin zapatos, para no maltratarlos. Nadie salvo nosotras hemos visto el atuendo, Alice está decidida a que se hable de ello por años.

Y lo conseguirá.

Después de esto, seguirán los chicos con canciones, tenemos una solista y tres grupos, al final Alice con Jasper, Rosalie con Emmet, Edward tocará el piano, Ty incluso cantará una melodía, no se cual porque ensaya con los muchachos, yo con las chicas y solo nos juntamos para los cantos en dúo. Yo cerrare el evento con una canción, algo que he escrito después de la noche que pase con Edward junto al rio.

Mi última noche de felicidad entre sus brazos.


	23. Prendiendo fuego

**Capitulo 23.- Prendiendo fuego…**

**Bella pov**

Llegue temprano al estadio donde todo se hará, los voluntarios están trabajando para terminar de armar el escenario, la pruebas de luces, sonido etc, las chicas están la parte de atrás, en un vestidor grande que hace las veces de camerino, "Cullen" se lee en la puerta por lo que solo nosotras estamos ahí, por fortuna Melisa solo cantará una melodía con Edward así que no quiso acompañarnos en esperar nuestros turnos ahí.

-Bella hicimos un cambio en la programación, después de los bailes y todo el asunto, Maite abrirá con una melodía, en segundo lugar están el grupo de Gigi, después Paola con Peter, Melisa y Edward, Jasper y yo, Rosalie y Emmet, la canción de la banda y las dos canciones de todos. La de Ty y tú cierras con la última presentación – me puso al corriente Alice, mientras nos cambiábamos para el baile.

-¿Qué paso con la otra banda? -pregunte.

-el baterista se rompió la mano y avisaron que no podría participar- dijo Alice.

-humanos…- dije algo molesta.

Mis hermanas solo se rieron.

Llego la hora, puedo escuchar a toda la gente murmurando mientras esperan a que empiece el espectáculo, inicialmente el evento era solo para los estudiantes, pero mientras más lo planeamos se nos ocurrió involucrar a toda la comunidad, así que en lugar de auditorio estamos usando el estadio de futbol como escenario y el resto del espacio es para sillas, frente al escenario estarán acomodados los directores, benefactores, mis padres por ser de la comunidad, de los más influyentes, el gobernador y el alcalde, algunos otros personajes de importancia, algunos reporteros, del periódico local y del estatal y algunos niños de la institución. La mitad más cercana de las gradas está hecha para el público en general, se ha cerrado el otra parte del estadio para el personal técnico y por qué no pensamos que tanta gente respondería.

-Bella hay gente esperando fuera y no caben en los lugares que asignamos, ¿qué me recomiendas hacer?- me pregunto uno de los coordinadores.

- pídeles a los chicos del equipo de futbol y a Emmet, que muevan la plataforma del escenario diez metros hacia atrás y que se abra cinco más de la valla divisoria de las gradas, así entraran aproximadamente unas 250 personas de cada lado, si quedan muchas afuera, abran dos metros más de cada lado. En el remoto de los casos abre la primera fila del segundo piso de las gradas que están frente al escenario. Pero no más, se supone que es solo local. Creo que están llegando de los condados vecinos. Avísale al jefe de la policía que necesitaremos unas calles para estacionar, pídele por favor nos apoye con eso - finalice.

Los instrumentos están acomodados de manera que subirían al escenario por compuertas ubicadas en el suelo, así no tendremos que montar y desmontar nada. Para las demostraciones de bailes, pondrán una alfombra para evitar que las chicas se lastimaran con las divisiones del escenario, se quitara en los tramos donde el suelo se abre.

Llego la hora de empezar, el director dio un discurso mientras todos los participantes del evento, estamos sentado al frente, explico la importancia de la obra que se realiza. El deber humano hacia los que necesitan ayuda, después el representante de la organización dio otra plática más corta.

-me gustaría en primer lugar agradecer a todos por hacer de algo sencillo y casi cotidiano, algo monumental y que sin duda ese año conseguiremos muchas donaciones más, agradezco de lleno por los esfuerzos realizados durante todo el semestre, todo y cada uno de los participantes que están detrás de todo esto, no solo del club de baile sino las chicas Porristas, algunos más de el club de canto y varios independientes que están participando y no solo sobre el escenario sino detrás de él, con ensayos, ideas, propuestas, por lo que el evento no será mencionado como "Dartmouth presenta", sino como "Dartmouth, y New Hampshire presentan", de igual manera quiero agradecer de manera personal al Dr. Carlisle Cullen, un pilar importante en este pueblo, por enseñar a sus hijos el valor de la vida humana. Por inculcarles valores familiares ya que por ese motivo, los jóvenes Cullen pudieron hacer esto posible, gracias- finalizo mientras sin querer unas cuantas lágrimas se me escapaban casi arruinando el maquillaje.

Edward tomo mi mano mientras Emmet me abrazaba.

- y antes de empezar con el evento, me gustaría que por favor los Cullen pasaran por acá, la asociación les quiere entregar un reconocimiento al Dr. y su esposa así como a todos los jóvenes que participan- pidió mientras todos inclusive Vanessa y Jacob subían, han llegado tres días antes del evento.

No participará Ness, pero Jacob se apunto para el Capo eirá, así que las chicas podrán ver ese impresionante torso medio desnudo.

-bien, entonces son todos o falta alguien- bromeo mientras el escenario se llenaba de hermosas criaturas, rubias y morenas, de hermosos ojos dorados, incluso los míos, uso un tinte en gotas, más cómodo que los lentes de contacto, esbeltos y casi angelicales.

Excepto Jacob que es moreno de piel y más terrenal pero igual de hermoso. Y los humanos.

-bien, entonces empecemos por: Emmet - mi hermano paso, tomo la placa del tamaño de una hoja de papel carta, sonrió para la foto mientras estrechaba la mano -Alice, Rosalie, Melisa, Jasper, Edward, Bella…- nos llamo a cada uno para entregar los reconocimientos – me faltaron dos, ¿cómo es eso posible?- mientras veía a Nessie y Jacob.

-no nos merecemos nada de esto, Jacob y yo apenas llegamos hace tres días de Forks, así que como vera esta locura es obra de mis hermanos nada más – argumento rápidamente Nessie, mientras Jacob asentía con la cabeza.

-bien aclarado ese punto- siguió, riendo mientras nos acomodábamos de nuevo- un último reconocimiento para el Dr. Cullen y su esposa Esme, por favor pase por acá- dijo mientras mis padres adoptivos caminaban de la mano y sonriendo bastante incómodos por este agradecimiento público.

Les entrego una placa más grande de plata y Cristal, donde ese podía leer con letras grandes aun para los humanos _"por fomentar la grandeza del alma sin acrecentar el ego, por dar más de lo que reciben y finalmente por contribuir al mundo con el ejemplo, Gracias Familia Cullen"_

-ahora sí, que empiece la diversión- dijo mientras salían por un lado y nosotros nos dispersábamos.

Emmet, Jasper, Edward, Jacob y los humanos varones se tiraron desde el escenario, se dieron la vuelta y atraparon a las chicas en el aire. Lo habíamos ensayado una semana para que los frágiles humanos no se rompieran los huesos.

A todos menos yo, pues me quede en el escenario, sin poder apartar la vista de la sección de policías, ahí está entre los uniformados Charlie, mi padre, me congele al verlo, sentí un golpe leve en el brazo y escuche una piedrita caer a mis pies, la rápida reacción de Rosalie me saco del apuro, aventándome apenas un minuto después mientras Emmet me atrapaba. Corrimos a velocidad humana hacia la parte de atrás del escenario.

-¿Bella estas bien? - me preguntaron, una y otra vez, mientras trataban de sacarme información, en un momento deje que Edward viera mi mente.

-su padre… Charlie está en la sección de policías- dijo sin apartar sus ojos de mi.

Me abrazo sin importarle quienes estuvieran, Emmet lo siguió y en un momento todos nos abrazábamos, agradecí su apoyo, un sonido nada discreto nos hizo soltarnos, Jacob y Vanessa nos miraban raro, al parece la costumbre de abrazarse es nueva.

-¿desde cuándo hacen eso? porque a mí no me ha tocado un abrazo al estilo Cullen- reclamo Vanessa.

-lo hacemos desde que Bella nació… desde que nos dimos cuenta que puede llorar, es tan triste verla llorar- Respondió Rosalie –movámonos… empezamos con el baile, chicas vamos a cambiarnos-

El escenario se apago por completo mientras una suave percusión de tambores aumentaba conforme la luz lo hacía, en el centro estamos Alice, Rosalie, Diana, Maite, Pilar y yo con los trajes blancos, nada conservadores, apenas la luz fue lo suficiente para alumbrarnos completas, los silbidos no se hicieron esperar, logre ver a los chicos antes de empezar con el baile.

Emmet quedo noqueado al ver a Rosalie así, Jasper no pudo cerrar la boca y de mirar como Alice se movía y como la blusa no dejaba nada de fuera, mientras Edward el más serio de todo inclinaba la cabeza como cuando hicimos el amor.

Carlisle se puso de pie de golpe mientras Esme lo jalaba hacia la silla, sí, Alice logro su cometido, nadie olvidará ese espectáculo. Después de la cara de papa decidimos no quitarnos nada para el otro baile. Es un padre celoso.

Las caras de asombro y de impresión no son pocas, al ritmo de la música movimos las caderas, las piernas, los pies, todo, es candente, suave entre ratos y muy rápida en otros, esa parte poco para mi gusto, los chicos se pusieron en movimiento entrando con sus playeras y pantalones negros, los gritos de las chicas no se hicieron esperar, Esme y Renessme se levantaron de golpe, Edward y Carlisle las jalaron a los asiento.

La música cambio a Capoeira mientras el primer movimiento lo harían Alice y Jasper, son una serie de saltos y giros coordinados donde se cruzaban sin tocarse y luego sin soltarse. Los aplausos son ensordecedores mientras seguimos la música, el resto marcamos un paso básico. Para esta parte las humanas se mantienen haciendo una especie de paso básico ya que en los ensayos no pudieron aprenderse la coreografía completa más complicada.

El segundo movimiento lo hicieron Rosalie y Jacob, una especie de giro donde se tomaban las manos y con el impulso de uno giraba el otro, algo trabajoso para un humano, sencillo para nosotros, para finalizar el último acto lo realizábamos Emmet y yo, habíamos usado los movimientos de la pelea en la rio y le agregamos giros para hacerlos parte del baile y así con el enorme oso moviéndose, me tiro hacia atrás solo que en lugar de aterrizar sobre una piedra apenas toque el piso me doble hacia atrás apoyándome en las manos y poniéndome en pie seguí con los pasos básicos, después me lance sobre él y a diferencia de esa noche, el brinco para que pudiera levantarlo sobre mi cabeza y lanzarlo hacia atrás, igual que yo apenas toco el piso giro sobre sus brazos para seguir con el paso básico, nos acercamos con velocidad humana y antes de chocar, juntamos las manos, girando de forma vertical mientras nos movíamos en sentido contrario cayendo en el punto de origen y siguiendo con el paso básico, terminamos con un par de movimientos no tan complicados para no levantar mucho revuelo.

Los aplausos no esperan, habiendo terminado y por la cara de Carlisle supe, supimos que hemos ido muy lejos, quizá hay cosas que lo humanos no puedan hacer y de seguro la mitad de lo que hemos mostrado entra en esa categoría. Nos miramos pensando que estamos en problemas. Mire a Edward quien se ve realmente molesto.

-"no solo ustedes, todos estamos en problemas, diles que Jane estuvo aquí"-

-Edward dice que Jane estuvo por aquí, ¿quién es Jane?- pregunte mientras todos se miraban y por primera vez los vi ligeramente asustados.

- luego te decimos, vamos hay que cambiarnos, Emmet ocúpate del escenario- ordeno Rosalie.

- ¿quien sigue en la lista?- pregunto una de las chicas que nos ayudaba en la parte de coordinación bajo el escenario.

- ¡las porristas, Gigi entran en tres minutos!- grito Alice, mientras entrabamos al camerino a cambiarnos.

Una rutina más se agrego, un baile de salsa, que las chicas habían armado con los pasos que les enseñamos en el club. Nos pareció genial.

Apenas cruzamos la puerta Edward entro detrás.

-Jane vio a Bella y quiso saber todo sobre ella, Carlisle le hablo, según leí su mente solo es una visita de rutina, no le gusto mucho la demostración pública de todos pero no dijo más-termino Edward sin darme tiempo a preguntar nada.

El tiempo ha terminado y estamos por salir.


End file.
